


Parental Advisory

by Sweets_Thief



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ryan isn't a homicide detective, eventually WolfeDelko, he's also very young, right away anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe.</p><p>When Horatio and the team are called out to a homicide they find Ryan Wolfe, an eighteen year old boy who has been locked up for his entire life by his paranoid - and now dead - parents. As Horatio unravels the story surrounding Ryan and the death of his parents he faces a revelation unique and disturbing.</p><p>** LAST CHAPTER POSTED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like CSI Miami Au fanfics and this is my second one now. Both revolve around Ryan, since he's one of my favourite characters, but there will be a heavy focus on the other characters as well.  
> This AU was inspired by Repo! The Gentetic Opera, but the stories are not identical. 
> 
> Eventually Eric/Ryan. Speedle isn't dead either.

The house was pretty big, mansion like and a little bit on the creepy side, Eric decided as he climbed from the Hummer and made his way towards the police tape separating the house from the main street. Not that it really mattered, it had been at least half an hour since Eric had seen another house, or any other signs of civilisation.

“You’re late Delko,” Frank called as Eric dipped under the tape and approached the entrance to the house.

“I wasn’t expecting the house to be so far away,” He replied as he spotted Horatio and made his way towards him.   
“What we’ve got H?” Eric asked.

“Darius and Amelia Wolfe, husband and wife found dead this morning, the wife with a slashed throat and the husband with a gunshot wound to the stomach.” Horatio answered, “Called in by a neighbour this morning who heard a loud bang around eleven last night.”

“That could have been the gunshot.” Eric surmised, “I’ll get right on it.”

“Calleigh’s already in there.”

Eric nodded and strode through the house until he found Calleigh, knelt by a wall examining a ricochet mark.

“Hey Calleigh,”

“Hello Eric. You’re late.” Calleigh teased.

“This house is so far away,” Eric repeated, “I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Me either, it was only because I was there when the call was made that I got here so quickly.” Calleigh laughed, “I think I’ve found the bullet, so why don’t you see if you can find the gun it came from, or the knife that killed the wife.”

“No problem,” Eric said, pulling out his camera and slipping some gloves on. Alex came in a few minutes later with two body bags. “Hey Alexx, got any info on the knife?”

“The blade was serrated but short, only about an inch, maybe and inch and half long.” Alexx replied, “With a rather large handle. That’s all I can say at the moment.”

“Thanks,” Eric smiled. He went immediately to the kitchen where he found Horatio staring at the far wall.  
“What’s wrong H?”

“I thought I heard something from behind this wall.” Horatio murmured, “It sounded like a sob.”

“Was there anyone else in the house when the police got here?” Eric asked.

“According to Tripp no one,” Horatio replied, “Examine that wall please Eric,”

“Sure.”

Eric put his camera down and approached the wall. From first glance Eric could tell immediately that the wall paper was not part of the original wall, it had been placed there recently. It didn’t match the walls around it, which were tiled. Going back over to his kit, placed on the table beside his camera, Eric withdrew a small scalpel and went back over to the wall, slicing a hole in the wallpaper.

“There’s a door here H,” Eric stated, “But it’s locked.”

“Can you break it down?” Horatio asked.

“It’s metal, feels pretty thick.” Eric replied, “We’ll need to cut it down.”

“I’ll call it in, look for the murder weapon for now Eric.” Horatio ordered and Eric nodded.

The kitchen yielded up no sign of the knife, or the gun, and Eric had moved on to the upstairs by the time the laser was brought to cut down the metal door. Calleigh joined them this time, having documented all the evidence she needed from the original murder scene.

“Do you not find it eerie that there are no photos of the two of them anywhere in the house?” Eric asked quietly as they watched the sparks begin to fly from the metal door.

“It’s a little strange,” Calleigh replied, “From what the neighbour told us when we first arrived they were a really close couple as well, always doing things together, hardly ever at home.”

“So you’d think they’d have photos from all that.” Eric finished, “It’s weird.”

Before Calleigh could say anything else there came the shout “Clear!” from the fire-men who had cut down the door, as they pushed down the section they had sliced. Horatio was the first to cross the threshold, followed by both Calleigh and Eric. The door led to a corridor with no windows, prompting Calleigh and Eric to pull out their flashlights. Horatio’s hand was resting on his gun as they walked, but the corridor merely moved straight down for a few hundred yards before descending down another few hundred yards. They were met with another door, wood this time but reinforced with metal. It was covered in padlocks and chains.

“This is pretty extreme,” Calleigh commented, “I wonder what they’re keeping in here.”

“One way to find out,” Eric said and turned to call for the firemen again.

“Wait Eric,” Horatio said quickly, “I can heard something.”

The three fell silent and listened. Silence stretched between them for a few minutes until they all heard shuffling noises from behind the door, as if someone was in there and moving things around.

“Someone’s definitely in there,” Horatio murmured.

“Do you think it’s our killer?” Eric asked, hands moving to his gun.

“I don’t think so,” Horatio replied, “This door is locked from the outside, I think whoever is in here is another victim.”

“A kidnap victim maybe?” Calleigh suggested, “Considering how tight security is.”

“Perhaps.”

Horatio approached the door and rapped on it quietly. The shuffling stopped immediately.

“My name is Horatio Caine, with the Miami Dade Police Department, can you tell me if you’re injured and in need of assistance?” He called.

He was met with silence. After three tries Horatio turned to Eric and nodded. Eric hurried back up the stairs and gestured for the firemen to follow him down to the hidden room.

“Please don’t!” A male voice cried out when the firemen approached the door with the laser.

Horatio waved them back and approached the door again. “Are you alright son?” He asked.

“Don’t open the door Lieutenant I’m sorry!” Came the reply.

“What are you sorry for son?” Horatio asked.

“That I went outside! Please don’t take me to jail.” The voice begged.

“Son, do you know where the keys for this door is?” Horatio asked, “That way I won’t have to break it down.”

Silence followed. Eric and Calleigh exchanged a look. Horatio did not seem fazed by the strange answer given by the hidden boy. Why would Horatio take someone to jail for going outside? And why did Amelia and Darius Wolfe have a young boy locked in a hidden room in their basement.

“My dad keeps the keys on him at all times,” The boy finally said, so quietly that Horatio almost missed it.

“Eric go and ask Alexx if she found a set of keys on the victim please,” Horatio requested. Eric nodded and hurried off. “Can you tell me your name son?”

But apparently the boy inside was done talking. Horatio and Calleigh heard the shuffling movements again, followed by more silence.

“What’s going on here Horatio?” Calleigh asked.

“You know I’m not sure yet,” Horatio replied, “But we’ll find out when we get this door open.”

“Alexx found the keys,” Eric called as he came back down the stairs, his voice echoing around the small corridor, “There’s quite a lot of them.”

“Time to play the matching game,” Calleigh said with a smile.

Eric handed the keys to Horatio. He quickly looked through them and unlocked each padlock and chain as he found its corresponding key. When he came to the last padlock Horatio rapped lightly on the door again.

“I’m opening the door now son.” He called out. Tossing the last padlock aside Horatio took hold of the handle and pushed the door open.

All three of them had been expecting a dark, dank room with some evidence that the boy they had heard was restrained down here but they were greeted with a well lit room that had large windows, some covered by floor length curtains, and a variety of other objects that made it seem more like a bedroom than a prison. It was warm and the floor was carpeted with a thick, expensive rug. Everything was set at clear cut angles, and ordered neatly. There was no evidence of the boy they had heard speak at all until Horatio saw the curtains quiver. Motioning for Eric and Calleigh to fall still he approached the curtains, crouching down next to them and slowly pulling them back.

Behind them he found the boy, sitting hunched over against the wall in a large white shirt and tight black jeans. He was barefoot and trembling, though more from fear than cold. Horatio waited patiently, holding the curtain back, until the boy looked up and met Horatio’s eyes. Horatio found himself looking not at a young boy but a boy of about seventeen, maybe eighteen years. He had dark brown hair, hazel-green eyes and his skin was pale. Horatio noticed there was blood on his shirt and hands, though he did not seem to be in any pain.

“Are you injured?” He asked, to be sure.

The boy shook his head. His eyes moved past Horatio onto Eric and Calleigh and he tensed, with the look of a dear caught in headlights.

“Eric, Calleigh, please go back upstairs and call for an ambulance.” Horatio requested, “I’ll talk to this boy alone.”

“Sure H.”

“Now son,” Horatio began when they had left, “Can you tell me your name please?”

“Ryan, Ryan Wolfe.”


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan makes a statement about what happened to his family and meets Eric and Speedle. Frank uncovers something extremely interesting about Ryan Wolfe that may complicate the case - or solve it in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting a lot of interest in this fic because it's quite AU and all, but I've had quite a bit, and pleas for a new chapter so thank you all for reading and giving me kudos :)
> 
> I have to say though, I have three weeks of Uni left until my Easter holiday, and two 4,000 word essays to write, followed by a two week holiday. So this fic will be going on hiatus. The definite date is March 29th, I will try and update before I go on holiday at least the next chapter.
> 
> And yes, I used Law and Order SVU as a thing in this because it isn't connected to the CSI universe and therefore could possible exist in an AU.

Eric left Calleigh talking to Alexx and wandered out of the house to canvas the outer area of the house, looking for any signs of break in. The biggest shock came when he examined the windows for the basement room, where he knew Horatio was talking to the boy they had found. Calling for Calleigh, Eric crouched down to get a better look at the windows.

“Look at the windows.” Eric said as Calleigh made her way over to him.

She turned and blinked in surprise. She knew that inside that room was Horatio and the boy hiding behind some curtains, but the windows had been skilfully painted to make it seem as if it were a utility room.

“It’s soundproof as well. I can’t hear anything that H is saying but I know he’s still in there.” Eric added.

“So the parents soundproofed and painted these windows to hide the fact they were hiding their son.” Calleigh surmised.  
“We didn’t notice this when we first came in either but the front door is about as thick as the one we had to cut down to get to the boy.” She added, “With a lot of locks as well.”

“They really wanted to keep that boy in.” Eric murmured.

“Do you think he killed them?” Calleigh asked, “The kid?”

“His name is Ryan,” Horatio said appearing suddenly behind them, “And no, I don’t think so.”

“H we saw him he was covered in blood,” Eric pressed.

“He was locked up Eric,” Horatio countered, “He could not have killed his parents and locked himself in there.”

Eric nodded, “I guess that makes sense. But what other possible motive could there be?”

“I don’t know,” Horatio admitted, “But we might find out when Ryan talks.”

“What did you get from him?” Calleigh asked.

“His name, and that he knows more about what happened in this house than he’s letting on, Alexx is processing him for wounds now.” Horatio replied. “I want both of you to process the outside of the house and look for intruders.”

 “Sure thing H.” Eric agreed.

“Do you see anything?” Calleigh asked.

Eric looked around for a primary target and immediately noticed a small shattered window next to the back door.

“Does it not seem strange that the back door is so small considering the size of the door we had to get through to find Ryan, and the size of the front door?” Eric asked as he approached the broken window.

“It does seem a little strange. I think Horatio is right though, when Ryan talks we’ll know a lot more about the way this house is put together.” Calleigh agreed.

Eric nodded and turned his full attention to the window. “I think I’ve got prints here.”

“Dust them and get them to the prints lab then.” Calleigh said with a grin.

Back inside Horatio made his way back down towards the basement bedroom and found Ryan sat on his bed, his bloodied shirt inside an evidence envelope, while Alexx checked him over for wounds. Ryan smiled when he saw Horatio, but evidently had been told by Alexx not to move because he didn’t speak.

“What do we have Alexx?” Horatio asked.

“No wounds, a few bruises, but apart from that he’s healthy.” Alexx replied, “No signs of maltreatment, or malnutrition. This baby boy is completely healthy.”

“Strange. How are you feeling Ryan?” Horatio asked.

“I’m fine thank you lieutenant.” Ryan replied.

“Please call me Horatio.” Horatio requested. “We’re going to need you to come down to the station and answer some questions, is that all right Ryan?”

Ryan’s eyes seemed to light up and he glanced around before standing from the bed and approaching Horatio. “You mean that I can go outside?”

Horatio smiled at his enthusiasm. “Yes Ryan, you’re going to go outside. Alexx you’re free to go.”

“You look after this boy Horatio, he needs it.” Alexx told Horatio before sweeping from the room.

“I don’t need looking after,” Ryan said, “My parents did that.”

“Ryan, your parents can’t look after you anymore, and you’re not going to be able to live in this house anymore.” Horatio said quietly. “Do you have any other relatives?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan replied. He looked distraught and he was trembling. Horatio shed his jacket and handed it over, and Ryan slipped it on and fastened it. It was too big for him, but it was better than having him walk around shirtless.

“Do you have any shoes Ryan?”

Ryan shook his head, “I was never allowed outside so my dad never got me shoes.”

“Well I’m going to need you to take a short walk outside without shoes, until I can find some that fit you okay?” Horatio informed him.

“Okay.” Ryan murmured.

Horatio held out his hand and Ryan took it in a firm grip. “Are you excited Ryan?”

“Yes lieutenant.”

“Please call me Horatio.”

“Horatio…you save people right?” Ryan asked suddenly.

“I do Ryan.”

“Can you protect me?” He asked.

“From what Ryan?” Horatio asked.

“My dad told me the world was full of dangers and I was too sick to go into it, that’s why he kept me safe down there. If you’re taking me outside, will you protect me?” Ryan explained.

Horatio turned to Ryan and smiled reassuringly, “From this moment on I will always be there to protect you Ryan, no matter where you go. Are you sure you can do this?” He asked, as they had reached the front door.

“I’m not sure.” Ryan whispered, his eyes on the gravel drive between him and the Hummer.

“Okay how about this,” Horatio said and slipped an arm under Ryan’s knees and lifted him off the ground. Ryan wriggled a little, before wrapping his arms around Horatio’s neck. Horatio carried Ryan to the Hummer, putting him down only so he could climb inside it. “Are you alright Ryan?”

“Yes Horatio.”

“I just need you to stay put in the car for a moment while I speak to my colleagues alright?”

Ryan nodded and closed the door to the Hummer. Horatio re-entered the house and approached Eric, who was working on the broken window.

“What have you got Eric?”

“Broken window, we think it might be the way the killer opened the window.” Eric replied, “I’ve found some prints as well, I’ve dusted them and listed them and got them to the prints lab already, they should be being run as we speak.”

“Good work. I’m taking Ryan back to CSI to ask him some questions and get a full statement from him. Call Speedle, get him to come here to help you.” Horatio ordered.

Eric nodded. Horatio moved back to his Hummer and climbed into the driver’s side. Ryan had fallen asleep against the window, and Horatio noticed he was crying. Horatio pulled the Hummer away from the house and drove back to the crime lab in silence, pausing for a few minutes to call Frank to ask him to check up on Ryan Wolfe and see if there was any information on him or his family in the system that might give them a lead. Frank agreed he’d have the information ready by the time Horatio arrived at the crime lab, and he did. He greeted Horatio with what he knew, along with some fresh clothes for Ryan, while Horatio lifted the sleeping form of Ryan from the car.

“Ryan Wolfe is in the system Horatio,” Frank said, “His parents reported him as a kidnap victim when he was three years old, but he was never found and the case has never been closed.”

“And now we know why Frank. Excuse me.”

Horatio moved past Frank, who opened the door for him, and carried Ryan into the lift, pressing the button for the third floor. He ignored the weird looks he got when he moved through the lab carrying the form of a young boy and set Ryan down on the chair of the interrogation room. The shift woke Ryan and he looked around blurrily. He tensed and flinched when he didn’t realise where he was, until he focused on Horatio’s face and relaxed.

“I need to ask you about the events of last night Ryan and I need you to be completely truthful with me.” Horatio began, sinking into the other chair. Ryan looked at him, nervous, and grasped the hem of Horatio’s jacket.  
“But first, I’m going to have to process you alright?”

“Because I could have some evidence from the attackers?” Ryan asked.

“Yes. How did you know that Ryan?” Horatio asked.

“My dad got me a personal tutor to give me a proper education. I have a bachelor in Chemistry and he was working with me for a masters in Genetics. I…had a dream of becoming a CSI.” Ryan admitted, “But it was a stupid one, since I was never going to get out of that room.”

“You’re out now.” Horatio pointed out.

“But I’m not about to become a CSI.” Ryan replied.

“You could work to become one.” Horatio countered. “Now, I’m going to need the rest of your clothes Ryan, if you could put these on,” Horatio added and handed Ryan across a white t-shirt and white pants, used for those who were suspects in cases since they had no other clothes for the boy. Ryan did so nervously, and handed his jeans and Horatio’s jacket over to the evidence envelopes that Horatio had brought. “I also brought you some shoes.”

“Thank you Horatio.” Ryan said as he slipped the shoes on. They were a little big, but they were comfortable enough.

Horatio stood and moved around the table and gently combed Ryan’s hair. The boy sat there patiently while it happened, allowed Horatio to scrap under his nails and check his hands for scratch marks and photograph his bruises.

“Am I going to get in trouble if I tell you the truth?” He asked suddenly as Horatio photographed a bruise on his wrist.

“Is there any reason you’d get in trouble for what happened last night?” Horatio asked.

“I don’t know.” Ryan admitted.

“Okay, how about we start with some general questions before I ask you about what happened last night?” Horatio suggested.

“Okay.”

“Ryan, you don’t sound too disappointed about the fact that you were kept locked up. How long were you locked up for?” Horatio asked.

“Eighteen years. I’ve been down there all my life, as long as I can remember.” Ryan replied.

“Were you aware that your parents filed a report of your kidnapping when you were three years old?”

“No.”

Ryan answered every single question that Horatio posed for him without a problem, and Horatio did not press him when Ryan didn’t know an answer.

“Okay Ryan I need to ask you about last night and what happened.” Horatio said and Ryan nodded. He was tired, Horatio could tell, and the questioning about his childhood had not helped, but Horatio could also see that it had helped relax Ryan in preparation for what was coming.  
“What happened to your parents last night Ryan? What did you see?” Horatio asked.

Ryan frowned and looked down at the table, remaining silent. Horatio tilted his head to the side and watched Ryan’s reaction with curiosity. He had willingly answered all of Horatio’s other questions and yet now he was reluctant. What had he seen?

“Will I get in trouble Horatio?” He asked quietly.

“Did you do anything to hurt your parents Ryan?” Horatio returned the question with a question.

Ryan shook his head. “I don’t think so Horatio but I…didn’t do anything to stop it.”

“Will you tell me what happened Ryan?”

Ryan nodded slowly.

“It started with something that happened a week ago, when both my parents were out at work.” He began, “Someone came by the house and they got in through the back door, I heard the window smash. I don’t know how they got the keys but they had all of them, and the unlocked my room and came in. They told me that my father and mother had been lying to me all this time, and that their reasons for keeping me locked up were selfish not for my own good. They…I was convinced to go outside with them. It was amazing. But I was afraid as well and my dad found out a week later.”

Here Ryan paused and glanced up at Horatio. Horatio smiled and nodded encouragingly at Ryan so he would continue.

“Before you ask me I don’t know who it was that came into the house and got me out of the house but I saw them again last night. Three men. They came into the house again and were fighting my father, I could hear them shouting. My door was suddenly unlocked by one of them and I was dragged out into the living room.” Ryan’s voice began to falter and his eyes grew teary, but he grimaced and shook his head.

“You can take your time Ryan.” Horatio said softly, “You don’t have to rush your statement.”

“The oldest man said that my dad deserved to die. He pressed a gun into my hands and told me that if I shot him I’d be free forever. There would be nothing holding me back. He would even provide me with enough money to live my life comfortably wherever I chose. My dad was being held down by the other two men, my mother was…already dead.”

Horatio’s eyebrows rose as he took in Ryan’s admission.

“I refused to do it. The man took the gun off me and shot my dad. I held him as he died and he apologised to me. Then I was grabbed and locked back in my room. I heard them saying I was going to die in there.” Ryan stopped suddenly and coughed. Horatio passed him a glass of water and he accepted it gladly and gulped it down.

“So you’re saying that a man broke into your house twice and told you that your father had lied to you and his reasons for keeping you inside were selfish?” Horatio repeated.

Ryan nodded. “I don’t know who he is I’ve never seen him before. But that was what happened last night.”

Horatio nodded. “Okay Ryan I’m going to need you to write that down as a statement for me.”

“Okay.”

Horatio stood and left the room. On the way he found Eric examining the print results.

“What did you get Eric?”

“No match in codis at all but we found some male DNA on the broken window, someone cut themselves getting in.” Eric replied.

“According to Ryan a group of men broke into the house and sprung him from his room, which caused the argument that led to his parent’s death.” Horatio replied.

“That sounds a little extreme,” Eric commented.

Horatio shrugged lightly, “I think if he were going to lie it would be less extreme.”

“Maybe,” Eric said, “What do you want our next move to be?”

“Follow the evidence Eric, wherever it leads.”

//

Eventually they had to move Ryan from the interrogation room because suspects from other cases were brought in, so Horatio moved him to the break room temporarily, where he sat with tea in front of him and watched the TV fervently, only moving when someone came into the room. Horatio watched him as best he could and Speedle eventually went into the room to check on Ryan because Horatio kept dithering around to make sure he was okay.

“Hey Ryan,” He said quietly and Ryan jumped and moved back from the table. “My name is Tim Speedle, but everyone usually refers to me as Speed.”

“Hello,” Ryan murmured.

“What’re you watching?”

“A news report I think,” Ryan muttered, “I tried looking for Law and Order, sometimes it’s repeated at this time but there’s nothing.”

Speedle nodded and smiled, “Can’t say I’ve ever really watched Law and Order, but I like Special Victims Unit.”

Ryan’s face lit up, “That one is my favourite.”

“You know you could have been a character in that show Ryan,” Speedle pointed out.

“Mm maybe,” Ryan agreed, “Are you any closer to finding who killed my parents?”

“Not yet Ryan, we’re trying to find the identity of the men who broke into your home. If your statement is true then they’re our killers so-.”

“Do you think I’m lying CSI Speedle?” Ryan interrupted.

“We have no evidence of those men in your house, except for a few prints on the window they broke in through.” Speedle replied carefully, “So it’s not that we think you’re lying just that we don’t have any evidence for your story.”

“I don’t think you’ll ever find them.” Ryan said, “I don’t know who they were but they knew what they were doing. My dad was scared, I’ve never seen that look in his eyes before.”

Speedle nodded “I’m sorry for your loss Ryan, I really am.”

Ryan smiled a small smile, “Everyone that comes into the room says that to me CSI Speedle.”

“You should call me Tim or Speed,” Speedle stated, “If I know Horatio, which I do, you’ll be coming to our house.”

“You live with Horatio?”

Speedle nodded. “Sure do. I’ve lived with Horatio for about a year now, so we should be on first name terms.”

“Okay…Tim.” Ryan murmured, “Can I go home now?” He asked.

“Why don’t I go and ask H if I can take you home?” Speedle suggested.

“I want to go to my home.” Ryan said quickly. “Can I go home?”

Speedle looked at Ryan hard and contemplated his question for a moment. “Let me go and talk to H okay?” He finally said and Ryan nodded.

Speedle stood and left the break room just as Eric entered. “Hey Eric keep this kid company for a bit okay? I need to talk to H.”

“I’m busy Speed can’t he just sit alone?” Eric asked.

“Come on Eric just for a few minutes.” Speedle pressed.

Eric sighed and nodded, “Fine,”

Ryan looked up as Eric approached him and watched him warily. Eric had been in a few times before and Ryan had grown rather used to his presence but he was still a little suspicious of him.

“You need anything to drink Ryan?” Eric asked.

“No thank you CSI Delko.” He replied.

Eric found himself smiling despite himself.

“Did Tim ask you to come and stay with me?” Ryan asked.

“Tim?” Eric questioned.

Ryan flushed. “He told me that I should be on first name terms with him because I was going to be living with him and Horatio.”

“You’re going to be living with them?” Eric knew he shouldn’t be surprised but he was.

Ryan nodded, “Tim said that Horatio would be taking me to his house tonight.”

“Sounds like H.” Eric surmised, “So why did your dad lock you in the basement?”

Ryan froze, seeming like a deer in headlights.

“Safety.” He whispered, “He said the world was dangerous.”

“Well he’s right about that,” Eric laughed, but he stopped immediately when he saw Ryan’s face. “Sorry I don’t mean to laugh it’s just…working as a CSI you see danger every day, so many assaults and dead people, the world is dangerous.”

“What’s your dad like?” Ryan asked.

“He’s alright,” Eric replied, “Strict but kind. He prefers my older sister Marisol to me I think.”

“You have a sister?” Ryan asked quickly, his eyes lighting up again.

“I’ve got four,” Eric replied, relaxing a little now Ryan himself had relaxed.

“What’s that like?” Ryan asked.

Eric considered his answer before replying. For Ryan, who evidently had no siblings, he was not sure whether to sell the good sides of having siblings, the bad, or both, because Ryan would not understand any of them. Speedle had returned from talking to H, Eric noticed, but he was hovering by the door with that dumb smile he wore when he thought he knew something that no one else did. Ryan had yet to notice him, intently watching Eric, waiting for his answer.

“It was a little hard,” Eric admitted to begin, “They were all older than me so they got into the view that I should do every single thing that they wanted. But they loved me as well, and no one would ever mess with me because I had four older sisters that could be like cats.”

“Cats?” Ryan questioned.

“My sisters fought dirty, with their nails and by pulling hair.” Eric replied, “They decided to fight a lot of my battles for me.”

“So they protected you?”

“I guess so. They also made my life hell.” Eric chuckled, “But I wouldn’t trade my life for the world.”

“It sounds nice.” Ryan sighed, “One of them was called Marisol?”

“Yeah, my oldest sister is Marisol. She’s here in Miami along with me. The others live around America.”

Ryan made to reply but he noticed Speedle and jumped from his chair. “Tim can I go home?” He called.

Speedle came into the room and smiled. “H said as long as we don’t touch anything it should be fine.”

Ryan smiled and nodded vigorously, “I won’t touch anything I promise.”

“Eric, H wants to talk to you.” Speedle said, “Apparently we’ve got a lead on the prints.”

“Cool, see you later Ryan.”

“Bye Eric.”

//

The sun had set by the time Ryan was done exploring his house. The only place Speedle had not let him enter were the living room and his bedroom. Ryan examined the house from top to bottom, without touching anything, commenting on every single thing that he had never seen before. Speedle humoured him, answered all his questions, and followed him closely. With the sun setting Ryan had settled himself on the grass in the garden. Speedle sat down beside him.

“Are you done now Ryan?” Speedle asked.

“I don’t know.” Ryan said truthfully, “I’ve always been in this house.”

“Ryan I know that you’ll have trouble dealing with leaving this house behind because of the years you’ve spent here, but you won’t be alone.” Speedle commented, “H will be there as long as you need him, and if you live with him you’ll be living with me. We’ll help you.”

Ryan turned to look at Speedle and he was crying. Speedle wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in. Ryan didn’t pull away, just lent into him and cried.

“Tell you what, I’ll take you back to mine and Horatio’s house and we’ll watch Law and Order Special Victims Unit. I’ve got box-sets of all the seasons that have been released so far. We can stay up all night if you want, since I don’t think you’ll be sleeping much tonight.” Speedle suggested.

Ryan looked up at him and nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Alright let’s go before it gets too dark.”

Ryan allowed Speedle help him to his feet and followed him back to the Hummer. Speedle called Horatio and told him what his plan was while Ryan pulled his knees up to his chest and fastened the seat belt. It was a long drive back to the house Speedle and Horatio shared and Ryan was dozing by the time Speedle finally pulled into the driveway. The end of the ride jolted Ryan awake and he climbed from the car and followed Speedle inside. He seemed like he had withdrawn back into himself so Speedle didn’t say anything, just ushered him inside, sat him on the couch and put on the first episode of Law and Order Special Victims Unit.

//

“Horatio we’ve got a problem.” Frank stated as Horatio bade goodbye to Calleigh and Eric.

“What’s the problem Frank?”

“I was doing some more checking on Ryan Wolfe and I came across something odd but also interesting.” Frank replied, “I was checking the police report made on Ryan when he was kidnapped apparently at aged three, but the photo that came with the file is odd.” Frank handed a copy of the picture over and Horatio examined it. The smiling face of Ryan stared back at him, but as Frank had said there was something off about the picture.

“He looks too old for a three year old.” Horatio commented.

“Three years too old.” Frank said, “Ryan Wolfe was actually six years old when his parents came to the police and said their three year old son had gone missing.”

“How can you know that Frank?”

“I found this.” Frank stated and handed Horatio another file. Horatio opened it and found the file of a missing person named Ryan Cassidy, who had been kidnapped from his bed aged three years old by a man and woman. The picture that came with it made it extremely evident that Ryan Cassidy was Ryan Wolfe. The date of the original file and the date of the case for Ryan Wolfe were three years apart.

“These cases are about the same boy aren’t they Frank?” Horatio asked.

“Ryan Cassidy was kidnapped, and then to keep the fact that they had kidnapped a young boy the kidnappers reported him as missing under the name Ryan Wolfe.” Frank said. “So now two missing people’s cases have been solved and we’ve got some suspects, and a reason for why Ryan was kept locked underground for his entire life.”

“And now we have to figure out who Ryan Wolfe actually is.” Horatio agreed.


	3. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's true identity is revealed but it does not go down well with the teen. Eric is assigned to watch him but takes him shopping instead. Speedle is turning into a typical dad worrying about his teenager and a surprise end to their shopping trip may just lead to a break in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you so much to everyone who commented or left kudos on this work, I'm really happy you're enjoying it.
> 
> Secondly, I know I said that this work would be going on hiatus soon and it will, but for now I will continue working on it until I go on holiday. So I may update one or two more chapters before the end of March. I can't promise it won't pause on a cliffhanger though.
> 
> Law and Order Special Victims Unit episode from the beginning made up because I honestly can't remember from 15 seasons if that ever happened.
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy the fic :)

When Horatio finally arrived home Speedle and Ryan were sat at opposite ends of the couch, Law and Order paused behind them, fervently discussing something that Horatio couldn’t pick up on since they were talking so fast. Speedle noticed him first.

“H this kid is so clever.” He exclaimed.

Ryan flushed and smiled at Horatio.

“We were watching Special Victims Unit and he noticed the smallest detail that made him realise who the culprit was.” Speedle continued, “It was a flyer or something, on the table by the first apartment they went into and he noticed it and tore a hole in her alibi. He’d make an extremely good detective.”

“Or a CSI,” Horatio replied. “Speed can we have a word.”

“Sure H.”

Ryan watched as Speedle vaulted off the couch and followed Horatio out of the room into the bedroom. They were gone for a few minutes and when they returned both Speedle and Horatio were smiling.

“We’re glad you’re back Horatio me and Ryan were just discussing about how hungry we are.” Speedle complained, “What have you got for us to eat?”

“I was thinking we would let Ryan choose,” Horatio replied.

Ryan blinked and looked between them.

“I don’t know,” He said quietly, “I can cook something.”

“Do you know how to cook?” Speedle asked.

Ryan shook his head, “I can try.”

Speedle laughed. “How about take out?”

“What’s take out?” Ryan asked.

“You call a number and someone brings you food, basically.” Speedle explained quickly, “What sort of food do you like Ryan?”

“I like pizza.” Ryan admitted.

“I could go for a pizza, what about you H?”

“I could go for a pizza also. You’re ordering Speed.”

Speedle opened his mouth to complain but Horatio shot him a warning look and Speedle grabbed his phone and left the room. Ryan watched Horatio settle himself in the space Speedle had just left.

“Ryan I need to ask you a question okay?”

“Is it about my parents?” Ryan asked.

Horatio smiled, “Yes.”

“Okay.”

“I told you before that your parents had filed you missing when you were three years,” Horatio began. Ryan nodded. “Well that is not entirely true.”

“What?”

“My friend, detective Frank Tripp, you saw him before, found out that you were actually six when your parents reported you missing.” Horatio admitted, “So I need to ask if you remember anything, anything at all, before you lived in that room in the basement?”

Ryan remained silent, head down, hands clasped. He was thinking. Horatio waited patiently, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on Ryan.

“I remember sunlight.” Ryan said slowly, “Or I think it was sunlight. It was above my head, and there were other shapes…a star I remember, and a quarter moon. And a bear.”

“A star, a moon and a bear?” Horatio questioned.

“Sounds like a mobile or something,” Speedle suggested, coming back into the room with his phone balanced in his hand.

“And a nightlight.” Horatio agreed.

Ryan glanced between them, confused.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

“I’m not quite sure yet Ryan.” Horatio replied, “Why don’t we get back to watching Law and Order while we wait for the food.”

“Okay.”

Speedle grabbed the remote and pressed play.

The rest of the night went by pretty normally, or as normally as it could considering Ryan had been locked up for over fifteen years and Horatio and Speedle did not know him properly. The pizzas came without a problem, and Speedle and Ryan ended up swapping theirs because Ryan discovered he liked jalapeno peppers and Speedle decided he didn’t. Horatio’s mind was troubled for the entire night despite the front he portrayed, concerning the information that Tripp had given him.

When morning came Horatio and Speedle were awoken by Horatio’s phone ringing. Speedle wrapped his arms around Horatio before he could climb out of bed.

“What’s going on?” He asked sleepily.

“Frank found Ryan’s biological father, he’s bringing him in for questioning.” Horatio replied quietly, “I’ve got to go.”

“Want me to come with?” Speedle asked.

Horatio shook his head as he extracted himself from Speedle’s arms. “Stay here with Ryan, I don’t want him to wake up alone.”

“Hurry back to me Horatio.” Speedle requested. Horatio grinned. Speedle rolled back over and went back to sleep.

//

“Horatio Caine meet Isaac Cassidy.” Frank said as Horatio walked into the interrogation room. The man sat in the chair was evidently nervous. He kept wringing his hands, looking between Frank and Horatio. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under them as if he hadn’t slept for days. His skin was pale and his hair was thin, but when Horatio met his eyes they were unmistakably the same as Ryan’s.

“Why…why have I been brought in officers?” Isaac asked.

“We think we’ve found your son, Mr Cassidy.” Horatio informed him quietly.

At those words Isaac’s head snapped up and his eyes widened. “Ryan…my Ryan. You…you found him…after all this time?”

“We believe so Mr Cassidy, but we’ll need to run a DNA test to make sure.” Horatio affirmed.

“Where…where did you find him?” Isaac asked, “Is he alright, can I see him?”

Horatio and Frank swapped a look before Horatio replied. “Ryan was being kept by a couple named Darius and Amelia Wolfe, do you know them?”

Isaac stared up at them, his eyes full of tears, as he contemplated his answer. “Yes! Yes I do!” He cried after a moment, “They would hound me and my wife when Ryan was first born, saying that we had kidnapped him from them, that they would press charges if he was not returned. We filed a police report against them but we were told unless they physically did something the police couldn’t do anything. And then Ryan went missing when he was three and the police still didn’t do anything!” His voice rose as he spoke until he was nearly shouting, but neither Frank nor Horatio needed to tell him to keep his voice down because at his last words his voice broke and he dropped his head to the table and began sobbing in earnest. “I can’t believe you found him. Can I see him?”

“Mr Cassidy, Ryan is a key witness in an ongoing murder investigation,” Horatio stated. Isaac sat up and gasped, his hand going to his mouth.

“Was…was he hurt is he okay? What happened?”

“Ryan is fine.” Horatio assured Isaac calmly, “Darius and Amelia were killed the night before last and we believe that Ryan witnessed it.”

“I want to see him.” Isaac declared.

“Mr Cassidy-.”

“Please call me Isaac.”

“Alright then, Isaac, where is Ryan’s mother may I ask?”

Isaac looked pained and crossed his arms. “My wife, Frankie, killed herself a few years after Ryan was kidnapped. Darius and Amelia went live and talked about how their son Ryan had gone missing. We recognised him as our son, but no one would listen, completely taken with a new boy that had gone missing. Frankie couldn’t take the pain of knowing that even if our son was found he would be returned to the wrong family. When can I see my son?”

“We need to DNA test the boy we found to make sure you are his son.” Horatio murmured, “But if the test comes back that you are related then you can see your son. But I must warn you Isaac, he is very skittish.”

“What did those bastards do to him?!” Isaac spat.

Again Horatio and Frank swapped looks. This was the first time Isaac had shown anger, would he feel enough anger if he found Darius and Amelia to kill them.

“Frank keep this man company please.” Horatio requested, leaving the room swiftly and pulling out his phone.  
“Speed, can you explain to Ryan what I told you last night and then bring him in? His father wants to meet him.”

Horatio turned around to look back at Frank questioning Isaac more and wondered whether it would be a good idea for Ryan to know the truth right now. Either way he was going to find out, but he had been through a lot already. Was it good to put him through more?

//

Speedle knocked on Ryan’s door but there came no answer. When Speedle entered he found Ryan curled up under the quilt on the bed shivering.

“Are you alright Ryan?” He asked softly.

“Tim?”

“What’s the problem Ryan?” Speedle asked, moving over to the bed and sinking down onto it.

“I woke up and I didn’t know where I was and I was scared.” Ryan babbled. “But I remember.”

“Hey it’s okay,” Speedle soothed, running Ryan’s arm, “It’s going to take some time for you to get used to waking up in a room that you’ve never seen before. But either me or Horatio will be in the house so you can just shout us.”

Ryan nodded and sat up. “Do you need something?”

“I have something to tell you Ryan, something Horatio told me.” Speedle admitted.

“What?”

“This is going to be difficult to hear Ryan okay?” Speedle began, “But I need you to hear me out.”

Ryan nodded.

“I’ve been given some information by Horatio about your parents.” Speedle continued. Ryan watched him silently. “And evidence has come to light that the people who raised you were not your biological parents.”

Ryan remained silent but he frowned. Speedle was pretty sure he was biting his tongue to keep quiet.

“Horatio has made it clear to me that you were kidnapped when you were three by the people that raised you, and your biological parents are out there somewhere in Miami.” Speedle added, “H wants you to come down to CSI so we can test your DNA against a man we think is your biological father.”

“My dad is dead.” Ryan said suddenly. “I saw him die.”

Speedle smiled sympathetically. “Ryan I know you see him as your dad because he raised you, but your biological father has been looking for you for your entire life, and it would be helpful for him, and for us, to know if you are his son.”

“Why?”

“Because that gives him probable cause to murder Darius and Amelia.” Speedle replied, “If he found out where they were and that you were still living with them, it gives him the motive to kill them.”

“Okay I’ll come to CSI.” Ryan agreed immediately, “But I haven’t got any clothes except for the prison overalls that Horatio gave me yesterday.”

“How about I let you borrow one of H’s shirts for over the pants? To make you look less like a prisoner?” Speedle suggested.

Ryan nodded and smiled but it quickly faded. “If this man is my father what happens?” he asked quietly.

“You’re an adult Ryan, you can make your own decisions now. I’m sure H won’t mind letting you stay here even if he does turn out to be your father.” Speedle answered.

“Will you stay with me? While they do the test and when I meet him?” Ryan asked.

Speedle nodded, “Of course,” he said, “I’ll be with you the whole way.”

//

This turned out to be a lie, since as soon as Speedle entered the labs he was called away on another case, leaving Ryan with Eric, who had nothing to do since the continuation of Ryan’s case depended on whether Isaac Cassidy was Ryan’s biological father.

“You’re having a crazy few days huh?” Eric said as he passed Ryan a cup of coffee. Ryan sipped at the coffee and made a gagging noise, but swallowed it despite his dislike. Eric laughed at his reaction.  
“Disgusting right?”

“Why do you drink this?” Ryan asked, coughing.

“Gives me energy, and you need it in this job.” Eric replied with another chuckle.

Ryan pushed the cup away from him and folded his arms on the table.

“What would you do in this situation Eric?” He asked.

Eric raised an eyebrow, “If the person that raised me wasn’t actually my father and I was faced with my biological father?”

Ryan nodded. Eric hummed as he considered his answer.

“H told me about the situation Isaac has been in for the last fifteen years and I think that if I were his biological son I’d meet him so he’d know I was safe and I’d grown up safe to put his mind at rest. Did Speed tell you about your mother?” Eric asked.

“My biological mother?”

“Yeah.”

Ryan shook his head.

“Isaac, your biological dad, told Horatio that your mother killed herself when Darius and Amelia reported you missing. Your father has been searching for you ever since.” Eric admitted. “So if it does come back that you are his son, even if you don’t want to go home with him I’d suggest that you meet him, and at least try and keep in touch with him to put his mind at ease.”

“Thank you Eric.” Ryan murmured.

“Now open wide.” Eric requested, pulling out a swab. Ryan did so and allowed Eric to take his DNA. When he had Eric bade he would be back in a minute before sweeping from the room to get the DNA to Valera.

Ryan watched him go before slumping down on the desk. He buried his face in his arms and tried to fight the tears that came to his eyes. His parents – or the people he had believed to be his parents – had been murdered before his eyes and now he was faced with the evidence that he was not their son. Before this he had never been out of his room and now he had to face all these situations he had never even dreamed of. His father had been right, he would have been better in his room forever.

“You okay Ryan?” Eric asked as he came back into the room.

Ryan jerked upright. “I’m fine.” His voice was thick because of his tears.

Eric sat down in the chair next to Ryan instead of across from him. Before Ryan could say anything else Eric wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was but there was something about Ryan that made Eric feel sympathetic towards Ryan and made him want to comfort him.

“I don’t know what to do,” Ryan sobbed. “I should never have come out into the world.”

“Listen to me Ryan,” Eric said firmly, “The world is difficult and we have to face challenges every day. But we all have people to support us, help us through it. What’s happening to you isn’t normal, but struggles such as these are normal for people. You just haven’t had to face it before.”

Ryan pulled back from Eric and looked up at him, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I’m scared.”

“That’s fine,” Eric said, “It’s fine to be scared Ryan, all humans get scared every now and then.”

Eric noticed Horatio stood by the door holding the folder with the DNA results in it. He nodded at Eric.

“Hey Ryan, do you want to meet your real father?” Eric asked.

Ryan sniffed but wiped his eyes and nodded. “I’ll meet him. You said that everyone faces trouble and that he’s been through a lot. So I’ll meet him to put him at ease.” He said.

Eric nodded and smiled. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Please.” Ryan requested. Eric stood up and pulled Ryan up with him. Ryan followed Eric out of the room and down the corridor to where Horatio was waiting with Isaac. As soon as Eric came into view, with Ryan tailing behind him nervously, Horatio gestured for Isaac to stand. Eric opened the door to the interrogation room and held it open for Ryan to enter. Ryan grabbed Eric’s hand when Eric released the door, his eyes on the ground. Eric was surprised to find him shaking.

“Is that…my little Ryan?” Isaac stuttered, “Look at you, you’re all grown up.”

Ryan said nothing, gripping Eric’s hand tightly as he watched Isaac stumble across the room towards him. He flinched when Isaac reached to touch his face and Isaac’s face crumpled.

“My Ryan,” He whispered, “I’ve been searching for you how you’ve grown I can’t believe it’s really you, you’re so beautiful.”

Ryan tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

“Mr Cassidy please remember that Ryan has been through a lot.” Horatio said softly. “He saw his parents murdered right in front of him.”

“Those bastards are not his parents!” Isaac spat before he could stop himself. “They kidnapped him when he was three years old and-.”

“Don’t speak about my parents that way!” Ryan yelled. It was the first time any of them had ever heard Ryan shout. He pulled away from Eric and approached Isaac. Eric guessed that Ryan was going to attempt some level of violence against Isaac and slipped his arms under Ryan’s to hold him back. “Let me go! That bastard doesn’t get to say those things about my parents. I don’t care if you’re my biological father! You didn’t raise me!” Ryan screamed, “My dad is dead!”

“Get him out of here Eric,” Horatio requested. Isaac had fallen to the floor, sobbing at Ryan’s words. Ryan put up no resistance to Eric dragging him from the room but his eyes were still blazing with anger when Eric got him back into the break room. Speedle chose that moment to return from the scene he had been called to and hurried to find out what was going on.

“Eric let go of him what are you doing?” He demanded as he burst into the room.

Eric kept hold of Ryan, who was still shaking and now sobbing, as he fixed his eye on Speedle. “He just attempted to attack Isaac Cassidy.”

“I guess the DNA match was confirmed then,”

“Yeah it was,” Eric nodded, “But Cassidy said some rather rude things about Darius and Amelia Wolfe and Ryan here snapped. Don’t say anything Speed,” Eric warned as Speedle opened his mouth, “I get it, Cassidy did nothing for Ryan and the Wolfe’s are the parental role model in his eyes but that doesn’t excuse violence.”

“No you’re right it doesn’t,” Speedle conceded. Ryan had stopped struggling and Eric deemed it safe enough to let him go.   
“Are you alright Ryan?”

“I want to go home,” Ryan whispered.

“I don’t think Horatio would let me take you back to the house again,” Speedle admitted, “I’m sorry.”

“No to your home,” Ryan explained.

“Oh okay. Well I’ve got a case to work so I can’t take you home, let me go and talk to H.” Speedle requested, “Stay here.”

Ryan watched him leave. Eric remained with Ryan to make sure he remained calm. Speedle approached the interrogation room where Horatio was still talking to a distressed Isaac Cassidy.

“H, Ryan requested that he’s taken back to our house.” Speedle murmured quietly, “But I’ve got a case to work so I can’t take him.”

“Eric is the only one free right now.” Horatio replied quietly, “Ask him if he’s okay to take Ryan home and watch him until one of us is free.” He decided.

“Got it.” Speedle nodded.

“Wait!” Isaac cried. “Let me see again! He’s my son!”

“That’s not a good idea Mr Cassidy,” Speedle said, “Ryan is rather fragile and jittery right now. You may be his biological father but the people that raised him were just murdered in front of him and he’s emotional. Please wait until Ryan is ready to see you.”

Horatio nodded in agreement as Speedle left the room.

//

Eric eventually had agreed to take Ryan back to Horatio’s home but he was a little wary now he was actually there alone with the boy. Ryan was curled up on the couch.

“Can I have some coffee?” He asked suddenly.

Eric started and chuckled, “I thought you didn’t like coffee?”

“I don’t.” Ryan agreed, “But you said that you use coffee for energy and I feel like I could use some.”

“Have you eaten today?” Eric asked, avoiding the coffee subject, assuming it wouldn’t be a very good idea to give Ryan coffee when he had evidently had it before. Ryan shook his head.   
“So how about I cook for you? You’ll get some energy that way.”

“Okay,” Ryan murmured.

Eric got up to move into Horatio’s kitchen and Ryan followed him.

“What are you doing?” He questioned, amused.

“My dad never let me in the kitchen when he was cooking,” Ryan said, “But he always made such good food. I want to know how he did it.”

“You want me to teach you to cook?” Eric surmised.

Ryan nodded. “Please.”

_Probably figures it’s going to take his mind off everything that has happened,_ Eric thought.

“Okay, we’ll make something simple. What sort of food do you like?” Eric asked. “Actually on second thoughts it’s probably best to see what H has got.” He added before Ryan could answer. Ryan stood back as Eric examined the cupboards. He came out with the ingredients for egg fried rice with a few vegetables.  
“Ever had egg fried rice before?”

Ryan nodded.

“Alright then let’s make that.” Eric decided, “Just do what I tell you okay?”

//

Eric found out two things about Ryan. Ryan wasn’t actually that bad at cooking and he was extremely OCD. Whenever Eric asked Ryan to do something he would do it to the exact measurement, all the ingredients were chopped at the same length and every so often Ryan would go and wash his hands. The only problem came when Eric was dishing up the food and Ryan froze, his hands shaking and he dropped the bottle of Soy Sauce Eric had requested he get to garnish the food. The smash of the bottle drew Eric’s attention and he immediately swept Ryan off the floor since the boy wasn’t wearing shoes. Ryan was shaking badly and his eyes were teary.

“What’s wrong Ryan?”

“It…it just hit me.” He rasped, his throat suddenly dry.

“That your parents are dead.” Eric said.

“And that they aren’t my parents.” Ryan added. “It’s all over for me.”

“Nothing’s over Ryan your life is just beginning. Let me clean up the soy sauce and bring the food out and we can talk.”

Ryan shook his head. “I’m okay. I am. It’s just…hard.”

“It is hard Ryan.” Eric agreed, “But there are good support networks in Miami, and Horatio and Speed will be there for you as well.”

Ryan nodded. “Do you need help to carry the food in? What about cleaning up? I made such a mess.”

“There’s glass on the floor and you don’t have good enough shoes. I’ll make sure to tell Speedle to take you shopping.” Eric murmured.

As he spoke Ryan’s eyes lit up. “I’ve always wanted to go shopping.”

“How about I take you there when we’ve eaten?” Eric suggested.

“I don’t have any money.” Ryan pointed out.

“Your parents left everything to you Ryan, their money and the house. Horatio has already had Calleigh over at the bank getting all the accounts into your name, so you’ve got money now.” Eric explained.

“Oh. So can we go shopping?”

“Sure thing Ryan.” Eric chuckled. “But let’s eat first.”

Ryan nodded and went and sat down. Eric re-entered the kitchen and cleaned up the soy sauce quickly. He grabbed the bowls of rice and a couple of forks and headed back to the living room. Ryan was resting his head on his knees and watching Law and Order but he accepted the food happily. On a second thought Eric went back into the kitchen and fetched two cups of coffee, since that was what Ryan had originally requested. They ate in silence, Ryan’s attention completely take with Law and Order and Eric’s thoughts on Ryan. This boy was an enigma for sure, and would need taking care of. He had been through a lot and he didn’t know how to deal with it and Eric had seen first-hand that he was extremely easy to tip over the edge.

Shopping seemed to calm him down though. Ryan had never been able to go to shops before and every little thing excited him. From revolving doors, which Eric had to drag him out of when the security started shooting them suspicious glances, to the amount of clothes and shoes he had to pick from, even the dressing room. Eric paid for everything, deciding he’d get the cash for it later on when he’d taught Ryan how to use a bankcard, and when Ryan actually had his bankcard.

“You’ll have to need homecare more often Ryan,” Eric laughed as he ferried Ryan back to the Hummer with all the shopping. “I hardly ever get a day off this easily.”

Ryan blinked and smiled. “I’ll do it whenever I can.”

Eric laughed again, shaking his head at Ryan’s innocence.

//

“H I can’t get in touch with Eric,” Speedle commented. Horatio looked up from his work with a concerned look.

“Have you tried the house phone?” He asked.

Speedle nodded, “Several times. No one picked up. They’re not there H.”

“Keep trying Eric, I’ll tell Frank and he can have officers look out for Ryan and Eric.” Horatio ordered.

“Hold that thought Eric’s calling me now.” Speedle said, flipping his phone up. “Where are you Eric?....you took him shopping….what for?...Eric you should have called first damn it I’ve been calling you to check up on Ryan!”

“Calm down Speedle.” Horatio warned.

“Listen Eric just take him back to the house okay!” Speedle demanded, “The person who killed his parents is still out there and they know what Ryan looks like!” Speedle moved the phone back from his ear. “He hung up on me.”

“We would have had to take Ryan shopping eventually Tim,” Horatio said gently, “Ryan has no clothes and no shoes, and we’re going to need to bring him back in here for a line up when we catch the criminal.” He continued.

“I know but…I don’t know Horatio I just have a terrible feeling for Ryan. I mean, he’s kidnapped and never found, kept locked in a basement for years and now suddenly his true father appears…it’s just strange.” Speedle admitted. “Why did you give Eric the day off?”

“He deserved one and I needed you here.” Horatio said, “Eric can look after Ryan.”

“We need to get Ryan a phone,” Speedle sighed, “I’ll get back to work.”

“Tim,” Horatio spoke gently and when Speedle turned back to him he was wearing a fond smile, “Please relax. Ryan will be fine.”

“I do trust Eric. Just not his hands.”

“You think he’d touch Ryan? He’s not that bad Speedle.” Horatio laughed.

“He’s horny.” Speedle said simply, “A lot. And Ryan’s pretty good looking don’t you think?”

“I have no comment on that. Get back to work, I’ll call Eric later on and find out how Ryan is.” Horatio dismissed.

“Got it.” Speedle waved as he left Horatio’s office.

//

Ryan was asleep when Eric pulled up to Horatio’s house, curled up in the seat with the seatbelt pressing rather painfully into his neck. Eric had to catch him when he opened the door since he was leaning against it, and managed to carry him and all the shopping into the house in one go.

Dropping the shopping to the floor Eric froze, Ryan still in his arms, when he heard the clinking of glass from the kitchen. There was no way Speedle or Horatio would be there at this time, their shifts ended in the evening and both would have called to let him know first. Setting Ryan on the couch Eric drew his gun and approached the kitchen as quietly as he could. Before he could round the corner he felt something heavy connect with the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Struggling to pick himself back up with the feeling his skull was split open Eric was hit again and he fell unconscious. The noise woke Ryan and he moved to stand up to see what was happening. An arm wrapped around his waist and hoisted him off the floor. Ryan screamed before the man managed to wrap his hand around Ryan’s mouth, complete with chloroformed cloth. Ryan struggled, knocking the cups of coffee he and Eric had left to the floor, but he eventually went limp. With a gesture both Eric and Ryan were lifted and carried from the house.


	4. Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horatio and the team get a lead on where Eric and Ryan were taken. Eric tries to protect Ryan as much as he can but will it be too late to save them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and commented on this work I'm so glad you're all enjoying it :)
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter :)

“It’s so rare for us to share the same car home,” Speedle murmured. Horatio smiled as he turned into the drive and parked up alongside Eric’s hummer.

“The door is open,” Horatio commented quietly.

Speedle was out of the Hummer before Horatio has even cut the engine. Horatio followed him slowly but with his gun drawn.

“They’re not here H and there’s sign of a struggle and blood! I knew it! The people who killed Ryan’s parents came after him as well!” Speedle called when Horatio finally joined him.

“Calm down Speedle. We need to report this and call the cops. We can process this but the night shift will be the one to follow up on it until tomorrow.”

“I want to go back to work now and process this Horatio.” Speedle requested, “Screw the nightshift. Eric’s my friend and he was taken because we asked him to take care of a victim that we took into our house.”

“Which is why it would be better if we let the nightshift take over.” Horatio pressed.

“H this isn’t going to be a problem with Internal Affairs, it’s not as if Eric is a suspect. He’s a victim. And if this is by the same people that killed Ryan’s parents then Ryan has seen their faces and they won’t keep him alive very long.” Speedle snapped.

“Don’t talk to me like that Speedle, Eric is a close friend of mine as well and it was my idea to bring Ryan into this house.” Horatio’s voice was quiet but hard and Speedle had the grace to look chastised.  
“I’m calling Calleigh in. Start processing.” Horatio commanded. Speedle nodded and walked out to get his kit from the Hummer.

//

When Calleigh arrived Speedle was bent down by the broken coffee mugs taking pictures of them. Horatio was stood with Frank examining the shopping bags.

“Do we know whose blood this is?” Calleigh asked.

“We’re not sure.” Horatio replied, “I’ve sent a sample back to the lab to get tested. We’re hoping it’s from one of the suspects.”

“The splatter on the wall is definitely from a blow, most likely to the head because of the height.” Calleigh commented as she examined the blood. “This blood is around Eric’s height as well, so it’s most likely from him.”

“Which means that the suspects would need to visit a hospital at some point to get Eric checked over. Get to Dade Hospital and check it out.” Horatio informed her. Nodding Calleigh swept from the house again.

“Are you alright Horatio?” Frank asked.

“Where is Isaac Cassidy?” Horatio asked.

“He’s being held in lock up over night because of his emotional state after Ryan tried to attack him.” Frank replied, “He’s not moved all night. Not to use to the phone, nothing.”

“Alright. They must have left some evidence here. We’ve got prints and DNA from them so hopefully we can find a match in the evidence here.” Horatio murmured, “We need to speed through this evidence as thoroughly as possible, they’ve taken Eric along with a witness in an ongoing murder.” Horatio clarified and Frank nodded.

“I’ll get patrol out looking for anyone who saw Eric and Ryan today when they went shopping.”

//

Eric awoke with a splitting headache. The room he was in was dark and small but he was not restrained. Sitting up Eric reached for his head and when he brought his hand back he found his fingers crusted with dried blood. Memories came rushing back and Eric sat bolt upright and swung himself off the bed despite the pain that rushed through him. He stumbled to the door and tried it but it was locked, unsurprisingly.

“Eric?” Ryan’s voice came out of the dark and Eric turned around to find him. Ryan was chained to the wall at the back of the room. He had been stripped of all his clothes and was shivering. Eric stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around Ryan quickly.

“Are you injured?” Eric asked. It was too dark to see Ryan properly.

“I don’t think so.” Ryan replied quietly, “My arms are hurting.”

“That’s because they’re chained up like that. Did you see who brought us here?” Eric inquired.

Ryan nodded. “It’s them! It’s them Eric the men who murdered my parents!” He cried, “They told me I’d never get out of here.”

“Well don’t listen to them,” Eric murmured, “H and Speed are going to be tearing the city apart looking for you.”

“Why would they be doing that?” Ryan asked.

“Horatio taking you into his house wasn’t an act of pity Ryan, he cares about every single victim that he meets. And you’ve really been growing on Speed I can tell. They won’t give up until they’ve found you.” Eric smiled as he spoke and Ryan returned it half-heartedly.

“Your head! Are you okay!?” Ryan asked suddenly, straining against his chains to try and see Eric.

“I’m fine, it’s just a little painful.” Eric reassured. “I’m going to look for a way to get you out of the shackles okay?”

Ryan opened his mouth to reply but the sound of the locks on the door opening made him fall silent. Eric moved to stand in front of Ryan to shield him from the man that entered. He was tall but the top of his face was obscured by an extremely elaborate Venetian mask. His hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail and he was grinning a grin Eric had seen before. It was a predatory grin, a sadistic grin, and in his hand was a scalpel.

“I see you’re awake,” He laughed, “You got a pretty nasty blow to the head, we thought you’d die.”

“It takes more to get me down.” Eric snapped back, “What do you want?”

“This has nothing to do with you,” The man snapped back, “You’re only here so that you don’t tell the cops that we took little Ryan here.”

Ryan cringed at the man’s words.

“You’re not getting to Ryan,” Eric shouted.

“Oh really?” The man laughed. “We already have didn’t we Ryan? We tried to lock you away once for good Ryan but it didn’t work. Now we’re going to have to do it again, and we’re going to kill this guy as well.” The man continued, “But we’ve decided to rough you up a little bit first, to make sure that if you get out again you won’t be speaking.”

“I said you won’t be touching him.” Eric barked.

“Why don’t I cut out your tongue instead then?” The man asked angrily. He grabbed Eric’s arm and yanked him away from Ryan.

“Leave him alone!” Ryan cried.

“Shut up!” The man yelled. “If he’s so determined to protect you then he gets cut up.”

Eric looked at Ryan and smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry about Ryan I can take whatever this punk has to offer.”

“But Eric they killed my parents!” Ryan shouted, “They’ll kill you.”

“No they won’t.” Eric stated, “Because they know I’m a cop and killing a cop won’t get them very far, but keeping a cop alive will.”

“Clever,” The man chuckled, “But I can fuck you up!”

Eric bit his tongue when the man stabbed him with the scalpel. It was a short blade so it did not pierce him deeply, it would be a wound that wouldn’t bother him too much, but it stung deeply. Eric did not want to make a sound and scare Ryan, he could already hear the boy sobbing.

“I could slit your throat right now. Or slit your tongue, your nose, any part of you.” The man whispered, “I’m going to make you scream. And it’s going to scare Ryan. And when I’ve slit you up I’m going to take you out of here and bury Ryan alive.”

“Why do you have so much against him?” Eric retorted with a question, his voice tight.

“Always a cop huh, no matter the situation,” The man chuckled. “I’m not in the mood for answering your questions.”

The scalpel came down again and bit into Eric’s shoulder, just above his shoulder blade. Eric managed to bit back the cry of pain again, but barely, and he knew Ryan knew he was in pain.

“Lazarro that is enough!” A new voice snapped and the man pulled back, releasing Eric, who immediately crossed back over to Ryan to shield him again.

“He’s the one. The one who told me to shoot my dad.” Ryan whispered to Eric. “He told me I would be set for life with money if I killed him. When I refused he shot my dad.”

“It’s okay Ryan they’re not going to hurt you.” Eric murmured.

“But they hurt you.” Ryan sobbed.

“I’m okay.” Eric promised.

“I know you’re lying.” Ryan muttered. “But thanks.”

Eric shook his head. “I’m a cop it’s my job to protect civilians.”

“When you two lovebirds are done,” The new man interrupted. Lazarro had left. Like Lazarro this new man was wearing a Venetian mask to hide his identity. “I’m sorry that you got out Ryan I truly am. I wish you could have died in a place you knew.”

Ryan began sobbing again.

Eric put a hand on his shoulder before glaring at the man. “We’re not going to die here,” he said confidently. “No matter what you do.”

“I like your confidence.” The man chortled, “But even if your cop friends are looking for you you’ll have suffocated before they find you. Again Ryan please accept my apologies.”

“Fuck you,” Eric shouted as the man left and closed and locked the door.

“We’re going to die.” Ryan cried.

“No Ryan please hush, don’t give them the satisfaction.” Eric pleaded, turning to Ryan despite the pain in his head, shoulder and back.   
“Horatio and Speedle are going to find us, arrest these men and save us.” Eric repeated, “I promise.”

Ryan said nothing and Eric could tell that the boy didn’t believe him. Suddenly Ryan reached forward and tugged at Eric’s shirt sleeve, managing to rip it off and pull it down Eric’s arm.

“Take off your shirt!” He demanded. Eric was so shocked that he complied without thinking. Ryan shifted his position as much as he could with the chains and forced Eric to sit back so he could get to the stab wound in his stomach. He bit into the material and managed to rip it in half so it would form a wad.  
“Can I have your belt?” He requested, his brow furrowed in determination. Eric slid it off and handed it to Ryan. Ryan pressed the wad to the bleeding scalpel wound and told Eric to hold it there. He leant forward and wrapped the belt around Eric’s waist, pulling it tight and fastening it.

“It’s only shallow Ryan you don’t have to-.”

“Be quiet!” Ryan snapped, “We’re going to die down here anyway the least I can do is patch up your wounds to make sure you don’t die from infection or something! You got them protecting me.”

Eric did not respond taken aback by the vehemence in Ryan’s tone. It was clear to him that Ryan was breaking. The immense stress that had been placed on him in the last couple of days was finally getting to him. Seeing his parents murdered, thinking he was going to die in his bedroom, being freed only to be locked back up by the same people, it would destroy anyone. And Ryan didn’t know how to process it, or how to deal with it. He had never had to before, he had been sheltered all his life. Shaking his head Eric found Ryan staring at him with a frown.

“What’s the matter?” Eric asked.

“They took all my clothes and you only have one belt,” Ryan replied, “So how do I get this one to stay on your shoulder?”

Glancing around the room Eric did not see anything that could be used as a replacement for a belt.

“Turn around,” Ryan requested, “I’ll just hold it there.”

“It’ll be fine even if you just leave it,” Eric countered, “You don’t have to-.”

“I’m not asking!” Ryan interrupted, “Turn around.”

“You’d make a great cop with assertiveness like that,” Eric commented as he followed Ryan’s orders. Ryan’s hands were cold on Eric’s skin and he was shaking as he held the cloth to the scalpel wound.

“I’d never be able to be a cop.” Ryan whispered, “Even with freedom.”

“Why not?”

“I’m too sheltered,”

“You know cops don’t just start out knowing how to be cops. They have to learn everything, from how to handle their guns correctly to the rules of patrol. Even when you join CSI it’s just a new learning curve that every rookie has to go through. And you make mistakes but that’s how you learn. Sure, it probably doesn’t help that you’ve been locked away all your life, but it does that you have a bachelors in Chemistry.” Eric responded. He couldn’t see Ryan and he didn’t know him well enough but he assumed he’d made him smile.

“It doesn’t matter.” Ryan finally said, his voice quiet and hoarse. “We’re not getting out of here alive.”

“Ryan I need you to stay positive.” Eric pressed, “Have faith in H if you don’t in anyone else, he will find us.”

Ryan made a noise but he didn’t say anything. Eric thought quickly of a way he could distract Ryan, especially since he was sure Ryan’s shaking was partly due to him crying.

“Hey, why don’t you tell me about your parents?” He suggested, “Tell me about your life Ryan.”

“What do you want to know that you don’t already?” Ryan asked.

“What sort of people they were. What they liked to eat, what they liked to do, the sort of things you’d do together. Even if they kept you locked up you must have had interactions with them.” Eric proposed.

Ryan did not reply for a few minutes and Eric was about to give up on distracting him when, “My dad used to read to me all the time. He’d ready fairy stories to me about princesses and heroes and dragons. He’d read me Tolkien and CS Lewis and Carroll and sometimes we’d even act out his favourite scenes.” Ryan paused to chuckle quietly, though it quickly turned into a sob.  
“I once acted as a Balrog and he slayed me, like in the Silmarilion. He hit me off the bed too hard and I broke my arm. Dad freaked out, called a doctor. I think it was one of his friends I saw him a few times.”

“Did you get injured a lot?” Eric asked.

“I was sick,” Ryan said simply, “My dad said my immune system was really bad and that’s why he kept me locked up, to keep me safe and away from diseases.”

“Do you believe that?”

“I did some biology research while I was studying chemistry, on recommendation from my tutor. I figured that the reason I felt so ill all the time was because I was lacking vitamin D among other things. There was quite a bit of sunlight in my room, but not enough exposure for me to really take it in.” Ryan replied, “I told my dad once. He got angry.”

“Did he get angry a lot?” Eric pressed.

“Yeah,” Ryan admitted, “But whenever he did he’d just leave me in my room and leave my care to my mum. He’d never hurt me on purpose.”

Eric mulled over what Ryan had told him before moving on to Amelia. “What about your mum, what was she like?”

“She used to bring a camping stove and oven down to my room and we’d bake together.” Ryan said immediately, “I hated it because it made my room all dirty and I’d have to clean it, but it was really fun as well. We’d make cakes for my dad and cookies. But whenever I’d come upstairs I never knew how anything in the kitchen worked, the stuff mum used was just so different.”

Eric managed to keep Ryan talking about his parents until he energy ran out and he fell asleep, slumped against Eric’s back. His skin was cold, probably since he was only wrapped in Eric’s suit jacket, which Eric was glad he had been wearing.

“Hurry up and find us H, this boy can’t take much more.” Eric murmured to the empty room.

//

“Where are we Speed?” Horatio asked. It was the third day Ryan and Eric had been missing and H was desperate for a lead.

“Trace at the house didn’t come from Ryan or Eric, it’s a mixture found in mines around Miami.” Speedle replied, “There’s no way Ryan got that in his shoes and Eric hasn’t worked any cases involving mines for a while so it has to have come from the kidnappers.”

“Do we have any idea what mine?”

“Valera narrowed it down to two sites. I’ve already called Calleigh and Tripp.” Speed confirmed.

“Good work Speed. You take one with Tripp, I’ll take Calleigh and hit the other.” Horatio decided.

“You got it boss.”

Horatio drove. Calleigh kept casting looks at him as he did and Horatio couldn’t blame her since he was driving rather erratically. Seventy two hours did not look good for Eric and Ryan still being alive but Horatio was still determined to find them and the people that had taken them. They had gotten a hit in codis on the blood in Horatio’s house on a man named Lazarro Pacetti, an Italian-American citizen, with a string of arrests for kidnapping and assault. His father was rich and had managed to get each of his arrests thrown out each time for his son. The DNA found at Ryan’s house was a familial match to Lazarro, definitely his father, meaning that this family was definitely involved in the murder of Ryan’s parents, and the kidnap of Ryan and Eric.

Horatio swerved through the traffic, the sirens of the Hummer on to make it easier. Calleigh did not hold on to the handles in the car but she was marginally worried about Horatio’s driving. He was emotionally invested in this because of both Eric and Ryan and he was panicking, although his physical appearance and expression showed no signs of it.

The mine was coming up on quickly. Calleigh turned in her seat to look for a structure where they could possibly find Ryan and Eric. There was nothing.

“Horatio there are no buildings here, we could look for a mineshaft but that’s going to take time,” She informed Horatio.

“Get on the phone with Speed, find out where they are.” Horatio told her.

Calleigh nodded and dialled Speed.

“Where are you Speed? We’ve got nothing…Horatio says keep going.”

“Where is he?” Horatio asked.

“They’ve reached the mine, Tripp’s seen a mineshaft and they’re about to go and explore,” Calleigh replied, “Let’s hope they’re there.”

“It’s highly unlikely they’ve survived three days with food and water, especially if locked underground.” Horatio said.

Calleigh shook her head, “Eric’s strong he’ll have pulled through.”

“It’s something you may need to prepare yourself for.” Horatio said gently, “Something we all do.”

As Horatio and Calleigh continued looking for a structure that could be holding Ryan and Eric, Speedle and Tripp were descending into the mines.

“What’s the possibility that this is a recovery mission?” Tripp asked.

“Look Frank I know you’re just voicing what we’re all thinking but please don’t.” Speedle requested. “Did you call for backup?”

“They’ll be here in a few minutes,” Frank confirmed. “Which way do you want to go?”

“I’ll go left, you go right,” Speedle decided at the fork, “Be careful Frank.”

“You too.”

Speedle kept his gun up, light trained in front of him and crept down the corridor. There were no doors leading off from the corridor and eventually Speedle came to a dead end. Rapping lightly on the wall confirmed that it was solid. Cursing Speedle turned to go back the way he had come when shouts echoing off the wall made him break into a run. He found Frank facing a metal door with a small window in it. Peeping through Speedle saw Eric and Ryan, Eric slumped on Ryan who was chained to the wall.

“Get this door open!” He demanded.

“No can do,” Frank replied, “It’s locked with a padlock and we don’t have a key.”

“We have to get in there!” Speedle shouted.

“I know,” Frank snapped, “But we can’t right now, I’ll call in a fire crew.”

Speedle banged on the door. “Eric! Ryan! Can you hear me?!” He yelled, hoping his voice would make the others stir. There was no response but Speedle was sure that he could see Eric breathing. He obscured Speedle’s view of Ryan, but he could tell that the boy was naked and his skin looked blue even in the dim light.

“Speedle movement!” Frank cried. Speedle turned immediately and saw a man that looked like Lazarro running away from them.

“MDPD stop!” He yelled, taking off after Lazarro. “Frank get backup and a fire crew here now!”

Lazarro had a head start but no light so Speedle was lucky that he ran into a wall. He jumped on him and pulled him to the ground. He got one good punch in before Lazarro lashed out at him with a knife. The blade cut his face but Speedle ignored the pain and slammed Lazarro’s chest and head into the floor. The blade fell from his hand and the force of Speedle’s attack knocked a key from his other hand.

“Frank!” Speedle yelled “I’ve got the key come and get this guy!”

Frank appeared accompanied by three other police officers and took hold of Lazarro.

“Get them out of there.” Frank informed Speedle. “I’ll call an ambulance.”

Speedle nodded and jumped to his feet. He rushed to the door and ripped the padlock off when the key fit. He had been right when he had seen Eric, he still was breathing but faintly. Speedle grabbed his face and moved it to look at him.

“Eric can you hear me?” Speedle called, gently hitting Eric’s face. Eric’s eyelids fluttered and his eyes cracked open.

“Speed?” Eric was silent and Speedle nearly missed it but he saw Eric’s mouth move.

“You’re awake!” Speedle cried, “Thank god we thought you were dead. Hang on man Tripp’s calling an ambulance.”

“Ryan,” Eric mouthed.

“What?”

“Ryan,” Eric mouthed again.

“Ryan? Shit.” Speedle moved from Eric over to Ryan.

The boy was blue and his skin was freezing.

“He’s not breathing,” Speedle cursed. “Ryan hold on okay. I need a medic in here now!”

When Frank and the ambulance crew finally arrived the rest passed as a blur for Speedle. Frank dismissed him, let him go to the hospital with Ryan and Eric and got in touch with Horatio and Calleigh. Speedle didn’t really remember much of what happened until Alexx appeared and told him to calm down and that Ryan and Eric were both stable.

“Can I see him? And Eric?” Speedle asked.

“Come this way baby,” Alexx agreed and led Speedle to ICU where Eric and Ryan were lay, both hooked up to several drips and heart monitors. Ryan was hooked up to a machine that was breathing for him.

“Eric,” Speedle breathed, “God he looks terrible.”

“He’s better off than Ryan,” Alexx commented, “He was awake before but he’s too dehydrated to talk. From what I’ve gathered Eric tried his best to protect Ryan and keep him warm. Did you get the bastards that did this?”

“We’ve got one,” Speedle replied, “Lazarro Pacetti. We know his father was at Ryan’s house but we’re still looking for him.”

“You better catch these people Speed,” Alexx said, “They hurt my baby Eric and this poor boy.”

“We’ll get them Alexx don’t worry about it.” Speedle promised.

//

It was hours before anyone from CSI came to the hospital. It was Horatio that appeared first and Speedle had to remind himself that they were still on the clock otherwise he would have ran into his arms.

“How is Eric?” Horatio asked.

“Awake and lucid. He told us about what happened and who he saw there and Lazarro was definitely one of them. They left them to suffocate underground, Eric’s not sure how but they slowly did run out of air. Ryan passed out first, weak from hunger and thirst and the lack of air. Eric doesn’t remember much after that.” Speedle explained, “But he’s awake.”

“And Ryan?” Horatio asked.

Speedle smiled sadly, “Not as good as Eric. He’s on a ventilator right now and hooked up to liquid and saline. He wasn’t breathing when we found him, and he was freezing. They locked him in there naked and Eric tried to keep him warm but it didn’t work out very well. The paramedics managed to get him breathing again but right now he’s too weak to breath by himself at the moment. Doctors aren’t sure if he’ll be able to.”

“Poor Ryan. His first time outside and he’s kidnapped and left to die. I promised to protect him Speedle.” Horatio murmured. Speedle noticed the sadness in Horatio’s voice and he put a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay H, Ryan’ll forgive you. What did Lazarro say?” Speedle asked.

“He’s refusing any connection to Ryan.” Horatio admitted, “But he’s cracking. He was controlled by his father that much is obvious because without his guidance he’s not very clever.”

“So can we get him to give the father up?” Speedle asked.

“Maybe. I want you to stay here until Ryan wakes up and get a testimony from him Speedle, Calleigh and I can work the scene and Lazarro.” Horatio said.

“Okay. I’ll go and get Eric’s proper testimony, get it sent over to the lab.”

Horatio nodded and turned to leave. Speedle watched until he disappeared from sight and he re-entered ICU.

“Hey Speed was that H?” Eric asked.

“Yeah but he’s trying to break Lazarro.” Speedle replied.

“Good,” Eric said, “He’s the one who gave me these.” Gesturing to the bandaged scalpel wounds Eric grimaced as he moved.

“We’re hoping to get the father in this as well, his DNA was a match to the DNA found at Ryan’s house.” Speedle said.

“Yeah Ryan told me that the man who came in after Lazarro cut me was the man who told him to kill his father, and then shot Darius when Ryan refused.” Eric nodded, “But Speedle I won’t be able to ID Lazarro by face, they were wearing masks.”

“But you heard his voice, the knife we found him with had your blood on it and he was addressed by name in front of you. He also had the key to the room where you were being held and his blood is in my house from when he kidnapped you. He’s not going anywhere.” Speedle said reassuringly.

“Good,” Eric smiled. He shifted slightly so he could see Ryan. “Is he going to wake up?”

“Doctors aren’t sure,” Speedle confessed. “They’re not sure how long he wasn’t breathing for and they’re all pretty convinced it was a miracle that the paramedics managed to get him breathing again. He may never wake up.”

“I told him I’d protect him,” Eric murmured. “And I failed.”

“That’s funny H said the same thing,” Speedle chuckled.

Eventually Speedle was forced to go home by Alexx, who promised that she would personally watch Eric and Ryan for the night. A patrol officer was stationed outside ICU as well, in case Lazarro’s accomplice decided to try and show up and finish the job.

It was around three in the morning when Eric was woken by the shrill voices of the nurses cluttering around Ryan’s bed. He could hear Ryan’s heart monitor still beeping, so he knew the boy was still alive, but why were the nurses urgently gathering around him. When they drew back he saw they had removed the ventilator and Ryan was awake.

“Hey Ryan,” He murmured and Ryan stirred and turned his head to look at Eric.

“Eric,” He croaked, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Eric asked.

“You tried to protect me even though you knew we were going to die.” Ryan muttered.

“We’re alive Ryan,” Eric reassured him, “Speedle found us.”

“Tim did,” Ryan murmured, “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

“It’s okay Ryan, you’re safe now.” Eric said, “And they caught Lazarro.”

“So it’s going to be all over?” Ryan asked.

Eric nodded as best he could, “It’ll be over. You’ll be safe. Horatio and Speedle will remain with you as long as you want them to be.”

Ryan nodded and smiled. “Thank you again Eric. You were so brave.”

“So were you.” Eric replied, “So were you.”


	5. What happens next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Ryan recover from their ordeal and go to court to bring the Pacettis' to justice. Life seems to get to a nice stage, and Ryan decides to give Isaac Cassidy a chance. But when Frank does a little digging he brings up something that could spell disaster for Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while :) Thank you for being so patient, I've got access to my computer now so I can update a little more regularly. 
> 
> Again thank you for all the comments and the patience, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Eric wasn’t entirely sure why but he ended up enjoying his time in hospital with Ryan. He was there when Ryan was first allowed to eat solid food and he ended up hating it. When Ryan was first allowed out of bed and allowed to bath, which was something he complained about since he had woken up, Eric accompanied him to the bathroom and waited on a chair while Ryan bathed in place of a doctor. Ryan wasn’t completely confident around Eric, but since they had spent three days together with Ryan naked he was calmer around him than the doctors, who he didn’t trust. Eric walked the corridors with him when Ryan was able to walk around without needing a wheelchair and talked to him every day. He learnt a lot about the boy during that time.

Speedle visited them every other day as did Horatio, Calleigh and Alexx. Ryan was talkative with the former two and not so with the latter two. Lazarro eventually gave up the name of his father and his location and he was brought in, along with his brother, Lazarro’s uncle. The gun that killed Darius was found in their house with Lazarro’s fathers fingerprints on, all Horatio and the DA needed was Ryan and Eric’s positive ID.

“Will I have to testify?” Ryan asked as he and Eric sat on Eric’s bed and watched TV. The two had been moved into a private room, Eric acting as a guard to Ryan despite still being in a hospital bed himself.

“Yes,” Eric said truthfully, “But Horatio and Speedle will walk you through it and be there with you every step of the way.”

“Will you be there?” Ryan asked.

Eric nodded. “I’ll have to testify as well about the kidnapping. I can be there if you want me to be when you’re testifying.”

Ryan nodded vigorously. “I do.”

Eric smiled, “No problem.”

“How long have I been out now?” Ryan asked.

“Free from your bedroom?”

“Mm,”

“It’s been about two weeks now.” Eric answered, “But most of that you’ve spent in hospital.”

Ryan smiled. “I have haven’t I? My dad always said this would be how it turned out if I was ever allowed free.”

“You know he’s not right,” Eric stated.

Ryan nodded, “I know but he always did say it.”

//

The court date finally came and Ryan had to travel there from the hospital. The doctors wanted to keep him in until he was back to complete health but Horatio had made it clear that they needed him as a star witness.

“Do you know what you’ve got to do?” Horatio asked as Ryan fiddled with the tie he was wearing.

“Sit in the witness stand and answer questions. And tell the truth.” Ryan replied.

Horatio nodded, “Tim and I will be in the room the entire time, and Eric will be there as much as he can be, but since he’s another witness he won’t be able to come in until he’s called. This is the court date for Mr Pacetti, you’ll have to go to two more for Lazarro and Mr Astorino.”

Ryan nodded. “I’m scared Horatio.”

“It’s alright Ryan, we’ve got enough evidence to send them to prison for the rest of their lives even if your testimony gets questioned.” Horatio comforted Ryan before the DA came forward and called Ryan to the witness stand.

Ryan was shaking when he swore the oath, stumbling over his words but eventually the questioning began. The attorney that was defending Mr Pacetti went first.

“So Ryan, you are the son of the murdered victims are you not?” The attorney asked.

Ryan nodded.

“Speak up young man,” The judge said loudly.

“Yes sir.”

“And you claim to have witnessed your father being murdered.” The attorney continued.

“It’s not a claim sir, it’s the truth.” Ryan replied.

“It’s it true that your father, the victim, kept you locked up for fifteen years of your life?” The attorney inquired.

“Yes sir.”

“Okay. Can you tell the court what happened that night my client apparently murdered your father?” The attorney requested.

Ryan nodded. “My father and I were arguing because my father had found out that I had gone outside and he wasn’t happy about it. My mother wasn’t there but then Mr Pacetti, Mr Astorino and Lazarro came in. I didn’t see what happened to my mother because my father was blocking me. Mr Pacetti grabbed my father and threw him to the floor and I saw my mother bleeding from her neck. Lazarro got hold of me and pulled me back away from my father.” Ryan paused and took a deep breath. He found Eric’s eyes across the room and Eric smiled. Feeling a little more reassured Ryan continued.  
“Mr Pacetti told me that my father had killed my mother and he gave me a gun. He told me to shoot my father to get revenge for my mother. I refused. Mr Pacetti took the gun off me and shot my father. I held my father as he died and then Lazarro grabbed hold of me and locked me in my bedroom.”

The questioning of Ryan continued for hours by both the DA and the defence and Ryan slowly grew quieter and quieter, taking longer and longer to answer questions and he became muddled. It soon grew too much for Speedle to watch and he nudged Horatio, who murmured to the DA to get Ryan taken from the stand.

“Your honour can I request a recess,” the DA requested.

“You have ten minutes.” The judge agreed. The DA approached the bench alongside the defence attorney.  
“You two are working this boy hard, you do realise he’s still in hospital after the gruelling torment he went through when he was kidnapped?” The judge snapped.

“I’m sorry your honour that’s why I requested this recess. I’d like Ryan to be removed from the witness stand and taken back to the hospital.” The DA replied.

“I can only agree with you. Mr Wolfe,” The judge turned to Ryan who jumped and turned to face the judge.   
“You’re free to step down from the stand now Mr Wolfe your services will not be needed for this case anymore.”

“Thank you your honour.” Ryan murmured. Speedle came forward and supported him as he climbed from the witness box and stumbled from the court room. Horatio and Eric followed them out, taking advantage of the recess.  
“Did I do good Tim?” Ryan asked.

“You did real good Ryan, especially considering the length of time they questioned for you.” Speedle replied, “I’m going to take you back to the hospital okay?”

“No I want to stay here for Eric’s testimony.” Ryan said quickly.

“Ryan the DA got you out of the witness stand to go back to the hospital if you go back into the court room the defence could use that as an excuse to get you back in the witness stand.” Horatio informed him, “Let Speedle take you back to the hospital and get you checked over, Eric will come and see you when you get out.”

“Okay,” Ryan agreed. “Good luck Eric.”

“Well done to you Ryan,” Eric replied as Speedle chivvied Ryan out of the building.

Ryan was yawning and stumbling when they reached Speedle’s car.

Speedle chuckled. “You can go to bed soon.”

“Will he get put away?” Ryan asked.

“Pacetti? Yeah we’ve got more than enough evidence to put him away.” Speedle confirmed, “He’s going down, so is Lazarro and so is Astorino.”

“Good. They killed my parents.” Ryan whispered.

“Why don’t you sleep on the drive back to the hospital,” Speedle suggested. Ryan nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes and Speedle chuckled.

//

When Ryan woke he wasn’t alone in the hospital room but it was not Speedle or Eric as he had been hoping, it was Isaac Cassidy.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“Tim Speedle called me. He said he had to go back to the court and didn’t want you to be alone.” Cassidy replied.

“I don’t want you here.” Ryan snapped.

“Ryan I’m sorry that I said those things about Darius and Amelia,” Cassidy said quickly. Ryan crossed his arms and turned his head away from Cassidy in a rather childish expression of anger.  
“Please Ryan will you listen to me?” Cassidy requested.

“Sure,”

“When you went missing I tried my hardest to find you. I spent years campaigning to find you and I hated the people that took you. But you’re safe and healthy despite being kidnapped and I’m happy to those people for raising you and keeping you safe.” Cassidy began, “Darius and Amelia, they were terrible people to me and I was glad that you were found and they were gone. But now I realise that it was a terrible event for you. Please let me in Ryan, I want to get to know my little boy.”

Ryan had turned back to look at Cassidy as he had been talking and the anger had faded from his face.

“Can we start over Ryan? Please?” Cassidy begged.

“It’s going to take some time,” Ryan replied quietly, “Because you aren’t my dad at the moment. But I’ll give you a chance.” Cassidy’s face split into a smile and he moved towards the bed, “But!” Ryan said quickly, “When Pacetti, Lazarro and Astorino are in jail and I’ve managed to settle down.”

“Thank you Ryan. How are you?” Cassidy asked.

“Tired.” Ryan admitted, “Will you still be here when I wake up?” He asked.

“Unless one the CSIs comes back then I will.” Cassidy agreed.

“Thank you.” Ryan murmured.

//

When Ryan re-awoke it was Eric who was there waiting for him, unconsciously scratching at the scalpel wound to his stomach.

“How did it go?” He asked.

“Guilty,” Eric said, “Pacetti has been sentenced to four life sentences and two sentences for kidnapping. No chance of bail. Pacetti is never getting out.”

Ryan’s smile was so bright that Eric couldn’t help but smile himself. “Did my testimony help?”

“It was paramount in putting him away.” Eric confirmed.

“I’m glad. I could do something for my parents. Are you okay?” Ryan asked.

“Why?”

“You’re scratching the scalpel wound.” Ryan pointed out.

“Ah I didn’t even notice,” Eric murmured, pulling his hand back from the wound. “The court date for Lazarro and Astorino’s court dates are set, a couple days away so you’ve got some time to rest up. Doctors say as long as you rest you’ll be allowed to check out tomorrow.”

“I’m glad. I’ve never been to a hospital before but I’m bored in here. Tim said we were going to watch the entirety of Special Victims Unit but I can’t stuck in here.” Ryan complained.

Eric smirked. Ryan had changed quite a lot since he had been rescued from his room. He was coming out as more confident and he was forming bonds with other people easily. Eric found himself drawn to Ryan but he wasn’t sure why and he wasn’t sure he liked it. But right now, Ryan was happy and Eric was happy and they had got one of the bastards that had kidnapped both of them and killed Ryan’s parents. Life was pretty good right now.

“Will the court be as difficult as it was today?” Ryan asked.

Eric nodded. “Most probably. The attorney for the defence is going to try their hardest to discredit your story, make you second guess yourself and tell a lie. You have to be strong, like you were today.”

Ryan smiled and nodded. “Like you as well?”

“Well I’m practised at this,” Eric admitted, “I’m called upon from time to time to give forensic analysis of the evidence for the defence, or for the prosecution.”

“Oh.” For some reason Ryan looked oddly disappointed.

Eric laughed, “It’s not a competition Ryan.”

“It could be.” Ryan pointed out.

“I’d still be winning.” Eric said.

“Yeah but my testimony is going to be crucial in putting three men away for life. Have you done that in a court?” Ryan asked.

Deciding it would be better not to point out to Ryan that he had put countless people behind bars through his work as a CSI Eric pretended to pause and think before he answered. “I’ve done one or two.”

“So I’m winning?” Ryan asked.

“For now,” Eric replied.

Ryan grinned and collapsed backwards onto the bed.

“I’m tired.” He admitted.

Eric smiled, “You were sleeping when I came in.”

“I know but I’m tired.” Ryan said.

“Let’s sleep then,” Eric suggested. Ryan nodded and shifted around so he could curl up under the covers. Eric watched him for a moment before he himself got under his covers, careful of his scalpel wounds.

“Goodnight Eric.” Ryan mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight.”

//

By the end of the week Ryan had been back to court twice, put Lazarro and Astorino behind bars and was back at Speedle and Horatio’s house. The two had decided to throw a small get together to celebrate Ryan’s true beginnings of freedom. And Speedle had not failed to notice how Ryan seemed to stick to Eric like glue, barely leaving his side even if he didn’t interact with the people Eric did.

“Are you suspicious?” Horatio asked as he fished some more beers from the freezer.

Speedle shrugged, “Not really. They were stuck in a mine for three days together and Eric putt his life on the line with Lazarro to protect Ryan, I get that he feels safe with him. We may as well move Eric in if they get any closer.”

“Ryan will most likely find something else just as interesting when everything has finally settled down, so don’t worry about it too much.” Horatio murmured, nudging Speedle back to the party.

Eric had an arm around Ryan’s shoulders and Ryan was leaning into him as Horatio went to let Marisol in, whom Eric had invited to meet Ryan. Ryan shrank into Eric a little more when Marisol approached, but there was no denying her resemblance to Eric, so before she had a chance to speak he had exclaimed her name.

“You must be Ryan then?” She inquired, holding out her hand.

Ryan nodded as he shook her hand, mumbling something about how she was very pretty. Marisol laughed, taking the compliment in her stride and shot an approving look at Eric. Caught off guard Eric flushed and shook his head.

“Eric’s told me quite a bit about you,” Marisol told Ryan. “I heard you were trapped with him in that mine?”

Ryan nodded vigorously. “Eric saved my life. He’s a hero.” He declared.

Everyone stopped talking to look at Eric. Normally he would have liked the attention but it was making him a little uncomfortable. Horatio stepped forward and Eric hoped he was going to come to his rescue, but instead he raised his glass.

“Let’s hear it for Eric,” He said.

Ryan took Eric’s glass so he could toast him along with the others while Eric grew more and more red. When the toast was done Ryan took a sip of the contents of Eric’s glass and made a face. Eric laughed.

“A bit too strong for you?” He asked.

Ryan nodded, “It tastes horrible.”

“We’ll find an alcohol for you, don’t worry.” Eric assured him. Ryan was about to tell him that he wasn’t sure he wanted to find a taste for alcohol, considering the one or two people around them that were slightly drunk, but he lost his words when he saw Isaac Cassidy walk in.   
“Who invited him?” Eric asked, a little too loudly. Ryan disentangled himself from Eric and approached Isaac, the first time he had been apart from Eric for the whole night.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Isaac said quietly.

“I’m fine.” Ryan replied. “Thank you for staying at the hospital. Eric told me you sat vigilant in the chair even after he got back and only left when you were exhausted.”

“You’re my son Ryan, I want to be with you as often as I can.” Isaac said.

Horatio approached them quietly and smiled at Isaac. “Why don’t you and Ryan go out for lunch sometime next week? If you feel comfortable enough to do that Ryan. I can make sure either myself, Eric or Speedle drops you off and picks you up again.”

Ryan considered the proposition and was about to admit he didn’t feel comfortable with it when he caught the look in Isaac’s eye. The man was desperate for this to go ahead, Ryan could tell, he had a similar panicked look in his eye that Darius had had when he was dying in Ryan’s arms. If he denied this it would break Isaac, a man who had been searching for his son since the day he had disappeared. No matter how uncomfortable he felt he should do something to put this man at ease, to make him feel as though he had done enough.

“That’s fine.” Ryan assented.

Isaac smiled widely and went to hug Ryan. He remembered at the last second how jittery Ryan was and made to pull back, but Ryan moved forward and hugged him regardless.

“Here,” Horatio handed Isaac his card. “Call this number and we’ll arrange things.”

“Thank you Lieutenant.” Isaac murmured, “And thank you for giving me a chance Ryan.”

Ryan said nothing but smiled as Isaac turned and left.

Horatio clapped Ryan on the shoulder and smiled. “That was a brave thing to do Ryan.”

“Eric told me that it was right to give him a chance because he’s been trying his whole life to find me. And I saw something in his eyes. If I had denied him this chance he would have broken. I don’t want to break people Horatio.” Ryan explained.

“That’s because you’re a good person Ryan.” Horatio said.

“I’ve never been on a lunch date before.” Ryan mused, “Maybe I should ask Eric, I bet he’s been on loads.”

With that said he wandered off to find Eric again and Horatio watched him go with a fond smile on his face. Alexx approached him with a knowing smile of her own.

“This boy has really grown on you hasn’t he Horatio?” She asked.

Horatio nodded, not even bothering to try and hide it from Alexx. “Tim and I once discussed what our future concerning children would be and we always said that when the time was right we’d probably adopt. But now we don’t really need to.”

“He’s not going to stay forever Horatio,” Alexx warned, “Even if he’s childlike now he’ll grow quickly since he’s got access to the world.”

“I know,” Horatio said, “But for the time that he is innocent and needs to be taught knowledge about the world Tim and I will be there for him.”

Alexx nodded, “If Eric doesn’t steal him first.” She said with a sly smile. Horatio smiled as well, watching as Ryan wormed his way back under Eric’s arm and asked him directly for help with a dinner date. Eric flushed and agreed to help, and Marisol pledged herself to helping him as well.

“I think Tim is more afraid of that than I am.” Horatio said, “I know that Ryan will always come back to us for guidance if he needs it. He’s attached to Eric because of all they went through together, but it’ll pass when he realises he’s safe again.”

“If you say so.” Alexx chuckled.

Horatio smiled his own knowing smile and walked over to Eric and Ryan to partake in their conversation.

//

Five days later Speedle was pulling up the Hummer outside a small restaurant that Isaac had suggested close to the beach. Ryan was fidgeting in the passenger seat, trying to pull his shoes back on. He had grown so use to not wearing shoes since he had always been inside that he refused to wear them as often as possible.

“Do you have your phone?” Speedle asked.

Ryan nodded, pulling it out of his pocket for Speedle to see. “I’ll call you when lunch is over and wait outside at this spot for you.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later. Have fun Ryan.” Speedle said.

Ryan smiled and climbed out of the car. Isaac appeared at the door of the restaurant and waved at him. Ryan approached him and shook his hand and Speedle watched them exchange a few words before he lost sight of them.

“I’m really glad you could come Ryan,” Isaac murmured as he pulled a chair out for Ryan.

“Were you expecting me not to?” Ryan asked.

Isaac shrugged, “I guess I was expecting a phone call.”

“I said I’d give you a chance,” Ryan pointed out.

Isaac nodded, “I know, but I figured I might have pushed you a bit too early.”

“Well, we’ll know by the end of the day.” Ryan said quietly. They fell silent until a waiter came and took their orders. Ryan ordered something he had never heard of before along with coffee and Isaac ordered the same.

“I’m very proud of you Ryan.” Isaac eventually broke the silence.

Ryan blinked. “Why?”

“For going to court and facing those men.” Isaac replied, “It must have been very hard.”

“It was. I don’t really want to talk about it if that’s okay.” Ryan requested.

Isaac nodded vigorously, “Of course I’m sorry. How about we talk about you? It’s been so long I hardly know anything about you anymore.”

“Why don’t we talk about me when I was a baby?” Ryan suggested. He felt tired, and didn’t particularly want to talk to Isaac about himself when he hadn’t even figured out who he was properly yet.

Isaac smiled and reached for his wallet. He drew out a photo of a baby and showed it to Ryan. “This is you when you were a little baby.” He began, “This was only a couple of months after you were born, and your mother was holding you, you can see her arms here.”

“Do you have any pictures of her?” Ryan asked.

Isaac nodded and withdrew one. She was pretty but there didn’t seem to be any features about her that Ryan shared. Ryan examined the photo closely, drinking her in, wondering what it would have been like if she had raised him and not Amelia. He was not entirely sure if he liked Isaac from the times he had been around him, but this women looked nice, looked as if she would have been a good mother.

“Ryan?” Isaac asked.

“Huh?”

“I asked you if you remembered anything,” Isaac repeated.

Ryan shook his head. “I don’t remember anything. She’s just very pretty.”

“She was.” Isaac agreed, “You would have loved her.”

Their food came before either of them could say anything else and they mostly ate in silence. Ryan kept shooting glances at Isaac but the man never noticed. He made small talk which Ryan attempted to keep up with but he just felt so tired. Maybe this had been a bad idea. It was too late to call Speedle and ask him to pick him up since they were already eating, but Ryan just wanted this to be over.

//

As Ryan floundered over what to do Horatio was approached by Frank in the CSI headquarters.

“What’s the matter Frank?” Horatio asked.

“I did a little digging into Isaac Cassidy, turns out that isn’t his real name.” Frank replied.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, his real name is Isaac Pacetti.”

“Pacetti!” Horatio turned swiftly to Frank. “As in the Pacetti that kidnapped Ryan and Eric and killed Ryan’s parents?”

Frank nodded. “The very same. Isaac is the son of Pacetti, the brother of Lazarro.”

“Frank, Ryan is with him right now, alone.” Horatio exclaimed, rushing to the lift. Frank followed him, taking up his phone and calling for dispatch. Horatio brought out his phone as well and called Speedle.  
“Tim get to that restaurant now. Isaac is a Pacetti. Ryan could be in danger!”


	6. The Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is questioned over his connection to the Pacetti family and the murders of Ryan's parents but is found innocent. Ryan's biological aunt, sister of Frankie, appears with evidence that could condemn Isaac with a different crime. And Ryan, after accepting another dinner with Isaac, returns to the home he was kidnapped from and finds a photograph that shocks him to his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned out the entire fic in chapters and it should be about twelve chapters long, so we're nearly half way through!! Also because there is a plan I should be able to get the chapters written quicker because I know the general story for each chapter :)
> 
> However, it is exam period for me now at Uni so updates may be sporadic. I'll try at least one chapter every two weeks.
> 
> Don't be afraid to send any comments or questions my way and thank you to everyone who has kept up with the fic and is enjoying it and has left kudos and comments previously.
> 
> Enjoy.

Ryan was not expecting an entire squadron of police cars to turn up at the restaurant and his mouth got very dry when they did. Isaac jumped and turned around in his chair when the sirens started going off.

“What do you think is going on?” He asked.

Ryan stood as a Hummer pulled up and Speedle jumped out. Moving away from the table Ryan hurried to the door as Speedle burst into the restaurant.

“Tim what’s going on?” He asked.

“Ryan go to the Hummer and wait for me there.” Speedle ordered, not looking at Ryan, merely glaring at Isaac. Ryan followed his gaze and then looked back at Speedle. He opened his mouth to speak but Speedle shook his head.  
“Just go to the Hummer.”

He didn’t want to make a scene in a restaurant so Ryan left and moved to the Hummer. A police officer approached him and opened the door for him.

“Please stay here sir.” He bade and Ryan nodded, climbing into the Hummer and shutting the door. The officer moved into the restaurant and Ryan watched as they pulled Isaac from his seat and handcuffed him. What was happening? What had Isaac done? Speedle did not return to the Hummer straight away so Ryan pulled out his own phone and scrolled through the list of names. He chose Horatio because he knew that he would know what was going on.

“ _Ryan are you alright?”_ Horatio asked before Ryan could speak, answering after the first ring.

“I’m fine.” Ryan replied. “What’s going on Horatio? Police officers just came and arrested Isaac Cassidy and Tim seems flustered.”

“ _Frank just informed me that Isaac Cassidy is actually named Isaac Pacetti.”_ Horatio said quietly, “ _We’re getting you out of there for you own protection.”_

“Did he had something to do with the murder of my parents?” Ryan asked, eyes widening as he watched them pull Isaac towards a squad car.

“ _We don’t know Ryan but we’re going to find out when we question him.”_ Horatio replied. Ryan snapped his phone shut and climbed out of the Hummer before Horatio could say anything else. The police did not notice him until he was within punching distance of Isaac. Speedle managed to grab him just before Ryan hit Isaac, swinging him round in his arms and wrapping them around him so Ryan couldn’t move.

“I told you to wait in the Hummer,” He said.

Ryan struggled against his hold but Speedle was much stronger than him. “Horatio told me that he’s a Pacetti. He could have had something to do with my parent’s murder!” He exclaimed.

“We don’t know that Ryan.” Speedle stated.

Ryan continued struggling as Speedle wrestled him back to the Hummer and shoved him in the back seat.

“Even if he did have something to do with it,” He continued as Ryan turned to open the door again, “You can’t just go around attacking people.”

Ryan said nothing. He looked angry and Speedle understood why, his biological father may have had something to do with the death of his parents. Eventually he seemed to accept that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of the car so he sat back and folded his arms and watched as Speedle turned to the officers that had followed them and convinced them that Ryan was fine, he had it under control.

“I’m going to take you home,” Speedle said as he climbed into the car, “I want you to stay there okay. Don’t answer the door to anyone.”

“Do you really think he’s involved?” Ryan asked.

“Lazarro is your uncle and the man who killed your parents is your grandfather, there’s no way that is a coincidence.” Speedle admitted, “But there have been stranger occurrences. We’ll get to the bottom of this Ryan I promise.”

Ryan nodded and leant back against the seat.

//

“You know why we have brought you in don’t you, Isaac.” Horatio stated as Isaac was deposited into a seat in the interrogation room. Eric stood by him, arms folded, as he watched Isaac.

“I…I have no idea,” Isaac stuttered.

“Don’t play dumb with us,” Eric said, “Your brother, father and uncle were the ones responsible for the death of Darius and Amelia Wolfe.”

Isaac dropped his head into his hands, and shook his head. “I should have known that would come back to haunt me,”

“What would, Isaac?” Horatio asked.

“My family.” Isaac replied. “I abandoned my family when Frankie got pregnant, I didn’t want my son to grow up with the influences that I did. I took her family name and broke off all ties with them and I guess over the years I just forgot about them.”

“You broke away from the Pacetti family?” Eric asked to clarify.

Isaac nodded. “My upbringing was harsh and my dad expected both me and Lazarro to carry on with the family trade.”

“Which was,” Eric prompted.

“Security, in the bad sense.” Isaac replied, “Protection if you want, but it was a bad business and I hated it. I didn’t want to be involved with it any longer and when Frankie got pregnant it was the perfect opportunity for me to break away from the family. I never looked back.”

Horatio glanced at Eric as he contemplated Isaac’s story. They hadn’t found any evidence at the crime scene that Isaac had been there, and Lazarro had not implemented his brother when he was interviewed. There might be the possibility that they had found the connection between the Wolfe’s and their murderers and that was it.

“Why did you not mention this when we first brought you in?” Eric asked.

“I was a bit preoccupied with the fact that you’d found my son, I had no reason to say that I was related to the Pacetti family.” Isaac replied.

“And when we brought them in and you found that out you felt that you shouldn’t say anything.” Eric pointed out.

Isaac looked him square in the face. “I left the family and it never hit me that I should do so. I’m only human I can make mistakes.”

Eric held the eye contact, arms still folded, until Horatio cleared his throat. “Since we have no evidence that you were involved with this murder you are free to go.”

“Thank you,” Isaac said, standing and leaving the room immediately.

Eric watched him go with a glare. “I don’t trust him H.”

“We have no evidence that links him to the crime so until we do we have to let him go.” Horatio said quietly. “I need to ring Ryan and tell him that Isaac is not involved in this case at all. Don’t worry Eric, if he had ideas to hurt Ryan he knows we’re onto him now so he won’t do anything.”

Eric did not look convinced but he followed Horatio out of the interrogation room, nearly walking into him when Horatio stopped suddenly. Eric moved to the side and saw Horatio staring at a woman who Isaac was talking to. She did not look happy to see him and pushed his hand away when he went to place it on her shoulder. They couldn’t hear what was being said, Isaac was speaking too quietly, but she looked angry. As Isaac entered the lift Horatio approached her and Eric followed, intrigued as to who she was.

“Are you okay ma’am?” Horatio asked.

She jumped when Horatio spoke and turned to him quickly. “I’m looking for the investigator who worked on the Wolfe murder case.” She said.

“That would be me. Horatio Caine.” Horatio said, extending his hand.

“Sapphie Cassidy.” She replied, shaking his hand firmly.

“Cassidy,” Horatio murmured, “Any relation to Frankie Cassidy?”

She nodded. “Frankie was my sister. And I’ve come to talk to you about her.”

“Please come this way,” Horatio requested, leading Sapphie back towards the interrogation room Isaac had just left.  
“How can I help you?”

“I believe that my sister was murdered and I want you to prove it.” Sapphie stated firmly.

//

Speedle got a text from Horatio that Isaac was not involved in the murder, but he might be the connection in the case. He informed Ryan, who said nothing just lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Silence settled between them until Ryan’s phone rang.

“It’s Isaac.” He stated when Speedle asked why he wasn’t answering it.

“He isn’t involved Ryan, answer it.” Speedle said.

Ryan flipped open his phone and put it to his ear. “Hello.”

“ _Ryan I’m sorry that our dinner date was interrupted.”_ Isaac’s voice said. Ryan said nothing, but Isaac took that as a cue to go on. “ _How do you feel about meeting up and trying again?”_

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Ryan said.

“ _Please Ryan, I really want to try and make this work with you.”_ Isaac begged. “ _It’ll still be in a public place if that makes you more comfortable.”_

Ryan glanced at Speedle, who shrugged and mouthed “It’s your decision.” Horatio had confirmed that Isaac was not involved in the murder of his parents, and therefore he had been wrongfully arrested. It might be worth giving him a second chance.

“Okay, how about tomorrow.” He suggested.

“ _Really? Yes that would be brilliant. I’ll text you the details of the restaurant when I choose one.”_ Isaac exclaimed.

“Sure, see you tomorrow.” Ryan said and closed his phone.

“You don’t sound happy about seeing him again.” Speedle pointed out.

Ryan shook his head, “I’m not really. He creeps me out and I don’t know why.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine tomorrow, I promise we won’t come and arrest him,” Speedle joked.

Ryan smiled. He looked tired and strained, which was understandable considering he had had many stressful days one after another after another.

“Why don’t you go and get some rest,” Speedle suggested, “I’ve got to get back to work.”

Ryan nodded, “Okay.”

Speedle found himself ruffling Ryan’s hair as he walked past him towards the door to leave to go to work. Ryan leant into the embrace and smiled.

//

Horatio exchanged a glance with Eric after Sapphie had finished giving her evidence. She was claiming that Isaac Cassidy had murdered her sister and made it look like a suicide, and she had also brought evidence of a case of fraud that she claimed led back to Isaac himself. It was a rather farfetched story but as CSIs they should investigate both claims.

“Is this all the evidence you have collected for the fraud case?” Horatio asked, nodding at the piles of paper Sapphie had brought in with her.

She nodded, “You’ll find a lot of information here that puts him in the picture.”

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention,” Horatio said, “And we shall investigate the death of your sister as well as we can to see if we can find evidence of the murder.”

“Thank you lieutenant,” Sapphie said, “It means everything to me that you say that.”

Horatio shook his head, “We are CSIs we are here to investigate whenever there is a crime.”

“It’s just that no one has ever believed me before.” Sapphie admitted.

Horatio smiled, “Even if there isn’t a shred of evidence we will do the best we can to find the truth.”

Sapphie smiled and stood. “Thank you Lieutenant.”

“Do you have a contact number?” Horatio asked.

Sapphie dug into her purse and withdrew a small notecard. “You can reach me on this anytime you need to.” She explained, “Thank you again lieutenant.”

Horatio smiled and nodded, opening the door for her and walking her out to the lift. Eric decided to go down to the morgue and see Alexx, to see if she couldn’t find anything out about the autopsy of Frankie Cassidy.

“There’s no record of an autopsy baby,” Alexx informed Eric when he told her what he was after.

“What?”

“There was an autopsy done but there’s no record of the finds,” Alexx corrected herself.

“That’s really strange, don’t you think Alexx?” Eric asked.

Alexx nodded. “Why are you asking about such an old case?”

“Frankie’s sister came in and claimed that her sister had been murdered, H promised that we’d investigate the claim.” Eric explained.

“Frankie, Ryan’s biological mother right?” Alexx guessed.

Eric nodded, but a thought struck him. “Only according to Isaac you know. There has to be a reason why Amelia and Darius would kidnap a baby, especially from someone related to the Pacetti family, right?”

“What are you thinking baby?” Alexx inquired.

“I’m not sure yet but, it might be possible that Frankie is not Ryan’s actual mother.” Eric replied slowly, “It’s just a theory that came to me right now, but it could make sense, especially since we haven’t found a link between why Darius and Amelia would kidnap a baby Ryan.”

Alexx nodded. “Don’t work yourself too hard baby,” She said softly.

Eric chuckled and shook his head, “I’m fine Alexx it’s been ages since I was taken.”

“Just don’t push yourself okay,” Alexx pressed.

Eric nodded, “Okay Alexx I won’t.”

“I’ll see what I can do about those autopsy records for you Eric.” Alexx said as she shooed Eric out of the morgue.

“Thank you,” Eric called.

// The next day //

Ryan felt something akin to déjà vu when Speedle pulled up outside a restaurant that Isaac had text Ryan the day before. Isaac was waiting for him outside this time and he smiled when Ryan approached him.

“I’m really thankful for this Ryan,” He said quietly as he held the door open for Ryan. Ryan glanced at Speedle and Speedle smiled and waved his phone. Ryan nodded and entered the restaurant.

“It wasn’t your fault that they arrested you,” Ryan replied just as quietly. A waiter appeared and led them to a table near the window. Ryan looked out of it but it didn’t have a view like the restaurant from the day before.

“You know Ryan,” Isaac began and Ryan jerked to look round at him, “I was thinking that maybe one day you could come to my house and I could show you some of the home videos that I made when you were a baby with your mother.” He continued.

Ryan stared at him and tried to decipher exactly what he was feeling. Fidgeting, Ryan re-shuffled the silverware in front of him so that it was straight, set at a perpendicular angle from the edge of the table. Isaac waited patiently, evidently realising that Ryan was a little taken aback by his suggestion and was confused.

“I’d like that,” Ryan admitted quietly. Amelia would always be his mother in his head, but he knew nothing about Frankie, his biological mother and Ryan found that he was actually thirsting to find any information about her, to see her, to know things about her.

“We can go back there after lunch today,” Isaac suggested.

Ryan shrugged, “Maybe.”

The waiter returned and Ryan ordered some coffee, something he found that he could tolerate despite not really liking the taste. Isaac ordered fizzy water and when the two drinks came they ordered some food. Ryan stirred the coffee more than was necessary, lifting the spoon out and letting the hot coffee drip onto the sugar bowl that had been provided for him.

“I know you probably feel uncomfortable right now Ryan,” Isaac began again.

“I’m okay, just a little tired.”

“You’re tired a lot aren’t you Ryan?” Isaac asked before he could stop himself.

Ryan didn’t react badly, merely nodded. “I think it’s because I probably didn’t get the right amount of vitamins because I was locked up for so long. And I’m not used to doing so much travelling and it makes me tired.”

“I’m sorry,” Isaac murmured, “I’m sorry that this happened to you Ryan, I should have protected you.”

Ryan shook his head, “There was nothing you could have done that you didn’t already do.” He said as comfortingly as he could. Isaac smiled weakly and wiped at his eyes as the waiter brought their food over.

Ryan played with his food after taking a few bites. He felt a little sick, but he couldn’t place his finger on why. Isaac only noticed when he had eaten his entire meal and glanced up at Ryan, who was still pushing food around his plate.

“What’s the matter?” Isaac asked.

“I don’t know,” Ryan said, “I just don’t really feel that hungry.”

“Do you want to leave?” Isaac asked.

Ryan nodded. “I want to see those home movies.”

Isaac smiled and beckoned for the waiter. He asked for the bill, assuring the waiter that there was nothing wrong with the food it was just that Ryan did not feel well. The waiter nodded and took the food away, returning with the bill a moment later. Ryan didn’t pay much attention to anything that happened until Isaac was ushering him inside his house with a wide smile.

“Welcome home,” He exclaimed.

Ryan blinked and looked around. The house he was in was rather large, though not as big as the house Ryan had lived in with before his release. It was furbished in a rather modern way, but the house itself seemed to be rather old. Ryan wandered further in, his mind racing. He remembered these walls.

“Your room has been kept the same as it ever was,” Isaac admitted. Ryan followed him through the house, trailing his fingers along the walls as he did so, until Isaac brought him to a back room on the ground floor of the house. As Ryan entered the room a memory came back to him and he stumbled back into the wall at the force of it. He remembered the room, remembered trying to climb out of his cot when he was younger, remembered the mobile that was hanging above the cot, remembered the stars painted onto the walls and the teddy bear that was sitting in the corner of the cot. The room was set up in set angles, everything was perfectly ordered and Ryan remembered that.

“Are you alright Ryan?” Isaac asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Ryan nodded, “I just…I remembered this room.”

“You did?” Isaac asked, brightening up.

Ryan nodded again. “I remember the mobile, and the stars on the walls and the bear. And I remembered…remembered that I used to try and climb out of my cot, to try and get out and…and…”

“You did,” Isaac confirmed, “We were kept so busy trying to actually put you to bed because you were always climbing out of your cot and getting out around the house.”

“Why is everything ordered so well?” Ryan asked.

“You’d cry if there was ever dis-order in your room, even at a young age.” Isaac replied.

“I still don’t like it,” Ryan murmured.

“Why don’t you come and sit down?” Isaac suggested, taking Ryan’s arm and leading him from the room. Ryan took one last glance at his old bedroom and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was shocked and upset at the memories, and allowed Isaac to manoeuvre him into a chair.  
“I’ll go and get the home movies, okay?”

Ryan nodded.

“Wait here.”

Ryan nodded again and pulled his knees up to his chest. He could feel his eyes burning with a need to cry, but he fought it down and refused to let it through. Climbing from the chair Ryan wandered over to a desk pressed against one of the walls in the living room and ran his fingers along it. There was no doubt in his mind anymore that this had once been his home. He had wanted to believe that Darius and Amelia were his parents and that the DNA had somehow been wrong, but the rush of memories that had come to him when he had entered that room was too strong to deny anymore.

Ryan’s fingers caught on the loop handle of one of the drawers in the desk. Pulling it open Ryan found it was stocked full of photographs. Some of them were old, black and white photographs of people he didn’t recognise, but the majority of them were of Isaac and Frankie and a little baby. He knew that baby was him because the eyes were the same. Shifting through the photos Ryan had to choke back a sob at a particular photo that caught his eye. It was Frankie, his mother, with baby Ryan sat in front of her. She had her arms around him and she was laughing and so was he in the photo. Before he could help it Ryan began to shake and the photos tumbled from his fingers and spread out across the floor. Dropping down onto one knee Ryan began to gather them back up when he picked up a photo that left him shocked.

The photo contained a picture of Isaac and Amelia. They were clinging to each other and laughing as Isaac tried to take a good enough picture of them both. Amelia looked young, Ryan guessed this had been taken a few years before he had been taken by them, if not before he had been born at all. Turning the photo over Ryan found it was covered in writing.

_My dearest Isaac,_

_I do miss you when you have to go back to your wife, I hate the fact that we have to spend so long apart. I wish we could just be together, like you always promised me, with Frankie out of the picture. Speaking of pictures, this was one of the ones that always helped me when we had to go for ages without seeing each other. But I can’t keep it on me anymore, Darius is getting suspicious so I want you to keep it and know that all these words hold my dearest and most sincere love for you.  
Amelia._

Underneath this was a date, set a year before Ryan had been born. Ryan felt his tears dry up immediately as he looked at the picture, shocked. Had Amelia been having an affair with Isaac? No, this picture left no doubt in his mind that that had happened. His biological father and the woman he had always believed to be his mother had been seeing each other, for years it seemed from Amelia’s love letter. Ryan held the photo that had upset him earlier, of Frankie and himself as a baby laughing at each other, with looks of pure happiness on their faces, and he felt hollow. Isaac had spoken of Frankie as if she had been his world and now Ryan had discovered that he had been cheating on her. Had Darius known? His parents had rarely fought but then again, what did he know since he had been locked up the majority of the time? Had Amelia been cheating even while Ryan had been kept in the basement? Had he been kidnapped because Isaac had started a family with Frankie and abandoned his relationship with Amelia? Before he could come to any solid conclusion Ryan heard the sound of Isaac coming back downstairs.

Quickly, he shoved the photo of Amelia and Isaac into his pocket and gathered all the other photos up.

“Hey Ryan I found-.” Isaac stopped as he entered the room and found Ryan on the floor gathering the photos he had dropped.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan cried, the fear over Isaac’s reaction stronger than his anger at finding out he had cheated.

Isaac smiled and placed the box of films aside so he could help Ryan gather the pictures. “Don’t be,” He said, “I had forgotten those pictures were even in there, if I’d have known I’d have wanted to show them to you.”

Ryan forced a smile and showed him the photo he liked.

“I remember that day,” Isaac laughed, “You had been moody and crying all day, I wasn’t sure what was wrong with you. As soon as Frankie got home you brightened up and started giggling. She swept you into her arms and cradled you and you both looked so happy that I had to get a picture.”

“It’s a nice picture,” Ryan said as evenly as he could.

“Keep it,” Isaac told him, “As a keepsake for your mother.”

“Thank you,” Ryan muttered, hoping that Isaac wouldn’t noticed the picture already stowed in his pocket when he stood up.

“Well I found quite a lot of home movies so, why don’t we start watching?” Isaac asked. He was in good spirits and Ryan found he did not want to bring up what he had seen and read in that photo, especially since he was alone in Isaac’s house with no way to escape. Besides, it could have been a mistake that had been quickly solved when Frankie had become pregnant, Ryan did not know the facts and decided that he shouldn’t judge Isaac until he did. The man had been through a lot.

Putting a hand into his pocket Ryan took hold of the photo and held onto it hard to steady his nerves as he retook his seat and watched Isaac setting up the projector.


	7. Complications and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picture Ryan finds is revealed to Eric, Horatio and Speedle and Horatio makes the decision to open Frankie's case as a murder. Meanwhile Ryan makes a big decision of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while. A long while. Thanks to everyone who's kept waiting patiently for the newest chapter, sorry it's taken me so long. I've not really been in a writing mood recently, but hopefully I'll be able to get a few more chapters up soon as well, maybe even finish the fic before my summer holidays end and I go back to Uni.
> 
> This chapter is kind of short, it's more of a link chapter than anything leading to the last main leg of the fic before it finishes.
> 
> I want to say a big thank you to all the people that have commented and left kudos on the fic, it means a lot to me and I'll try and update more regularly so I don't disappoint you.   
> Enjoy :)

It was all too much for Ryan and half an hour later Isaac was driving him back to Speedle and Horatio’s home. After what he had seen in the picture watching home movies of him with both parents pretending to be happy was too upsetting. Isaac had suggested that he drive him home and though Ryan didn’t want to be near him anymore he had agreed so that he could get home.

“Do you mind if I come in with you Ryan?” Isaac asked, “You seem so upset I don’t think you should be alone.”

“No,” Ryan replied immediately. “I…I don’t feel like this is my house yet, so it isn’t my choice whether people can come in.”

Isaac smiled sadly but nodded, “Alright, well you can call me if you need me.”

“I know.” Ryan said. They pulled up to the house and Ryan climbed out quickly. Mumbling “Goodbye” he shut the door to the car and hurried towards the house. Glancing back Ryan saw that Isaac was waiting in the car, watching him, and his face was blank, free of emotion. He didn’t know why but it made him feel uneasy, and Ryan pushed his way into the house quickly and locked the front door, before hurrying through the house to his room and shutting himself inside.

//

It was here that Eric found him three hours later. Horatio had called, asking him to check up on Ryan if he was free. Eric had been trying to find a lead on the murder of Frankie but considering there was nothing for him to do he had agreed to check up on Ryan.

“Are you okay Ryan?” Eric called through the door.

There was a shuffling behind the door, before it cracked open and Ryan appeared. His eyes were red as if he’d been crying, flagging alarm in Eric’s mind almost immediately.

“What’s the matter Ryan?” He asked, pushing his way through the door into Ryan’s dark room.

Ryan handed Eric the photograph he had found, not trusting himself to speak unless he began crying again. Eric examined the photograph, reading the words written on the back. His eyes widened, this was the key piece of evidence he had been looking for. Isaac had definitely been having an affair with Amelia, the woman who Ryan had believed was his mother for eighteen years.

“Where did you get this?” Eric asked.

“I went back to Isaac’s house after lunch,” Ryan began quietly. Eric noticed his legs were shaking, so with a light push Eric made Ryan sink onto the bed, sitting next to him quietly. “He said he had a lot of home movies from before I was kidnapped, and asked if I wanted to see them. While he was getting them I went rooting through his drawers, intrigued because I sort of remembered the house.”

“Really?”

Ryan nodded. “There were parts of the house I remembered when I saw them, especially my room.”

Eric’s eyebrows rose, he had only ever heard theories that children that were kidnapped could remember their original life, and most theories said that the child would usually only remember if they were older than four. Ryan had only been three when he had been taken, according to the original police file anyway, therefore it was strange for him to have any memories of Isaac and his life there.

“What do you think we should do Eric?” Ryan asked, looking up at Eric with teary eyes.

“I’m going to call H, we’re going to show him this picture.” Eric replied, standing up and pulling Ryan to his feet. “He’ll decide what to do.”

Ryan nodded and followed Eric from the house. The CSI seemed to be in deep thought so Ryan kept quiet, mulling over what he had seen in Isaac’s house – his memories of that room, all the photos, the apparent happiness – as Eric sped them towards the CSI building. Horatio was in his office discussing something with Speedle, and both were frowning. Horatio noticed Eric and Ryan first and stood, concerned as to why Eric had brought Ryan in after he had asked him to just check up on the boy.

“What’s the matter Ryan?” He asked as soon as the two entered his office.

Eric handed the photo to Horatio.

“Is this Isaac Cassidy and Amelia Wolfe?” Horatio inquired.

“Turn it over.” Eric said.

Horatio did so and read the small love note scrawled on the back. His brow furrowed as he finished it, handing it silently to Speedle so that he could read it to.

“Where did you get this Eric?” Speedle asked.

“I got it.” Ryan said, “Isaac asked me to go back to his house with him and I did. I found this picture in a drawer there and took it. Is it important?”

Eric exchanged a glance with Horatio, who nodded.

“Frankie’s – that is to say your mothers – sister came in to CSI and told us that she believed that Isaac had killed your mother and asked us to investigate to see if we could find any evidence.” Eric began, “This picture gives us some evidence at least that there was something going on that may have led to Frankie’s death…and the reason that it was Amelia and Darius that kidnapped you.”

Ryan was silent as he took that information in.

“We need to go to Isaac’s house and tell him that we are reopening the case into the death of his wife.” Horatio declared, “We won’t be able to investigate clearly unless he knows.”

Eric and Speedle both nodded and moved to leave.

“Wait a moment,” Horatio requested, turning to Ryan. “Ryan I need your help with this.”

“My help?” Ryan asked.

“You can’t have him help Horatio he’s a civilian and we don’t know how dangerous Isaac is.” Speedle protested but Horatio ignored him.

“Isaac will be open with you about Frankie as she was your mother. I need you to ask some questions, try and find out about their relationship, ask for stories about the pictures and films he shows you. I want you to try and find out anything that you can that may help us find a lead in this case that we can use.” He continued. “Can you do that?”

Ryan nodded immediately. “I want to find out about this man too. Since I saw this picture all I can think about is finding out exactly what the story of my family is. I know that my father gives me my connection to the Pacetti’s and that’s why they came and killed Darius and Amelia, but why am I connected to them in the first place? Why did they kidnap me? If talking to Isaac can help then I want to do it.”

“Horatio-.” Speedle began but Horatio held up a hand to stop him.

“Speedle there is no way Isaac is going to get suspicious of Ryan asking him questions about Frankie. The boy is accepting Isaac and Frankie as his parents by asking so many questions, this is sure to disarm Isaac and make him more open. Ryan will be in no danger.” Horatio said quietly, but comfortingly and Speedle shut his mouth and said no more. “Now, Eric come with me to Isaac’s house. Speedle you take Ryan home and make sure he’s got everything he needs, today may be a long one.”

Everyone nodded and they all headed to the lift.

//

Isaac was not expecting to find Horatio, Frank and Eric stood outside his house but he masked his surprise well and invited them in.

“We’re not here for pleasantries unfortunately Mr. Cassidy.” Horatio said in response to Isaac offering them a drink.

“Then why are you here?” Isaac asked, “Is it because Ryan was upset earlier? I didn’t mean to upset him.”

“It has nothing to do with Ryan, although I understand why he was upset and lay no blame on you.” Horatio continued, “We are here to inform you that your wife’s case has been reopened as evidence that she may have died as a result of foul play has come forward.”

“What?” Isaac asked, eyes widening. “Evidence of…foul play. You mean murder right? Are you saying my wife was murdered?!” He demanded.

Horatio and Eric exchanged a glance. They had heard this sort of reaction before, from spouses who had recently lost their partners and had no idea that it was murder. To hear it from Isaac, who had spent years without Frankie now, it seemed a little forced, and considering he was a Pacetti by blood neither CSI was going to be taking chances.

“The new evidence does suggest that Frankie may have been involved in some foul play.” Horatio repeated, “And while we have no warrant, we were wondering if it would be okay for us to take a look around your house, to see if we can find any evidence at all that may aid our investigation and help us close the case quickly?”

Isaac looked between the three officers in front of him before nodding silently.

“Frank perhaps you could take Mr. Cassidy into the kitchen and get him a drink of water,” Horatio suggested.

“Alright. Come on,” Frank agreed and ushered Isaac out of the room.

“Where should we start?” Eric asked.

“From the back, where Ryan’s room is. You said that Isaac had kept it the same from the time that Ryan was kidnapped, meaning that any evidence in that room will still be fresh.” Horatio replied.

Eric nodded and together they made their way to the back of the house. The projector was still in the living room as they passed, loaded with a film that Isaac had been showing to Ryan before he had taken him home. Pictures were strewn across the table top as well, many of them containing a baby that both Eric and Horatio knew to be Ryan.

“This case is more complicated than we ever thought huh H?” Eric asked as he slipped on gloves before opening the door to Ryan’s room.

“It’s gone from a straightforward murder case to a kidnapping case to more,” Horatio agreed, “Poor Ryan has a lot more to go through before we can truly untangle his past.”

“Hopefully it’ll be better for him to know everything. He’s already lost one set of parents, it may not do too well for him to lose another.” Eric pointed out.

Horatio took a deep breath as he slipped on his own pair of gloves, “Ryan is strong Eric, stronger than any of us know, even him. Whatever we find, he will accept it, deal with it and with the right support slowly begin to get over it. He’s adjusted to life outside well enough so far, it’s only really Speedle’s protectiveness that has stopped him from being able to truly venture outside.”

Eric chuckled, “He’s like a mother hen or something.”

Horatio laughed as well and shook his head, “It’s a desirable trait I believe.”

“Maybe for some,” Eric teased.

It took them a couple of hours to process the entire house and they found nothing that tied Isaac to the Wolfe’s or any evidence that proved that Frankie may have been killed. Horatio had not been hoping for any evidence that proved Isaac had killed Frankie, it had been so long since the act that Isaac had had ample time to get rid of any evidence, but he had hoped to find more relating to the Wolfe’s aside from the photo that had – no matter how it was looked at – been illegally obtained by Ryan.

“Maybe there’ll be some evidence at the Wolfe’s place?” Eric suggested as they bid Isaac goodbye and made their way towards the Hummers again.

“It’s a good idea Eric, but it’s too late to check tonight,” Horatio said, “But you go there tomorrow and search no matter what. If another case comes up leave it to me.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow H.” Eric said. Horatio watched him speed off before he turned to Frank.

“Any ideas Frank?” He asked.

“You should keep this Ryan kid away from Isaac. The Pacetti’s are all bad news and you never truly leave a family like that no matter what he says.” Frank replied.

Horatio nodded, “That is fair advice Frank. Goodnight.”

“Night Horatio.”

//

“I have an announcement!” Ryan declared as he entered the dining room. Horatio and Speedle paused as they were setting the table.

“What is it Ryan?” Horatio asked.

“I want to become a police officer…maybe even a CSI.” Ryan exclaimed, “Um, if I can.”

Horatio smiled “I’m sure you can Ryan.”

“You could just become a CSI officer right now Ryan,” Speedle said, “You’ve already got a degree somehow, and we’re always looking for new recruits anyway so.”

“No,” Ryan said firmly, “I want to be a police officer first. If I’m an officer and a CSI I can arrest people, I actually have the backing of the law and I’m not just a CSI tech in the lab…right?”

“That’s right. Every CSI in the lab is a police officer as well, except for the technicians.” Horatio replied.

“I don’t want to just be a tech,” Ryan stated, “I want to be an officer as well, I want to help you help people.”

Speedle shook his head and smiled, “I’ll take you through the process tomorrow okay? Get you enrolled in the programme and support you as best I can.”

Ryan grinned, “Thanks Speed, I’ll do my best.”

“Let’s eat,” Horatio said.

_I’m going to do this for my parents. For Amelia, Darius and Frankie. And for the CSIs that rescued me,_ Ryan thought as he sat down and thanked Horatio and Speedle for the food.


	8. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan joins the academy to become an officer and a CSI. Speedle makes a decision to find a link between the Wolfe's and Isaac Cassidy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another short chapter bc theres a rly long one coming after this one :L a big explanation for everything to do with Ryan, the Cassidy's and the Wolfe's as well /o/

 

 

Ryan was nervous when he first entered the classroom. It was full of people that wanted to become policemen and women, and Ryan was sure they all had more world experience than he did. The teacher had been nice to him and Ryan was sure that Horatio and Speedle had spoken to him first to make sure he wasn’t too hard on Ryan.

The classes were hard. Especially the physical education one. Ryan hadn’t really had any experience with exercise or sports, since his father hadn’t wanted him free at all. The only exercise he had had was when he and his father would play in his room, and now the amount of walking and running he had done since he had been free. He struggled a lot, but the teacher was patient. The other trainees were not so. Ryan was holding them back because he was struggling with the physical side, and they took their annoyance out on him at the end of the day. But he carried on going back. He hid the bruises from Horatio and Speedle. And he kept going.

It wasn’t easy to hide things from Horatio, Ryan found. Sitting on the edge of the bath examining is bruises one night Ryan started when Horatio entered.

“Are you alright Ryan?” He asked quietly, shutting the door so Speedle wouldn’t get suspicious.

Ryan nodded, subconsciously drawing a towel up to hide most of his body but Horatio had already seen what he needed to.

“If the trainees are being rough on you Ryan I can help you.” Horatio continued.

Ryan shook his head, “I don’t want Speed to find out,” He admitted, “I can do this Horatio, I really can.”

“You shouldn’t be going through bullying to become an officer.” Horatio said firmly, “This could become something worse.”

“It won’t.” Ryan said just as firmly. “I’m getting better Horatio and soon they won’t have a reason to bully me. It’s motivating Horatio it really is.”

Horatio sighed and placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder gently. “Let me check over these bruises for you Ryan, if you won’t let me help you in any other way.”

Ryan nodded and lowered the towel. Silence fell between them as Horatio examined Ryan, his fingers softly probing Ryan’s skin to determine the depths of his bruises.

“Are you still investigating Isaac?” Ryan asked.

Horatio paused for a minute before continuing with a slight nod. “We’re taking the allegations that Sapphie made very seriously Ryan, trying to determine if Isaac is a threat or not.”

“A threat to me?” Ryan pressed.

Horatio smiled, “Speedle is pushing hard for this case Ryan, he wants to protect you.”

“I asked you if you could protect me once.” Ryan mused, “I didn’t think the outside world was safe and I haven’t exactly been proven wrong.”

“The world is not a dangerous place generally Ryan, it’s just that you’ve become involved with people who see real danger every day.” Horatio countered, “And Pacetti is dangerous.”

Ryan fell silent again and merely waited for Horatio to finish.

“You’re okay, for now.” Horatio said softly, “But you need to make sure that you keep an eye on these bruises so they don’t get out of control.”

Ryan nodded, “Thank you Horatio.”

//

“Where are we on the case Speed?” Horatio asked, slipping through the door to the lab to see what Speedle was working on. Speedle hid the evidence he was working on from Horatio as the man came in and turned swiftly to face him.

“Nowhere. There’s no evidence and Alexx hasn’t come back with the autopsy results yet.” Speedle replied, avoiding Horatio’s eyes.

“What are you doing Speedle?” Horatio asked, folding his arms and leaning his weight on one foot. Speedle met his gaze once before shifting his eyes away again. “Speedle.”

“Eric gave me an idea,” Speedle admitted, “About Darius, Amelia, Frankie and Isaac.”

“And that idea was?”

Speedle sighed. “There had to be a reason that Darius and Amelia would kidnap a child, and when Eric told me about the picture of Isaac and Amelia I thought maybe…maybe Frankie wasn’t his biological mother. Eric had the same idea so…” Speedle moved his hands to show Horatio what he was hiding. It was the towel Ryan had used the day before, Speedle had clearly been swabbing it for DNA.

“Speedle…we can’t do this.” Horatio said decisively, “We can’t run this DNA legally.”

“We can’t put this through Ryan, H, you know we can’t.” Speedle exclaimed, “If we told Ryan that Amelia was actually his biological mother it would just twist his head around more. He’s messed up enough Horatio we can’t mess him up more. Look, if the DNA comes back positive and Amelia is his mother then we can run it by him, or at least lie and say that we have. It could be a decisive point for this case, to point why Isaac might kill Frankie.” Speedle’s tone was low and fast, he was excited and annoyed at the same time.

Horatio sighed. “I’ll allow you to run the DNA Speedle but it has to be secret. No one can know, not Ryan, not Eric, no one.”

“Thanks H.” Speedle beamed and leaned to kiss Horatio before realising that they were in the work space and he really shouldn’t. Horatio smiled fondly and brushed their hands together.

“Hey, H,” Eric called, poking his head through the door and interrupting the moment. “Alexx has the autopsy results on Frankie.”

“Coming,” Horatio said and followed Eric from the room. Speedle watched them go before turning his attention back to the towel and Ryan’s DNA.

\--

“What have you got Alexx?” Horatio asked.

“The autopsy results for Frankie Cassidy are missing Horatio,” Alexx told him. Her tone was full of annoyance and she was tapping her foot. “But I managed to get an order for the body to be exhumed. And I had a chance to look her over.”

“And what did you find?” Eric pressed.

Alexx turned and drew back a sheet to reveal the decomposing body of Frankie Cassidy. “There are signs of stab wounds to her upper body Horatio. This girl was definitely murdered. Apart from the fact that she was killed, and it was covered up when she first died, there’s nothing else I can tell you.”

“You’ve done more than enough Alexx thank you,” Horatio said, already leaving the room. Eric followed him at a slower pace.

“So Frankie was murdered…by Isaac.” He said.

“Either by Isaac or by a member of the family. Now all we have to do is find out why.” Horatio agreed.

//

Ryan glanced around nervously before knocking on the door.

“Ryan?” Isaac asked as he pulled the door open. “What are you doing here?”

Ryan rubbed his arm, another nervous gesture, before offering a rather strained smile. “I’m on my way home from lessons, so I thought I’d come and pay you a visit.” Ryan admitted. It wasn’t entirely true. Since Horatio had asked him to try and find any evidence against him for Frankie’s death, Ryan had been working up the nerve to come and talk to Isaac.

Isaac smiled, “That’s a really nice thing to do Ryan, thank you.”

Ryan shook his head, “So, can I come in?”

“Of course, come in, come in.”

Stepping inside the house was a little surreal and Ryan felt his chest tighten a little bit. Clenching his hands in his pockets Ryan forced himself to keep going and led Isaac into the living room. Before Isaac could say anything Ryan took the initiative, turned and hugged him. Isaac was stiff under him for only a moment before he relaxed and hugged Ryan back, holding him tightly. His breath hitched a little but he managed to stop himself from crying, which Ryan was glad of, because if Isaac had cried he wasn’t sure he could try and probe the information about Frankie’s death.

“Sit down, sit down,” Isaac said suddenly, pulling back from the hug and wiping his eyes. Ryan did so, sinking onto the edge of the couch and clasping his hands on his lap to stop them from shaking.

“I…I wanted to ask more about my mot-…err Frankie.” Ryan began, “But I…wanted to know more about her after I disappeared. You said that…my disappearance was what led to her death and…I just wanted to know why. To see if I could understand her better.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow, confused by Ryan’s request. Ryan kept his gaze and hoped that Isaac couldn’t see how nervous he was.

“That’s…a rather painful time to talk about Ryan,” Isaac began, “But I suppose you can’t help but be curious.”

“To get a full understanding of a person you need to know about them in all aspects of their life,” Ryan agreed, “And so…I need to know about my mother even when I wasn’t there. Because…because Darius and Amelia had taken me.”

Isaac nodded but remained silent. Ryan watched him carefully. Had he figured out what Ryan was trying to do? The excuse did seem a little weak. Isaac moved to sit down but stopped. His eyes flicked to the drawer where Ryan had found all the photographs last time and his face went pale for a moment.

“Would you like a drink?” He asked.

“Water please,” Ryan confirmed. Isaac nodded and left the room for the kitchen. Ryan hoped he was merely a little concerned about the questioning and needed time to collect himself before he answered the questions Ryan had.

When Isaac returned he carried two glasses. Ryan reached for one of them but Isaac held it out of his grasp and handed him the other glass. A little suspicious over Isaac’s behaviour Ryan took a small sip from the water before setting it on the table.

“So…what do you want to know?” Isaac asked. He didn’t sip his own drink.

“Just…what Frankie was doing when I was taken? How she was looking for me? What led her to death? Those sort of things I suppose.” Ryan admitted, reaching for his glass again. He was nervous and holding the glass helped, but he didn’t take any more water.

Isaac stayed quiet. Ryan waited. What was taking so long for Isaac to answer?

“Isaac?” Ryan pressed.

Isaac stood again and left the room. Ryan tried to stand as well but found that all the strength of his body had disappeared. That was odd. The world at the edges of his vision went a little blurry and Ryan found he couldn’t move apart from his head which lolled against the couch. He heard movement at the edge of the room and it didn’t take any effort for Isaac to put something over Ryan’s eyes to turn his world black.

//

“Horatio!” Speedle came barging into Horatio’s office, his hands full of papers. Horatio turned to him, amused, and waited with folded arms.

“What’s going on Tim?”

“The results from the DNA test came back,” Speedle exclaimed, “Eric and I were right H, Amelia Wolfe was Ryan’s biological mother. Ryan has no biological connection to Frankie Cassidy or Darius Wolfe. Amelia was having an affair with Isaac.”

“Which explains why Amelia and Darius would kidnap the child Ryan.” Horatio nodded and stood. “Get Eric and Calleigh in the evidence lab now for a meeting. We need to discuss or next move.”

“Got it H.” Speedle said, turning on his heel and striding from the room. Horatio checked the time and decided that if he called Ryan now he’d most likely not get an answer because Ryan was in lessons. He’d give him the news later, if Speedle agreed it would be a good idea.


	9. The Truth Comes Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac finally admits everything to Ryan and give him a deadly ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so fun to write /o/ i think i might be focusing on this fic tbh bc theres a lot of action coming :L

 

 

Ryan’s world was blurry when he finally managed to open his eyes. His was sat on a metal chair with his arms tied behind his back and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. He was gagged with a ball gag and there was a spiked collar around his neck that meant that he couldn’t struggle without cutting himself. The room was dark and he could hear dripping water from somewhere behind him. Fear coursed through him but Ryan tried not to show it, holding his body still to avoid shivering. At least he wasn’t naked like the last time he had been kidnapped.

“So you’re finally awake,” A voice said.

Ryan tried to look around and pricked himself on the collar. A hiss of pain escaped him and the fear nearly overtook him when Isaac appeared in front of him holding a sharp knife. He tried to ask what Isaac wanted around the gag but Isaac seemed to know what he was trying to say.

“I’m going to explain quite a few things for you.” Isaac murmured. “I’m going to explain everything. But I’ll ungag you. So you can ask questions, if you want. But if you scream this knife will severe your vocal cords.” He threatened.

Ryan nodded as best he could. Isaac came forward and undid the gag, ripping it from Ryan’s lips quickly and banging his teeth. Ryan gulped air down to try and stop the dizziness and banging headache afflicting him.

“Why are you doing this?” He gasped out.

“You’re getting too close to the truth Ryan. And so I’m going to tell you the truth and then kill you, so it dies with you. I should have dealt with you a long time ago in all honesty Ryan. I really should.” Isaac explained.

“I don’t want to know!” Ryan cried, “Please just let me go I won’t say anything I’ll just leave you alone!”

Isaac laughed. His personality had completely changed and Ryan could see the Pacetti blood in him now. “That’s not good enough Ryan. You’re a loose end and all loose ends need to be taken care of. Now shall I begin?”

Ryan shook his head. “No please I don’t want to hear it!”

“Enough!” Isaac shouted. “Enough. You’re going to hear this whether you want to or not. Those CSIs have had you pressing me for information and I know it. And now you’re going to find out exactly what you wanted to know. So, do you know how it started?”

“I know this all started with an affair!” Ryan cried, “You were sleeping with my mother, with Amelia!”

“Well done,” Isaac smiled. He drew up a chair to sit in front of Ryan and leant forward, elbows on his knees and knife still prominent. “I don’t really remember when the affair started, but Frankie had just been grating on me for a while and Amelia was just there. She never told me why she wanted to cheat on Darius, but she never had an issue with cheating at all. We both knew we were having an affair together but we were careful. I always used protection when we had sex, Amelia was never going to get pregnant.”

“But she did get pregnant,” Ryan interrupted. “I know Amelia is my mother isn’t she? It’s not Frankie, it’s Amelia.”

Isaac nodded. “She got pregnant. She was so happy but she wasn’t sure how she was going to hide it from Darius because they hadn’t had sex during the time of conception. She wanted me to leave Frankie for her but…well family ties meant that I couldn’t leave my wife for my lover even if she was pregnant.”

“So…your father was controlling you.” Ryan murmured.

“In a way.” Isaac admitted, “I needed release and I found that with Amelia. But when she got pregnant it got harder to hide. And then Frankie found the evidence she had been searching for. She found out I was cheating on her with Amelia and she had a break down and threatened to leave me and ruin the Pacetti family name. She also said she’d tell Darius and ruin Amelia’s life. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Ryan looked up to meet Isaac’s gaze. “Did you love Amelia?” He whispered.

Isaac scoffed. “No. But if she ruined the family name I’d be blamed and my father would have killed me. And well, Amelia was just collateral damage. I needed Frankie to stay with me and I needed Amelia’s life to stay perfect so the affair could continue and she’d still have somewhere to stay. So I came up with a plan.”

Staying silent Ryan waited for Isaac to continue. Fear was curling in his gut, but it wasn’t fear of the situation or of Isaac anymore. It was fear about what he was going to find out now, what Isaac was about to admit to him, this sinister plan.

“I promised Frankie it would get better, that I had been stupid to stray from her and I would give her the family she had always wanted. She believed me and she stayed. I stole Amelia’s pregnancy tests and fixed it so Frankie thought she was pregnant. I began drugging her as well, so that she would pass out from time to time. It meant that I could say that she had had to have the baby early since her dates didn’t match up with Amelia’s. And Frankie believed all my lies, she ate them easily. And I lied to Amelia as well, telling her I’d come to the house and tell Darius when you were born. I would help her raise you.”

“But you kidnapped me instead,” Ryan’s voice cracked as he interrupted Isaac again. His eyes were full of tears that this man, this man that had seem so close to a nervous breakdown could actually be so evil.

“Yes. I kidnapped you and I told Frankie that you were her biological son. She believed it and you bonded straight away. My father was happy with it because I’d sorted out the mess I had created. Amelia was devastated but I stopped seeing her. I don’t really know how Darius found out about you, Ryan, but I assume Amelia had to tell him everything and he accepted it and decided to fix it for Amelia.” Isaac confirmed. “I was going to raise you to be the perfect heir to the family, to become the head of the Pacetti family after me.   
“But it wasn’t really to be.”

\--

_“This isn’t my baby!” Frankie screamed, throwing the glass at Isaac. It barely missed his head and smashed against the wall. Ryan started crying at the sound, his face scrunched up as he watched from his high chair. Frankie rounded on the child but the anger seemed to drain from her when she saw him. “This isn’t my baby,” She murmured, reaching out to Ryan._

_“Calm down Frankie, he is your baby.” Isaac soothed, crossing the kitchen and reaching out for his wife. Frankie shied away from him, scooping Ryan into her arms and cradling him._

_“I know what pregnancy is like Isaac!” She snapped, “My sister was pregnant I know what the symptoms are. And I didn’t have any of them! How could I have had a baby!”_

_“Not every woman has the symptoms Frankie, the doctor explained that,” Isaac reasoned. “Please put Ryan down.”_

_“Why?” Frankie hissed, “Why? Even if he isn’t my child I would never hurt him. He’s the only innocent in this.”_

_“I’m sorry for what happened with Amelia,” Isaac sighed. “I really am. You and Ryan are the most important things in my life now Frankie, I’ll never make the mistake again.”_

_“I don’t believe you,” Frankie spat, “I really don’t. Ryan is the only reason I’m still here Isaac I hope you know that!”_

_With that said she stalked from the room, Ryan safe in her arms. He was relaxed and cuddling into her, babbling softly, the tears all dried up. Isaac watched them leave and ran a hand through his hair. He had made a mess of this and his father would not be happy about it. He really needed to reel Frankie back in and make her trust him again._

_In Ryan’s room Frankie bounced the tiny baby on her knee and smiled down at him. She was sure this wasn’t her child, even if she had bonded with him. Opening her laptop Frankie kept Ryan’s eyes shadowed from what she looked at, wanting to keep him free from the internet and screens for as long as possible. Ryan preoccupied himself with the beads hanging around Frankie’s neck, putting them in his mouth and attempting to gnaw them, despite only having a few teeth. Smiling again and humming to herself Frankie opened her emails and froze in shock. She had an email from Amelia. Anger coursed through her, but as soon as she opened it to read the email, fear turned to shock. The email contained images of a baby that looked identical to Ryan. Amelia begged Frankie to return her son, her Ryan, because she had given birth to him and Isaac had promised her that he would help her look after him, but had kidnapped Ryan. Ryan was hers and she wanted him back._

_It was the last straw._

_Frankie placed Ryan into his crib, passing him a teddy bear and shushing him when he started fussing because they weren’t together anymore. Determined, Frankie left the room and went to find Isaac._

_“So, are you still going to convince me that Ryan is mine?” She asked._

_Isaac nodded, “He is yours Frankie. You just don’t remember the birth so you feel less attached.”_

_“I’m very attached to him,” Frankie countered, trying her hardest to keep her voice level. “But he’s not mine. I just got an email from Amelia. And she attached pictures of her baby. A baby named Ryan, that she had with you, and you kidnapped from her. You kidnapped a baby and tried to convince me that he was mine!! How could you do this! To a child?! To a mother?!! I may hate her just as much as you but I would never want her to lose her baby!” Frankie’s voice had risen to a scream as she spoke and Isaac winced a little bit at the shrillness. “If you don’t take Ryan back, so help me Isaac I will go to the police about this!”_

_Isaac approached her so quickly she didn’t have the time to get out of the way. He grabbed her arms and shoved her against the wall._

_“If you even think of going to the police, I’ll kill you,” He whispered, a dark look in his eyes. “And don’t think I won’t get away with it. Ryan is ours, no matter what Amelia says, and you will go along with it.”_

_Frankie struggled to get out of his grip but Isaac kept her securely against the wall. Silence stretched between them, Isaac’s grip getting ever tighter the longer Frankie resisted speaking._

_“Fine…” She spat, “Fine I won’t tell anyone. Now let me go!”_

_With a final squeeze that had Frankie gasping in pain, Isaac released her and left the room to check on Ryan. Frankie watched him go with tear filled eyes. What was she going to do?_

_\--_

_It only lasted for another year. Ryan had finally began toddling around the house, but he usually only walked when Frankie was around. He didn’t seem to trust Isaac as much and it bugged the father. Frankie had stayed tight lipped about the fact that Ryan was a kidnapped baby but Isaac was sure that it wouldn’t last long, she was raring to go the police and turn him over. His father would not stand for it and Isaac would have to do something soon._

_It turned out he didn’t have to._

_Frankie’s screams woke him early one morning and Isaac tore into Ryan’s room to find the window smashed and open, and the child missing._

_“He’s gone!” Frankie sobbed. Isaac couldn’t tell whether she was sobbing out of relief or sorrow, but he felt as if his world was falling around him. Ryan was gone. The only people he knew would do this were Amelia and probably Darius. They had kidnapped Ryan back. “I’m finally free.”_

_“Free?” Isaac questioned._

_Frankie stood up, “The only reason I was staying with you was the threats Isaac,” She laughed, “Now the baby is gone I can leave you and not worry about anything. I’m not gonna say anything I just want to leave.”_

_With that said she left the room and Isaac felt his stomach drop. Whipping out his phone Isaac called his father._

_“Ryan’s gone,” He said straight away, “Darius and Amelia have kidnapped him and Frankie is threatening to leave.”_

_“You better sort this out Isaac,” His father replied, “I don’t want the scandal on this family. If this goes public, I will disown you and you know what that means.”_

_His father hung up straight away after that and Isaac sighed. He had to find Darius and Amelia, and the baby. And he had to stop Frankie from leaving. No matter what._

_\--_

“Keeping Frankie around was easy,” Isaac sighed, “I went public with your kidnapping, lying about your age and everything. She couldn’t leave me without looking suspicious, since she was supposed to be the grieving mother.”

“So…how did she die?” Ryan asked. He was afraid of the answer. Isaac’s story had brought him to tears and he was sobbing now, but he was curious. So curious. Isaac had all the answers that he had been searching for since Horatio had saved him, and he needed them. He owed that to Frankie, Amelia and Darius.

“I killed her,” Isaac said simply. “It got too much for her. Faking the grieving mother act alongside me got too much for her and I found out she was going to leave and reveal the truth. So I killed her and got rid of the problem. My father and family covered it up for me and made it look like a suicide and it was never questioned. She was a grieving mother and the years waiting for her child to return were too hard.”

“Monster!” Ryan cried, “How could you kill her! She was a good person!”

Isaac shrugged, “She was in my way. She would have destroyed everything. Darius and Amelia nearly did as well. I spent the rest of your life trying to find them. It took me nearly sixteen years to find you but I finally did. My father, brother and uncle came to find you, killed Darius and Amelia and tried to take you. But you didn’t want to go and they locked you up. But you know all that. And everything else that followed you know as well.”

Ryan sobbed and struggled against his bonds. His legs started to feel a little looser and he continued working them as Isaac paced back and forth, the knife still in his hands.

“And now here we are.” Isaac continued, “I’ve been talking for a while and you have all the answers now. And I have an ultimatum for you Ryan.”

Isaac approached him, holding the knife out. Ryan continued working against his bonds, finally managing to get one leg free. Isaac grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back against the chair.

“You’re weak Ryan.” He hissed. The knife came down and Ryan’s bonds were cut. Ryan struggled immediately but Isaac easily held him down. “Look at you, the weak little ant under the magnifying glass.  
“Now, either you can join the Pacetti family with me, train with me and become the head of the family, gaining the strength that you clearly lack. Or I kill you. Right here, right now and it takes those CSIs that you love days to find you.”

Fear flooded Ryan again and his eyes widened. Freezing in the face of fear was a not a good reaction, he told himself. He wanted to be a cop! He wanted to help people! How was he going to help people if he couldn’t even help himself! Tensing under Isaac’s hold Ryan took a breath and head-butted Isaac in the face. The man fell back and Ryan used the opportunity to kick Isaac very, very hard between his legs. Isaac coughed, dropped the knife and fell to the floor.

Completely free but still afraid, Ryan lost no time in running as fast as he could from the building Isaac had imprisoned him in, his confessions still clear in his mind.


	10. Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has escaped but Isaac has back up plans. Will it be the final confrontation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i love actions :L poor ryan and eric tho it's always them orz

 

He ran.

He didn’t know where he was running to, but Ryan knew exactly what he was running from. Isaac was following him. He had to be. And Ryan didn’t want to stop to find out if he was right.

Though he had no idea where he was Ryan continued to run. There was something in him that told him where to go and Ryan followed it, turning and turning and running and running. His lungs burnt, his eyes watered and his legs felt like jelly, but Ryan wouldn’t stop. He got weird looks, he got strangers trying to stop him but Ryan just kept running.

When he finally had to stop Ryan found himself stood in the middle of a random road. He felt as though he recognised it despite the lack of landmarks. Where was he? Ryan didn’t have time to think about it because he heard a car coming towards him. Fear spiked in him again and Ryan ran off the side of the road, hiding himself in the shrubbery in case it was Isaac. Panting to try and get his breath back Ryan kept his eyes on the road and felt a mixture of relief and fear when he saw it was a black Hummer that was following him. The CSIs used mostly silver hummers, which meant it wasn’t them, but he knew that Isaac didn’t have a Hummer. The car slowed and finally stopped right where Ryan had hidden and a woman and man climbed out of either side. They looked concerned and Ryan didn’t know why but he propelled himself out of the bushes and fell on them.

“Please help me!” He begged. The woman screamed from the shock of his sudden appearance but moved to support him despite that.

“Are you okay son?” The man asked, moving round the car to help Ryan as well, “We saw you running a mile back you looked as if you really needed help.”

“I was kidnapped,” Ryan gasped out, taking huge breaths between words because his lungs were on fire. “Please there’s a man following me and he’s trying to kill me.”

“Oh my god,” The woman gulped, “Come with us, we’ll take you to the police.”

Ryan backed away a little when he felt strong enough to support himself, and shook his head. “How do I know you’re not working for him?”

“What?” The man asked, surprised, “Son we don’t even know who you are?!”

Ryan ignored him, panic setting in. The Pacetti’s were dangerous and had a large criminal organisation, Isaac could have sent anyone after him. These people could be there to bring him back to Isaac. The world was dangerous. Everyone was out to get him, except the CSIs, and these people were definitely not from the Crime Lab.

“Stay away from me!” Ryan yelled, ripping himself from the man’s grip and taking off again.

“Wait!” The man cried, “The only thing that way is an abandoned house and that’s still a crime scene!”

An abandoned house that was a crime scene! That’s why he had come this way, he had been running home. Ryan continued running. If he was going to hide anywhere it was going to be his old home. There were so many nooks and crannies, he was sure of it, and Isaac would never be able to find him. He would be safe. He could hide and ring Horatio or Speedle or even Eric to come and get him, to take him to safe place.

He would be safe.

//

Isaac cursed as he drove around trying to follow the path Ryan had run. How had the boy become so fast? He was in a car there was no way he could have lost him. Where would the boy have gone? Isaac was sure he didn’t know the way back to CSI, or to the house where he had been staying with Horatio and Speedle. It was possible he had just run until he had gotten lost and Isaac would eventually happen upon him, but that seemed even less likely. Isaac was distracted by his phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“ _Isaac,”_

Isaac jumped when he heard his father’s voice on the other end of the phone.

“ _How are the chicks?”_ Pacetti asked.

“The chicks have flown and refuse to come home,” Isaac replied. It was the Pacetti family code, Isaac’s way of telling Pacetti that Ryan had refused to come into the family and had escaped.

Pacetti tutted down the phone. “ _Damn chicks, when they grow up they’re so hard to control. Do you want my advice for them son? Pen them in tighter and make sure they can’t fly again.”_

“That’s good advice,” Isaac grinned, “Thanks dad.”

“ _Do it quickly._ ”

Isaac hung up the phone and parked up immediately. His father was right. If Ryan wouldn’t come to the family, he was a dangerous enemy rather than an asset. And Pacetti had decided that Ryan should be assassinated. Scrolling through his contacts Isaac called the ‘family assassin’.

“ _What do you want?_ ” He snapped when he answered.

“Easy my friend, easy,” Isaac laughed, “I’m back in the family. And I have a job for you.”

“ _Huh, surprised the old man let you back in, since it was your mess that landed the rest of the family in jail. Pretty good planning from you I guess, since you are now the head of the family._ ” The assassin chuckled back, “ _So what’s the job?_ ”

“Find my son. Ryan Cassidy. Find him and kill him.” Isaac snapped, “He won’t come to the family so he needs to be exterminated.”

He could almost hear the assassin grinning at the other end. “ _Any idea where he is?_ ”

“That’s your job,” Isaac spat. “But if I were you I’d…. go to the house where Darius and Amelia lived in with him. I’m going there now. Get there as soon as possible and if he’s not there or I’ve not managed to kill him myself, track him. Kill him.”

“ _You got it boss._ ”

Hanging up the phone again Isaac tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and took off into traffic again, earning him a few angry horns from drivers he nearly hit. Ryan was definitely in Darius and Amelia’s old home. He had to be there. There was nowhere else he thought was safe. It was the house he had been in for so many years, the house he had been safe in for the majority of his life. Ryan had to be there, and Isaac was definitely going to find him and have him killed before he could do any damage.

//

“Speed, you can’t leave the office now you’re working a case,” Horatio said firmly, grabbing Speedle’s arm and stopping him from getting in the lift.

“H, nobody has seen Ryan since he left his lessons. He normally does extra lessons when the main lessons are over and he hasn’t turned up. We just found out how dangerous Isaac Pacetti can be and Ryan is missing. You expect me to sit here and work on a case when he could be in danger?” Speedle hissed.

Horatio shook his head, “I need you to stay here Speedle. I’ll call Ryan, and if he doesn’t answer I’ll call Eric. He’s out in the field, he can check in on him.”

“I’ve already called him!” Speedle cried, drawing attention to them. “His phone went straight to answer phone! We need to track him down Horatio he’s in danger I know it.”

“I can’t authorise this Speedle, the higher ups will not approve it.” Horatio sighed, “I’ll call Eric and pull him from what he’s doing right now. He can find Ryan.”

Speedle whipped out of his phone and called Eric as soon as Horatio had finished speaking. “Eric it’s Speed. We need you to get in touch with the techs and have them track Ryan’s phone. He might be in danger and we need you to find him. Now.”

Horatio watched Speedle wait for Eric’s reply and smiled at the exasperated expression on Speedle’s face.

Speedle huffed when he hung up the phone and crossed his arms, “He better look after him.” He grumbled.

“Of course he will,” Horatio smiled, “You know Eric will.”

//

Eric didn’t think he’d ever come back to this house again. The trace on Ryan’s phone had led the CSI to the house where they had found Ryan originally. Why would Ryan be here? Was the boy having a moment again? Was he having issues with the freedom he had been given, and the fact that his life had become a complete mess since he had been found? It wouldn’t surprise Eric, Ryan had found out that the two that had raised him were not actually his parents, then to find out that Amelia was actually his mother…it would fuck up anyone.

Eric’s brow furrowed when he noticed another car pulling up into the drive ahead of him. Confusion and wariness shot through him when he saw Isaac stepping out of the car and heading towards the house. He sped up the Hummer and pulled up right in front of the other man, blocking him from entering the house.

“What are you doing here?” Eric asked loudly, slamming the Hummer door and approaching Isaac.

“I got a call from Ryan, he was panicking.” Isaac admitted, wringing his hands, “He was trying to get in touch with CSI but couldn’t seem to. So he called me.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow. There was no way Ryan wouldn’t be able to get in touch with someone from CSI because Horatio and Speedle would always make themselves available for him. Something was off about this, but finding Ryan was more important than dealing with Isaac right now.

Eric went first towards the house and found the doors ajar. Drawing his gun Eric slipped inside, followed by Isaac and slowly made his way around the house towards the kitchen. The entrance to Ryan’s old room was in the kitchen, and Eric had a feeling that’s where Ryan would be if he was anywhere.

“You may as well go,” Eric began, “When I find him I’ll take him back to Horatio and-.”

Before he could finish Isaac lashed out with a lamp, catching Eric across the back of the head and sending him to the floor. The gun dropped and Isaac immediately grabbed it and nudged Eric over. The CSI was disorientated but still conscious, trying and failing to pick himself up.

“It’s a shame, your passion for Ryan made me respect you.” Isaac sighed, “But now I’m just going to have to kill you and take Ryan for myself.”

“…n…No.” Eric groaned, pushing himself up on shaking arms.

Isaac levelled the gun and rested his finger on the trigger. “Goodbye, CSI Delko.”

“NO!”

Ryan’s scream distracted Isaac for long enough for the smaller boy to knock Isaac off balance.

“I knew you were here!” Isaac shouted, “Ryan you better not fight this I will kill you now!”

“Just try it!” Ryan spat and lashed out. Isaac didn’t realise until it was too late that Ryan had a knife in his hands. The blade bit into his flesh, slicing his face and causing him to fall back. Ryan lunged again, sinking the knife deep into Isaac’s abdomen. Isaac cried out and fell, clutching at the wound. The gun fell to the floor again but Ryan ignored it, grabbing for Eric immediately and dragging him away from Isaac.  
“Eric, Eric please help me.” Ryan begged, managing to get Eric to his feet. Keeping him upright Ryan staggered to the kitchen and through the metal door that led to his old room. He could hear Isaac moving behind him, attempting to get up and follow them. Taking deep breaths to keep himself as calm as possible Ryan dragged Eric down to his bedroom door and shoved Eric through.

“Ryan!” Isaac roared and Ryan heard him tearing down the underground corridor. Ryan waited until he turned the corner before slamming his bedroom door shut and locking the multiple locks on the inside as well. A loud bang resounded as Isaac shot at the metal door in anger.

“Ryan…my phone.” Eric gasped, “Call…H.” It took all his strength to do that and Eric finally fell unconscious, spread-eagled on the floor.

Ryan fumbled through Eric’s pockets and withdrew his phone. Isaac was banging on the door and yelling, telling Ryan he was going to break down the door no matter how long it took and kill both of them. Finally finding Horatio’s name Ryan dialled the number and begged silently for the lead CSI to pick up.

“ _Eric, have you got something?_ ”

“It’s Ryan!” Ryan cried, “Isaac kidnapped me and I ran away and Eric’s hurt and he’s trying to kill me!"

“ _Calm down! Tell me where you are!”_ Horatio said loudly and calmly.

“I’m at my old house! In my old room!” Ryan replied, “He’s banging on the door and he’s got a gun! I’m scared.”

“ _Hold on Ryan we’re coming for you._ ” Horatio said. _“Stay on the phone with me._ ”

“I will.” Ryan whispered. Before he could speak again the banging at the door stopped and Ryan started. “He’s gone. He’s disappeared! The banging’s gone Horatio I’m scared.”

“ _We’re coming Ryan, we’re coming, we’ll be there-.”_

As Horatio was speaking Ryan turned around and dropped the phone in shock. At the window stood Isaac, aiming a gun at the window with a grin on his face.

“Oh my god…” Ryan whispered. Throwing himself to the ground and covering Eric, the window shattered as Isaac fired the gun point black at the glass. Horatio heard the sound down the phone and immediately hung up to concentrate on getting to Ryan as quickly as possible.

“There’s nowhere to run anymore, Ryan,” Isaac hissed, “It’s finally time for you to die.”

Eyes wide Ryan shielded Eric’s body and stared down the barrel of the gun as Isaac’s finger moved once again to the trigger.


	11. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh it's rly been a while :L sorry to everyone who's been waiting for my updates and thank you for all your comments and kudos

 

 

“It’s too quiet.” Speedle murmured as he and Horatio stepped into the house. It was twenty minutes after Ryan’s call had ended suddenly and the two CSIs along with half a dozen police officers, had arrived at Ryan’s old house.

“That means Isaac is gone.” Horatio muttered, “Let’s go. Ryan told me they were in his old room.”

Speedle nodded and took point. Horatio followed him, gun drawn and ears straining to hear any noises. The rest of the officers moved around the perimeter, and as per Horatio’s request, sent a message to the lead CSIs phone telling him that the window to the basement had been shattered from the outside and Ryan and Eric were inside. Horatio relayed the message to Speedle quietly.

“Got it.” Speedle whispered. They continued quietly in case Isaac was still lying in wait, despite Horatio knowing that Isaac was definitely gone. When the text came telling them that the house was clear and Isaac was gone, Speedle picked up and hurried to Ryan’s room. The door was open, an officer having climbed down through the window to open the door for the CSIs.

Eric was sprawled on the floor, blood matted into his hair. He was unconscious but definitely breathing and still alive. It was Ryan that worried both Speedle and Horatio. He was lay on the floor on his stomach with blood pooling underneath him from a stab wound to the stomach.

“Check on Eric,” Horatio informed Speedle, “See if you can wake him up.”

“But-.”

“I’ll handle Ryan.” Horatio comforted him, “Check on Eric.”

Speedle huffed but did as was ordered.

Horatio approached Ryan and knelt down by the boy. There was a lot of blood, was it even possible for the boy to be alive? Reaching out a tentative hand Horatio touched Ryan’s shoulder. Immediately Ryan was up and attacking Horatio, waving a knife at him and slicing Horatio’s face with a shallow cut. Horatio easily disarmed him and drew him into a hug.

“It’s okay Ryan, it’s okay.” He soothed, “I’m here.”

“H…Horatio.” Ryan stuttered. He was shaking, probably from shock over the stab wound. “I…I managed to pretend I was really badly hurt and that he’d killed me….and Eric…is okay.”

“I know Ryan, I know,” Horatio said quietly, “We’re here now and we’re going to protect you.”

Ryan smiled, coughing. “You promised me that you’d protect me. And you always do.”

Horatio nodded, “And I always will.”

//

“You’re a lucky boy, baby,” Alexx said as she entered Ryan and Eric’s hospital room, “That knife missed every vital place it could have hit.”

“I know,” Ryan whispered, “We’d been…taught about being assaulted…and I managed to get him to think he’d really hurt me…and he left eventually because he thought…I was dead.”

“Clever baby,” Alexx laughed, “My clever baby.”

“Is Eric going to be okay?” Ryan asked, his voice getting stronger.

Alexx nodded, “He’s just sleeping off the morphine now,” She explained, “If you hadn’t shielded him from Isaac he’d probably be a lot worse off.”

“So I saved him?” Ryan asked with a smile.

Alexx nodded, “Yes you did baby. Now I’ll leave you with Eric, H and Tim, so you can discuss how to get the bastard that did this.”

“Thank you for everything Alexx,” Ryan murmured.

Alexx smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Horatio and Speedle entered as she left and Speedle moved to Ryan’s side immediately.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m better.” Ryan grinned, wincing a little as he did. “Thank you Tim.”

“I’m gonna catch that bastard!” Speedle snapped and Ryan continued grinning at the similar speech given a few seconds ago by Alexx. “And he’s gonna pay for what he’s done to you.”

“He told me everything Horatio.” Ryan interrupted. “Everything about Amelia, Darius and Frankie. And now he thinks I’m dead he’s going to try and spin it his way, the same way he did when he killed Frankie. He killed her. He killed my mother! Or one of them!”

“Calm down please, Ryan,” Horatio said softly, “We can get to that later when you feel better. Right now, we need to decide how we’re going to catch him.”

“I have an idea,” Eric interrupted and all three turned to look at him.

Ryan shifted, “Eric! You’re okay!”

“Thanks to you,” Eric laughed. “But I do have an idea on how to get to Isaac.”

“Oh?” Horatio pressed.

Eric moved and sat up, wincing as his head started pounding. “Isaac and the Pacetti family have a large network of people. And they probably have some in the police, or they did. When Pacetti went down for what he did to Darius and Amelia Wolfe the network broke apart, but Isaac probably doesn’t know that. So we can use a junior officer, maybe someone from Ryan’s class, to tell him that officially Ryan is dead. Isaac will mess up if he thinks Ryan is actually dead. With Ryan’s testimony about what Isaac did to Frankie, and the evidence of what he’s done to us, he’ll be brought down no problem.”

“That’s a good idea!” Speedle exclaimed, “And I know where we can start. Pacetti’s phone records in jail. And Isaac’s as well to see what he’s planned. All prison phone calls are recorded after all.”

“While I think using someone from Ryan’s class is a good idea, I feel telling Isaac that Ryan is indeed dead would not yield the right results.” Horatio disagreed, “I believe we should have Isaac told that Ryan survived. Because if Isaac thinks Ryan is alive he’ll come to kill him. We’ll put out a track and trace on his phone to see who he talks to. Ryan will of course be safe,” Horatio added quickly when Speedle shot him a dark look, “But this way we can choose where and when we apprehend Isaac.”

“We can’t risk it!” Speedle countered, “Ryan could be put in real danger if we say that!”

“He can stay with me,” Eric put in, “While we apprehend Isaac and get the evidence we need to put him away. Isaac doesn’t know where I live, he doesn’t have any reason to check my home for Ryan, because he thinks Ryan will only go where he feels safe.”

“Tim please,” Ryan chipped in before Speedle could reply, “I want to do this. If we don’t take Isaac down now, then…well I’ll never be safe.”

Crossing his arms Speedle nodded, “You’re right. Okay Ryan, okay, we’ll do it H’s way.”

“Don’t we always,” Eric laughed. “When are we getting discharged?”

“Speed and I will get back to the lab and start looking into Isaac and Pacetti’s phone calls. I’ll also select the officer that is going to pass the information to Isaac. Tomorrow, hopefully you’ll be able to leave and go home, and take Ryan with you.” Horatio explained, “We’ll have guards on the door tonight to make sure you’re definitely safe.”

Ryan smiled and sank back into the pillows, “I’m glad this will be over soon.”

“So am I,” Speedle agreed. He hugged Ryan carefully and fist-bumped Eric. “Get some rest and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

When they left the room Ryan turned to Eric with a wan smile. “It’s always us.”

Eric nodded, “We need to stop making a habit of spending time together in the hospital.”

Ryan laughed quietly, wincing as it hurt. “Will this work?”

“Definitely!” Eric replied firmly, “H and Speed are going to take Isaac down and you’ll be safe. Once he’s gone the Pacetti’s won’t be able to hurt you anymore.”

Ryan sighed and sank back into his pillows, “Why does life have to be so complicated?”

“Sods law.” Eric laughed. “When we’ve both healed properly we can go back to my place and wait this out. No more going out for you again.”

“I’m used to that,” Ryan murmured.

//

Isaac paced back and forth in his front room. Ryan was dead. But it was clear that the police would know who had done it, especially since Ryan had been on the phone with that blasted lieutenant when he had gotten to him. Was it worth it? The threat to the family was gone, but the majority of the family was going to be behind bars now. Sighing Isaac nearly fired the pistol he was holding when his phone started beeping.

“Hello?”

“ _Mr. Pacetti, you don’t know who I am, but my father used to inform for your father from the police.”_ The voice on the other end said.

Isaac’s eyebrows rose and considered the voice. He sounded young, but serious. And it was not well known that the Pacetti family had informants in the police so…maybe the boy at the end of the phone was telling the truth.

“ _I’m not a patient man Mr. Pacetti.”_ The voice snapped, “ _Do you want my information or not?_ ”

“Are you really an informant?” Isaac asked.

“ _My father was. He told me all about what he did with your family and groomed me from a young age to become the same for the Pacetti family. Obviously this went downhill when your father went and tried to kill Ryan Wolfe.”_

“So what do you want?”

“ _To tell you that Ryan Wolfe is not dead.”_ The voice said.

Isaac felt like the entire world was falling about around him. Ryan was alive? No, he couldn’t be. Even though the boy had disarmed him of the gun he had stabbed Ryan and he was sure he had punctured a lung. There was no way Ryan could have survived.

Unless that lieutenant had gotten there quickly enough to save him. Gripping his phone tightly Isaac punched at the wall with his other hand. The voice at the end of the phone chuckled.

“ _He’s being kept at Miami General Hospital. Light guard. I got in touch with your assassin first and he told me to tell you that he’d meet you there.”_

“Fine!” Isaac growled, “This boy is too resilient for his own good! He will die this time!”

//

The young trainee officer put the phone down and glanced at Horatio and Speedle.

“Was that alright?” He asked nervously.

Horatio nodded, “It was perfect, very convincing.”

“My father was actually an informant for the Pacetti family,” The trainee admitted quietly, “So it wasn’t hard to lie.”

“So what do we do now?” Speedle asked.

“I will go to the hospital and get Ryan and Eric moved. And then I will catch Isaac Pacetti. You, Speed, will track his calls and find this assassin that they’ve been speaking of. Until both of them are captured Eric and Ryan are both in danger.” Horatio explained.

Speedle nodded. “I’ll ring you when I get him H. You better do the same.”

Horatio’s lingering smile and eye contact told Speedle just how strongly Horatio wanted this to end for Ryan as well.

//

The hospital was quiet when Isaac got there, but he preferred it that way. If he was going to kill Ryan he’d need it to be quiet. Nurses and doctors ignored him as he walked through the halls, only responding when he asked where the room of Ryan Wolfe was. It was way past visiting hours and yet they let him go without a problem. Did the police officer he had spoken to really have that much power? Was it down to him that he was so easily getting by? Shaking the thoughts from his head Isaac crept towards Ryan’s room, a gun hidden under his coat.

The room was dark, Ryan probably sleeping, or in a coma considering how badly he had been hurt. Slipping inside Isaac closed the door and drew down the blinds. The beep of the heart monitor was the only side for Isaac was keeping his breathing controlled. Gripping the gun tightly Isaac approached the bed and drew it, pointing it at the pillow and cocking it.

“Don’t move.” A voice said quietly. Isaac knew it instantly, and knew the feel of cold metal on the back of his neck as a gun was pressed against him. “Put the gun down, turn around and get on the ground Isaac. It’s over.”

Isaac dropped the gun and turned around to find Horatio looking at him with cold blue eyes. It had been a trap! That officer had set him up! The lights suddenly went on and Isaac found the room full of police, all pointing their guns at him and the hospital bed had another officer on it, with the heart monitor hooked up to him to simulate the noise.

“Clever,” He laughed, “Very clever.”

“It’s over.” Horatio repeated. “You’re under arrest for multiple charges. Take him out and read him his rights.”

A few officers responded and Horatio watched as they took him from the room. Reaching for his phone Horatio dialled a number and smiled fondly when Speedle answered.

“It’s done; Isaac is in custody. Where are you on the assassin?” Horatio asked.

“ _A tactical unit is closing in on him now, we’re watching on cameras ready to make the arrest when they’ve taken him down. I’ll let Ryan know the good news.”_

“I’ll run you a bath for when you get home, you need to relax.” Horatio murmured.

He could almost hear Speedle blushing at the other end of the phone. “Thanks Horatio. I’ll see you soon.”

//

“It’s over!” Ryan announced loudly as he hung up the phone. Eric grinned and passed Ryan another drink. It wasn’t alcoholic – Ryan had declared he didn’t want anything alcoholic because he didn’t think it would agree with him.

“Good!” Eric declared, “You can finally start enjoying yourself.”

“I already was,” Ryan mumbled, “With you anyway.”

“We’ve been kidnapped together twice. And we nearly died together, twice.” Eric laughed, “I’m sure that’s been a lot of fun.”

Ryan flushed and shrugged. “I feel safe with you.” He admitted, “Even if those things happened when I’m with you, you managed to keep me safe and I always came out on top.”

Shaking his head Eric came and sat next to Ryan. Within seconds Ryan was curled up against him, head resting on his chest.

“I’m tired. Again.” Ryan laughed, “I don’t like being wounded.”

“It’ll heal.” Eric murmured. His heart was beating faster than normal and he couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

Ryan suddenly turned to him, flushed from embarrassment but with his brow furrowed with confidence. “I have to tell you something Eric and I need you to listen to me before you say anything.”

“Okay?”

Ryan took a breath. “I feel safer with you more than I do with Horatio or Tim. It sounds terrible, but I do. Even though we’ve been in danger a lot together, you’ve always gotten me out the other side, and I’ve started noticing something. When I’m with you my heart feels lighter and I get butterflies in my stomach. My heart is beating really fast right now and I…I don’t know why. But it happens a lot and it has happened since that time in the mine shaft. I mean…I think maybe it’s because of all the stress we’ve been through and my body is just telling me that I’m safe with you but-.”

Eric cut Ryan off with a kiss. It was abrupt and it was rather messy, but Eric pulled Ryan into him and deepened the kiss as much as he could. Ryan had frozen beneath him, but soon he melted into the kiss, curling into Eric’s chest and wrapping his arms around the older man. He was unsure what Ryan’s feelings for him were, but to Eric they sounded like the way Speedle had described himself before realising he was in love with Horatio. Was Ryan in love with him? Was it even possible for Ryan to be in love with him since they hadn’t known each other for that long? Was it lust? Was it just the stress like Ryan had said? The boy was extremely beautiful, and his eyes were enchanting. Eric definitely was lustful over Ryan but…was it wrong to take advantage of that?

Ryan shifting under him broke Eric’s thoughts. The younger boy’s tongue darted out across Eric’s lips, leaving his mouth vulnerable. Eric’s tongue delved inside swiftly and Ryan squeaked, breaking the kiss instantly.

“Wh-what was that?” He asked.

“My tongue,” Eric purred. Ryan was receptive and was clearly happy to proceed, and Eric was not going to force Ryan to do anything he didn’t want to do.

“But…but it was in my mouth.” Ryan babbled.

Eric nodded. “Was it bad?”

“….no,” Ryan admitted, “It was actually really good.”

Eric kissed him again at the confirmation. Ryan was a lot more receptive to his tongue this time, allowing Eric to claim his mouth entirely. Shifting on the couch, Eric pushed Ryan down into the pillows and climbed on top of him. The boy’s frame was so much smaller than his, and Ryan shrank into himself nervously. He looked alarmed when Eric broke the kiss again for air.

“What’s wrong?” Eric asked quietly.

“Um…well…my body is um…doing something strange.” Ryan murmured. His eyes flicked down and Eric followed his gaze and found that Ryan’s jeans were bulging. Ryan’s startled reaction told Eric that this was possibly Ryan’s first erection.

“Has this never happened to you before?” Eric inquired.

Ryan nodded. He looked a little scared.

“Don’t worry about it Ryan,” Eric said soothingly, “This is normal.”

“It is?” Ryan asked, shocked.

“Mm. Look.”

Taking Ryan’s hand gently Eric guided him down to Eric’s own erection, straining against his jeans. Ryan went even more red, if that was possible, but that didn’t stop him from gently massaging Eric’s crotch, confused but intrigued. Eric let out a breathy moan and leant into Ryan’s neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin there. Ryan gasped and clenched on Eric’s jeans. It was a little painful and Eric had to pull back.

“Relax Ryan, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.” He murmured.

Ryan nodded and took a breath. He reached down for Eric again, Eric allowed him to tentatively take his hold again. Ryan moved his hand and undid Eric’s jeans. Eric’s breath caught in his throat when Ryan’s hands brushed against his cock.

“You’re not wearing any underwear.” Ryan whispered.

Eric nodded. “I rarely do.”

Ryan didn’t say anything and carried on moving his hands. He was fumbling and embarrassed and Eric realised in the midst of the pleasure that Ryan probably wouldn’t realise what would happen when he orgasmed. It didn’t put Eric off, if anything it served to make him even more horny.

“Let me.” He murmured, taking Ryan’s hand from him and shifting so he had a netter reach of Ryan’s crotch. “I’ll go slow. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me.”

Ryan nodded. He looked scared but confident at the same time. Slowly Eric undid Ryan’s jeans and placed a kiss on the inside of his thigh. Ryan squirmed and mewled, causing Eric to grin. He gently took hold of Ryan’s cock and rubbed his thumb over the tip. Ryan flushed and threw one arm across his face, trying in vain to hide his embarrassment from Eric. Eric shook his head with a grin and continued.

//

Eric’s house was dark when Speedle and Horatio arrived to see Ryan. It was unusual and Horatio could tell that Speedle was suspicious about what Eric and Ryan had been doing. He didn’t need to comfort Speedle, in fact if he had it probably would have made things worse.

“Eric where are you?” Speedle cried as soon as he opened the front door, not giving Eric and Ryan a chance to hide if they were doing anything. Movement came from the living room and Eric appeared wearing a t-shirt and boxers, running a hand through his hair and yawning.

“Why are you yelling?” He asked, “You’ll wake Ryan up.”

“And where is Ryan?” Speedle asked.

“In the bedroom.” Eric replied. “His wounds were hurting him so I put him to bed. My spare room is a mess right now; I’ll clean it tomorrow for him. I’m spending the night on the couch.”

“I’m gonna go and check on him.” Speedle murmured, leaving the room and heading to the bedroom. Horatio followed Eric back into the living room and took a seat.

“What’s wrong with Speed?” Eric asked.

“He believes something is going on with you and Ryan and he doesn’t approve.” Horatio answered with a low chuckle.

Eric laughed and shook his head. Horatio took in the blanket messily thrown onto the couch and the two glasses that were still half full on the coffee table and shot Eric a knowing look. Speedle returned to the room followed by Ryan, who was rubbing his eyes and yawning as well. Eric shot Ryan a warning look and the young boy sank into the chair beside Horatio, letting Speedle sit next to Eric.

“We all know the plan right?” Speedle asked to break the silence.

“Isaac thinks I’m dead and you get a confession out of him.” Ryan answered immediately. “I take my lessons at home until it’s safe, and I’m also staying with Eric because Eric is safe.”

Horatio nodded. “Tim and I shall be checking up on you from time to time, just to make sure everything is okay. And we’ll always be available at the end of the phone.”

“Thank you Horatio.” Ryan grinned, “For everything.”

“Thank you Ryan.” Horatio replied. “I’m glad I had the chance to rescue you Ryan and give you this chance.”

Ryan flushed and hugged Horatio from where he sat. Speedle smiled and glanced at Eric. He was smiling as well and watching Ryan and Horatio interact. There was definitely something going on between them but Ryan was happy, that was clear to him, so he’d let it go for now.

“We should be getting home, we need to get a confession out of Isaac tomorrow so we need rest.” Speedle sighed. Horatio stood up and took Speedle’s hand to help him to his feet.

“Stay safe Ryan,” Horatio murmured. Ryan nodded and stood up to let them out alongside Eric. When they had gone both sighed and Eric ran a hand through his hair.

“That was close,” He laughed. “You’ve got good ears Ryan.”

Ryan grinned, “Thanks. So um… where were we?”

“Getting you to bed.” Eric laughed, “You’re exhausted.”

“Oh…” Ryan sounded very disappointed and Eric nearly laughed again.

“Ryan, we don’t need to do everything tonight Ryan.” Eric explained, “You’re going to be here for a while and well, you’re going to be study here and I can help you with your extracurricular activities.”

Ryan flushed and nodded. “I am quite tired.” He agreed, “I need some rest. My side is hurting.”

“Let me see,” Eric requested and drew Ryan close to him. Ryan’s blush got worse but he allowed Eric to lift his shirt and look over him. “There’s a little inflammation, but you’ll be fine as long as you rest properly.”

“Okay,” Ryan whispered, “I’ll see you tomorrow Eric.”

“Goodnight Ryan.”

//

Isaac had been silent for a while now and Speedle was getting annoyed. Horatio touched him on the shoulder, gesturing for him to leave the room for a moment to calm down. Speedle did so, stalking off to get a coffee.

“Isaac, we both know why you went to the hospital yesterday.” Horatio said quietly. “You were told that Ryan was still alive and you went to meet your assassin there to finish the job.”

“He’s dead what does it matter.” Isaac snapped.

“It does matter.” Horatio replied immediately, “You went there with the intention to murder a young boy. And the reason you did that was because you believed that you had failed to kill him the first time.”

Isaac sighed and then laughed. “Is there any point hiding it anymore?”

Horatio remained silent, waiting for the man to continue and admit what he had done.

“You’re right Lieutenant, I killed my son.” Isaac chuckled, “I looked into his eyes and I stabbed him. It took me only a few seconds to end his life.”

Horatio slid a notepad towards him. “Write it down as you explain it to me.”

Isaac took the paper and a pen and nodded. “I’ll give you a full explanation. Why Ryan had to die, why everyone had to die that came into contact with him.”

“I’m listening.” Horatio nodded, sitting down and beckoning for Speedle to come back into the room.

“My wife Frankie found out I was cheating and she threatened to leave and expose me. My father told me I had to sort it out. I had to make sure she either stayed, or was silenced for good. It was easy enough. I promised her that I would give her a family and managed to convince her that the baby I was having with Amelia was hers. Ryan was born and I kidnapped him to carry on the lie.”

Isaac paused, causing Horatio and Speedle to swap looks. Had he told Ryan all of this? And how had Ryan taken it?

“Frankie eventually figured out that Ryan wasn’t her baby, and then Amelia and Darius took him back. She decided that she was going to leave and I had to stop her, and eventually it got to the point where I had to kill her.”

“How can you discuss killing someone so flippantly?” Speedle asked, clenching his hands into fists.

“When I was four my father had one of his enemies brought before me and my brother and had the family assassin torture and kill him in front of us. Death has been a part of my life for years, and it was natural to kill those that were no longer useful to us.” Isaac explained quietly.

“People don’t have to be shaped by their family.” Speedle snapped.

“If you had been raised the same way I had you’d be flippant as well. In fact,” Isaac looked up and grinned, “You are the same aren’t you really, CSI Speedle?”

“Are you kidding me?!” Speedle shouted. Horatio put a hand on Speedle’s arm to calm him down. “I’m nothing like you.”

“As a CSI you see death nearly every day. You chase down bad guys and if they don’t comply then you kill them. You have no qualms about killing them. You’ll shoot them down. You’re a cold blooded killer just like me.” Isaac laughed.

Speedle stood up. Horatio followed him up. “If you think-.” Speedle began but he couldn’t finish before Horatio dragged him to the door.

“Don’t fall into his trap,” He murmured, “He wants a rise out of you because he knows how attached you are to Ryan.”

“But I’m nothing like him!” Speedle hissed.

“And you know it.” Horatio said firmly, “He doesn’t need to know anything else then he already does.”

Speedle made a noise of disgust but he didn’t argue, pulling his arm free of Horatio’s grasp and sitting back down. Isaac watched them with a rather smug smile.

“Continue, please.” Horatio requested.

“I killed Frankie and had it staged to look like a suicide. No one ever questioned it and after that I spent my time trying to find Amelia and Darius. They’d disappeared with my son and it took me years. When I finally found him my father told me he was going to get Ryan back. You know how that turned out,” Isaac chuckled. “After that I just had to get close to Ryan and find out if I could return him to family. Clearly I failed, and therefore he had to die.”

“Wait,” Horatio said abruptly. “Explain in detail what you did to Ryan.”

Isaac nodded, “If you insist.” Leaning back in his chair Isaac relaxed and grinned. “Ryan came over to my house and I gave him a drink with some drugs in to knock him out, ruffies if you must know. When he was out I took him to an abandoned warehouse and I told him everything. He knows everything. He attacked me and got away but I found out where he was, and of course you know that CSI Delco was there too. Ryan stopped me from killing him, and stabbed me. I chased them down, broke into Ryan’s old room and stabbed him. And now he’s dead. Do you want anything else?”

“A completely written down confession so we can read you your rights.” Horatio replied. Isaac nodded and turned his attention back down to the paper.

A knock came at the door and a Calleigh put her head around the door. “Horatio can I talk to you.” She asked. Horatio nodded and left Speedle alone with Isaac.

“What’s wrong Calleigh?”

“The assassin has made an admission, and Ryan is here.” Calleigh explained, “He wants to see Isaac. Does he know that Ryan is still alive?”

Horatio shook his head, “Isaac still thinks Ryan is dead. Let me talk to him and find out what he wants.”

Calleigh nodded. Ryan was waiting at reception looking determined.

“Where’s Eric?” Horatio asked.

“He’s downstairs in the car. I wanted to do this myself.” Ryan replied.  

“Wanted to do what Ryan?” Horatio asked.

“See Isaac.” Ryan stated. “I know he thinks I’m dead but I want him to know that I’m not. I want to show him that he hasn’t won. If he goes to prison, or if he gets the death penalty I want him to know I’m alive and that he doesn’t have any power over my life anymore.”

“Let’s get him to trial first and see what the jury does. When we know you’re safe, you can see him.” Horatio decided. “Now please ask Eric to drive you back home.”

Ryan nodded, looking a little dejected. “I’ll see you later then Horatio.”

“Don’t worry Ryan, it’ll all be over soon.” Horatio promised.


	12. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and the Pacetti's are sentenced to death. Horatio finds out about Ryan and Eric but he doesn't disapprove. Isaac is killed through lethal injection and Ryan witnesses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a terrible person thank you to everyone that's been patient waiting for this fic orz  
> i promise it's nearly over /o/

 

 

Ryan was confused. The news had just come to him that Isaac had been sentenced to death, as had the rest of the Pacetti family. This meant he could come out of hiding, he could go back home and live with Horatio and Speedle again. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay with Eric. He thought the news that he was finally safe would have inspired joy and happiness but instead he felt disappointed.

Speedle was ecstatic, all he wanted was for Ryan to come home. Ryan supposed he was lucky that it was only Horatio that came to pick him up from Eric’s house.

“Are you ready, Ryan?” Horatio asked, breaking Ryan from his train of thought.

“Do I have to come home?” Ryan asked.

“What do you mean?”

Ryan fidgeted a little before looking up at Horatio. “I kind of like living with Eric. And I thought that maybe it would be better for you and Speedle as well, you know when you and he want to get…um…intimate.”

Horatio smiled and led Ryan through to the living room. “We need to have a little talk don’t we, Ryan.” He chuckled. “Sit down.”

Ryan did, shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

“That’s not the reason you want to stay is it?” Horatio began.

“It’s one of the reasons.” Ryan said, sticking his bottom lip out.

“It’s not the only reason then, is it.” Horatio pressed.

“No.” Ryan sighed.

“How long has this been going on?” Horatio inquired.

“Since…since I moved in with him,” Ryan admitted. “It wasn’t Eric’s fault though! I came onto him.”

Horatio chuckled again and shook his head. “If I didn’t know Eric as well as I do, I’d believe you. But I do know Eric and I know he definitely had something to do with it.”

“You’re not mad are you?!” Ryan exclaimed suddenly.

Horatio shook his head and placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “How do you feel towards Eric?”

“I… I’m pretty attached to him. I think I love him. But I don’t really don’t know what love is so I can’t say with complete certainty that’s what it is.” Ryan replied slowly. “I get a really strange feeling in my stomach when I’m around him. I also get excited around him to and my body reacts to him.” Ryan blushed as he spoke and couldn’t meet Horatio’s eyes because he knew the lieutenant knew exactly what he was referring to.

“Do you know about Eric’s history?” Horatio asked.

Ryan shook his head.

“Eric is something of a womaniser. I’ve never heard of him going with a man before, but he’s not the sort of person to settle down. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Horatio pause and Ryan went extremely red. Was Horatio going to tell him that he couldn’t see Eric anymore. “Please look at me Ryan,” Horatio requested.

Ryan did so. Horatio was smiling.

“It’s not my place to tell you that you can’t see Eric, or pursue a relationship with him. I’m not your father, I am only your legal guardian and I can only be here for you if things go wrong. And considering your childhood, you need to make these mistakes for yourself. But I would ask Eric if he sees this going anywhere.” Horatio explained, “As for you staying with Eric, I think you should spend some time with us, and some time with Eric. I can guarantee that Tim will not react as well as I have.”

“So a couple of days with you, and a couple of days with Eric?” Ryan questioned. Horatio nodded.

“Get your things now and we’ll go home. Spend tonight with Tim, he’s been extremely worried about you, it would do him some good.”

Ryan nodded vigorously. “Thanks Horatio!”

Horatio smiled and watched Ryan run off to get his stuff. He needed to have a word with Eric and protect Ryan from afar.

//

Horatio had a smile on his face when Eric entered his office so the CSI assumed he wasn’t in trouble, but Horatio was not always an easy man to read.

“We need to talk about Ryan.” Horatio said when Eric had sat down.

“What about him, is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He told me about the two of you this morning.”

“Ah.” Eric was torn between panicking and laughing. He should have expected this. Horatio didn’t seem angry, just concerned and he had every right to be.

“I don’t want to talk to you as you’re boss.” Horatio continued, “But as Ryan’s legal guardian. You have a reputation Eric and I know it well because it’s gotten you into a lot of trouble before.”

“H look, it’s not like that!!” Eric exclaimed immediately, “It’s really not. Ryan isn’t just a one-night stand to me.”

“Then what is he to you?” Horatio asked.

Eric couldn’t answer straight away because he wasn’t quite sure. Horatio smiled despite himself, he was expecting the same answer from Eric that he had gotten from Ryan.

“I won’t ask you to force yourself into something you’re not ready for, but I would ask that you think of Ryan before you take this any further.” Horatio added calmly, “I know you probably don’t even know how you feel about Ryan because it’s been such a whirlwind, but if you realise that you don’t love him, please make sure he hasn’t fallen for you and gets hurt.”

“I’m not gonna hurt him H. I swear. Besides if I do, Speedle would kill me.” Eric laughed.

“He would try.” Horatio laughed in agreement. “Just be careful Eric. As much as I want to protect Ryan, I want to protect you as well.”

“Thanks H, I won’t hurt him I promise.” Eric said firmly before standing and leaving the room.

//

“What do you mean you’re only staying here for three days a week?!” Speedle shouted. Ryan winced and Horatio smiled as he sat back and waited for Speedle to let it all out. “Why would you want to go back to Eric?”

“It’s fun there.” Ryan replied, “And it gives you and H some time together without having to worry about me.”

“But I’d be worried about you anyway.” Speedle countered. “Especially at Eric’s house.”

“I know Eric’s reputation, H told me.” Ryan said firmly, “I’m not afraid he’s going to try anything, and if he does I’ll hit him where it hurts.”

“And you can’t argue with that.” Horatio put in with a small laugh. Ryan grinned as well and even Speedle had to smile.

“I suppose it would be nice to unwind here and know you’re safe.” He admitted grudgingly. “But I expect a call before you go to bed because if I don’t I’ll be coming over.”

“Alright I will.” Ryan promised.

“What do you want to eat?” Horatio asked.

“Mexican.” Ryan replied immediately. Speedle shot Horatio an exasperated look. Eric’s favourite food was Mexican. “Is that okay?”

“It’s fine,” Horatio said firmly, ignoring Speedle. “I’ll order it in,”

“So, Ryan, are you going back to school now that Isaac and the others are behind bars?” Speedle asked.

Ryan nodded. “I’m not going to hide anymore, not know that I don’t need to. But I do have a request.”

“Oh?”

“I want to see Isaac. I want him to know that I’m alive, and that he hasn’t won. He hasn’t won but he thinks he has. He thinks I’m dead and even if he goes to prison thinking that he’s going to believe that he’s won regardless. Well I suppose he’s getting the death penalty now but I just want him to see me. To know that I’m stronger than he ever believed and not because of the Pacetti blood in me.” Ryan exclaimed. His voice was passionate and his eyes were bright, and neither Speedle nor Horatio could deny him.

“If it will make you feel better, then we’ll take you in to see him tomorrow.” Speedle agreed, “And you can stick it to him.”

Ryan grinned. “Thanks Tim. Thanks H.”

//

“Why have you brought me here lieutenant?” Isaacs asked. He was lounging in the chair as much as he could considering he was handcuffed to the table. Horatio smiled pensively and stepped towards the door. It opened and Isaac choked as he saw who had entered.

“Good morning Isaac.” Ryan said politely, moving to the other chair and taking a seat. Horatio stayed near the door with his arms folded. He wanted to keep smile, but adopted a firm look to discourage Isaac from doing anything stupid.

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Isaac shouted. “The only reason I gave everything up is because I had actually won. I’d killed you!! Why are you alive?”

“You didn’t kill me, we just told you that you had.” Ryan explained, “That’s how Horatio and the team trapped you. And you were stupid enough to fall for it.”

Isaac fought against his cuffs but couldn’t get free. Ryan shifted a little and fixed Isaac with a grin.

“You failed, Isaac. All those elaborate plans you made to fix things just made things so much worse. And it’s extremely sad that my mother, father and Frankie had to die just because of that. But you won’t take anymore from me. Soon you’ll be dead. And you’ll know that you went to your death as a failure. And your father will know that as well. Congratulations on being a failure.” Ryan managed to keep his voice level all the way through his speech and Horatio nodded proudly.

“This isn’t over Ryan,” Isaac spat. “I could have you killed before I go to my death.”

“No you couldn’t.” Ryan laughed, “Your entire empire has fallen. Your assassin friend gave everyone else up and they’ve all been arrested. There’s no one left for you to call. Not that you or your family are allowed calls.”

Isaac lunged for Ryan but the boy didn’t flinch, Isaac could barely move because of his handcuffs. His teeth were bared and the anger was so clear on his face that Ryan couldn’t resist teasing him again.

“I’m going to watch your execution Isaac. And I want you to know that I’m there. And I’m going to look you in the eye and watch as the life leaves your eyes. To make sure that you know you’re a failure. So you know that everything you’ve ever tried to do has failed.” With that said Ryan stood up and walked away, ignoring Isaac as he yelled for him to wait. Horatio nodded at the officer before following Ryan out of the room. Ryan kept walking until he was out of sight of the room and Isaac wouldn’t be able to see him when he was removed. When he deemed himself far enough away Ryan fell into a seat in floods of tears. Horatio wordlessly sat next to him and enveloped him into a hug. Ryan clung him, sobbing.

“They would be proud of you Ryan,” Horatio said firmly. “Frankie, Amelia and Darius, they’d all be proud of you.”

“How… how did you know… how did you know that’s what I was thinking?” Ryan gasped between his sobs.

“I’ve been in this position a lot Ryan. I’ve comforted a lot of victims when they’ve confronted the criminal. They all usually think the same thing.” Horatio explained.

“Do you tell them all the same thing?” Ryan asked quietly.

“Yes.” Horatio replied, “I tell them the truth.”

Ryan smiled and gave a weak chuckle. “I feel a lot better now that I’ve faced him Horatio. And I meant what I said, I want to go to the execution. All of them.”

“I will take you to Isaac’s as that one is first.” Horatio agreed, “But I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go to them all. Listen to me Ryan.” He requested when Ryan opened his mouth to argue. “You’ve seen a lot of death in your life. And while seeing Isaac die may bring your closure, it will not help you to see them all. Death is a hard thing to watch Ryan, it’s not fun and it’s certainly not good for anyone’s mentality. I’ve seen a lot of executions Ryan; I know what I’m talking about.”

“I watched my grandfather killing the only parents I’ve ever known.” Ryan cried, “My own father tried to kill me himself. I think I deserve to watch them die!”

Horatio sighed. “Tell me how you feel after Isaac and if you still feel the same I won’t stop you.”

Silence fell before Ryan nodded and stood up. “I’m ready to go I think. Thanks for letting me see him Horatio.”

“Anything to make you feel better Ryan. I’m here to support you.”

“I know,” Ryan smiled, “I know.”

Silence fell between them again but it was a more comfortable silence this time around. Ryan followed Horatio from the prison and back to the car. After this his life was going to be different. He wouldn’t have to hide or be afraid, he’d be able to pursue his dreams and if he ever needed parental advice he’d have Horatio and Speedle to turn to. And there was whatever he had with Eric as well. Ryan had no idea what it was going to become but while it lasted it would be worth it.

As Horatio pulled up Ryan looked out at the house Horatio and Speedle shared. He was home.

//

“Do you have any last words?” The medical examiner asked Isaac.

Ryan shifted in his seat and leaned a little further forward. Isaac looked out at the crowd, mostly made up of police members. Eric, Horatio, Speedle and Ryan occupied the front row, as Ryan had requested.

“I can see you there Ryan,” Isaac began, “And no matter what you think it will never end. You will be never be safe.”

“Can he hear me?” Ryan asked Horatio.

“No. But I can ask if you would be allowed to speak.” Horatio replied. He stood and tapped on the glass, making the officers inside look at him and nod. They moved forward and messes with something before giving Ryan the thumbs up.

“Threaten me all you like.” Ryan said quietly, “But I’m alive despite all your efforts. And I’m not going to stop until I achieve all my dreams. It’s a shame you won’t be able to see it. But at least before you die you’ll get to learn that I’m not afraid. Of you, of anyone.”

When he fell silent the doctor moved forward and nodded. The injections started and Ryan focused on Isaac’s face. The pain was obvious when the drugs entered his system and Isaac’s eyes locked onto Ryan’s. There was fear in his eyes, genuine fear of death and Ryan froze. He had seen that look before, in the eyes of Darius when Ryan had been handed a gun and ordered to kill him. That same fear had been there when the gun had been snatched away from him, pointed and fired at Darius.

Ryan heaved and fell from his chair. Horatio, Speedle and Eric were by his side in an instant, each with their own cry of “Ryan”. Isaac was afraid. He was afraid to die but he had given up when he thought Ryan was dead. Why had he given up? He had the money to run and set up the family business somewhere else but he had just given up. Ryan was aware of Eric and Speedle holding him while Horatio blackened the window so he couldn’t see or hear Isaac’s death. Heaving again Ryan emptied his stomach, slumping against Eric when he had and bursting into tears.

Isaac was afraid of death. And Ryan had been so glad to send him there. But did he even have the right? No matter what Isaac had done he was terrified of death. And it was Ryan’s fault this had happened.

Eric and Speedle lifted Ryan between them and carried him to the door.

“Here let me,” Eric said, pulling Ryan up into a bridal hold so Speedle could get the door. Ryan kept his eyes squeezed tight as he continued to cry. “It’s okay Ryan, we’ll get you home.” Eric soothed, moving as quickly as he could to get Ryan out of there.

//

“You were right, Horatio.” Ryan whispered, clasping a glass of water in both hands. He was sat on the couch in Horatio’s house with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his head bowed.  
“I thought it would be so easy to watch the Pacetti family die because of what they did to me. But the fear in Isaac’s eyes, it was the same as what had been in Darius’ eyes just before they killed him. I couldn’t help being sick. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

Horatio smiled and ruffled Ryan’s hair. “You don’t need to be sorry Ryan. Sometimes you need to try something before you realise that it isn’t right. I take it you won’t be going to the others?”

Ryan shook his head. “I don’t have the same connection with my grandfather and uncle that I did with Isaac, but if I saw that look again I think it’d have the same result. I just want to focus on my studies and become a CSI.”

“That’s the best thing you could probably do Ryan. Get some rest, Eric will be coming to check on you later.” Horatio said with a knowing smile.

Ryan flushed and busied himself with his water. Horatio grinned and left Ryan to it. Glancing after Horatio, Ryan laughed nervously to himself and buried himself in his blanket. He was looking forward to what would happen when Eric got here later, and he was sure Horatio had organised this on purpose because he knew how Ryan felt. Falling sideways on the couch Ryan hid in the blankets, grinning to himself as he waited for Eric to arrive.

 


	13. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Eric spend two weeks alone and Ryan has his first taste at being a CSI. Speedle and Horatio come back early and Speedle finally finds out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while thanks for being so patient with me /o/ and for keeping up with the fic.

 

 

\\\ 3 months later //

Ryan’s eyes were wide as Horatio led him into the CSI lab. It was the first time he was entering as an actual CSI. He had only graduated a few days ago but Horatio had managed to get him a job with the CSIs and Ryan was excited. This was his dream. Unfortunately, Horatio had informed him that both he and Speedle had been called away to another city because of overlapping cases. Still, he was starting work and it was exciting. During the three months he had spent studying he had celebrated his birthday and turned nineteen, making him the youngest CSI in the history of Miami, and it was known that Horatio had pulled strings to get Ryan in as a test.

“You won’t be allowed to go solo on a case yet Ryan, and any work you do will be kept to the labs until you know the ropes.” Horatio explained.

Ryan nodded, “Will I be working with Eric?” He asked.

“Sometimes yes, sometimes you’ll be working with Calleigh.” Horatio explained, “Please remember Ryan that we are colleagues in this lab, and family outside of it.”

“I know H. I know that. So where do I begin?” Ryan asked.

“With CSI Delko in the evidence lab. And you’ll be staying in our house while Tim and I are gone, but I’ve asked Eric to stay with you because neither Tim nor I want you to be alone.” Horatio explained.

“Okay. Thanks Horatio. I’ll do my best.” Ryan grinned.

Horatio clapped Ryan on the back and gestured for Eric to come forward and get him. Speedle approached as Ryan walked away and sighed.

“He’s really changed since we found him,” He hummed.

“He’s come so far, he really has.” Horatio agreed.

“I don’t want to leave him now H.” Speedle complained, “I want to be here for his first few weeks at the lab.”

“I know Tim but this might be better for him.” Horatio countered, “If he encountered a problem he might have gone running to us. But if we’re not here he’ll have his own chance to grow into the lab himself.”

“I suppose,” Speedle pouted, “I still want to see it.”

“You’re going to call him every night anyway aren’t you?” Horatio asked with a laugh.

Speedle nodded, “Of course.”

“We have to go. Are you going to say goodbye to him?” Horatio inquired.

“Yes.” Speedle stated, sweeping off towards the lab to talk to Ryan. Horatio watched with a smile. How suddenly they had become a real family. They had spoken about children before but neither of them had ever really seem it becoming a reality, working for the Crime Lab took a lot of time and energy and they didn’t have much time for children. And now they had Ryan. He was innocent enough to need parental protection, but old enough that they didn’t need someone there all the time.

“Are you ready to go Horatio?” Speedle asked, breaking Horatio’s train of thought.

“I’m ready. Let’s go.”

//

“I’m so tired.” Ryan sighed, throwing his jumper off and onto the floor. Eric grinned as Ryan noticed what he had done and immediately picked up the jumper and folded it. “How do you do this every day?”

“You get used to it.” Eric laughed, “But it does take a while. When I first joined it was actually a nice break from my old job. Less hours. But after a while it was more tiring than anything else I’d ever done. Plus Ryan, this is the first job you’ve had since coming out of your old home, you’re not really that physically fit.”

Ryan made a hmpf noise and turned to pout at Eric. When he found Eric right behind him his words died in his throat.

“You’re adorable when you pout.” Eric murmured, slipping his arms around Ryan’s waist and pulling him against him. “Do you know how long H and Speed are gone for?” He asked.

Ryan shook his head, “Tim didn’t want to give me an estimate in case he was wrong.”

“H estimated about two weeks to me.” Eric muttered, kissing along Ryan’s shoulder and neck as he did. “And those two weeks we’re staying here, alone.”

“Mm.”

Eric smiled and slipped his hands under Ryan’s shirt.

“Ah… Eric.” Ryan sighed, “Can we…have a bath or something.”

Eric pulled back. “Not in the mood?”

“No I am but… well my feet are really sore and I thought a bath would help.” Ryan admitted.

Eric laughed and nodded. He slid around Ryan’s back, pulling Ryan flush against his chest and tilting his head back so he could kiss his neck again. “There are still things we can do in the bath you know.”

“Isn’t it… dangerous to do it in the bath?” Ryan gasped, arching his back and pushing against Eric as much as he could.

“We’re not gonna do ‘it’ in the bath.” Eric murmured, “I’ll show you what we can do in the bath,”

Ryan nodded. Eric steered them both to the bathroom easily and started the bath running. He kept Ryan pulled against him, his hands going straight back under Ryan’s shirt and his teeth attacking his neck. Ryan moaned and tilted his head as much as he could to give Eric as much of his neck as possible. Eric’s hands pressed and kneaded, running over Ryan’s sides and the dip of his hip, making the boy shiver. Ryan’s hands joined Eric’s and soon Eric took hold of his hands and made the boy touch himself, gently sweeping his skin.

“Does it feel good?” Eric breathed.

Ryan nodded. His skin was covered in goose bumps and he was shivering. Eric returned to kissing Ryan’s neck. He didn’t really remember the time it took for the bath to run, but he did remember Eric picking him up and putting him in the hot water. He hid in the bubbles as Eric undressed. Ryan had never been self-conscious before he had seen Eric naked, he had never had a reason to be. But the first time he had seen Eric naked he had developed a little niggle in the back of his head that told him he should be wary about showing his body to Eric, because Eric’s body was extremely toned and Ryan’s was rather plain. It was a confusing feeling to have because Ryan knew there was nothing wrong with him. Eric complimented him all the time and he loved touching his body. After they’d finished having sex Eric’s hands would still explore him, slowly and sensually, and he used any excuse to slide his hands under Ryan’s shirt. And yet when they were naked together Ryan felt he had to hide because his body wasn’t as good as Eric’s. It was very frustrating. His annoyance must have shown on his face because Eric asked him what was bothering him.

“Nothing.” He replied. “Are you getting in or not?”

Eric grinned and climbed into the water. Ryan shifted so Eric could get behind him, leaning against the side of the bath with Ryan between his legs. Eric wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist and leant his head against his shoulder.

“You did really well today, everyone was really impressed.” He said quietly.

Ryan flushed happily. “Horatio told me I’d be being watched closely by IAB and others. Because I got the job so easily.”

Eric nodded, “Yeah they’re probably going to be watching for a while because Horatio got you the job so quickly. But as long as you work by the book and you show that you’re a good detective they won’t be able to do anything.”

Ryan sank back against Eric’s chest and leant his head on his shoulder as well. Eric hummed contentedly and squeezed Ryan gently. They sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes, just soaking in each other’s company before Ryan’s mind moved to what Eric was going to show him in the bath. Eric seemed to sense the shift in mood because he began kissing Ryan’s neck again.

“If you get too tired let me know.” He whispered.

Ryan nodded. He let his body relax as Eric’s hand slipped lower. He couldn’t see what Eric was doing because of the bubbles and it somehow heightened the experience for Ryan. Eric’s hands brushed his thighs, moving ever closer. Ryan moved his own hands behind him to stroke Eric, causing the older CSI’s breath to catch.

“This is going to be a fun couple of weeks.” Eric laughed breathily.

Ryan nodded in agreement.

//

To say they had a lot of sex in the two weeks Horatio and Speedle were gone was an understatement. During that time Ryan had accidentally blurted out that he loved Eric, which had made things a little strained between them. But then Eric had responded in kind and they had gone right back to sex. And work between sex. And Ryan still kept it all from Speedle. Every time he called Ryan would tell him how work was going and how living with Eric wasn’t as good as living with Speedle, but he wouldn’t say anything about his relationship. If Horatio thought it was a bad idea for Speedle to know Ryan was definitely not going to tell him over Skype.

Towards the end of Horatio and Speedle being gone Ryan had his first stint in the gun lab with Calleigh. They were investigating a robbery gone wrong with a shooting and a recovered gun, and Ryan had asked if it was alright for him to sit in.

Watching Calleigh handle the weapon made Ryan nervous. His mind raced back to when Pacetti had wielded the gun both before and after killing Darius. Calleigh was talking to him, explaining how gun forensics worked. Ryan forced himself to listen and took the noise cancelling headphones Calleigh offered.

“If the striations of this bullet match the striations of the other bullet them we know this was the gun used in the murder.” Calleigh explained.

“But there wasn’t another gun at the scene, and the perp we picked up didn’t have another gun either.” Ryan countered.

Calleigh smiled. “The perp we picked up may not be the shooter, just an accomplice.”

“Ah.”

Calleigh waited for Ryan to put the headphones on before levelling the gun and firing. Ryan’s heart pounded at the noise. It was quieter than it had been when Pacetti had fired but the noise and the feeling was still the same. His breath was suddenly short and his mind told him he had to run, he had to get away from the gun and the danger and the person wielding it. But when he tried to move Ryan found his legs wouldn’t respond, he couldn’t move. His chest got tighter as the fear built, sending his stomach into painful knots. _Run! Damn it why won’t you run?!_ Ryan yelled at himself, but the few steps he managed to take soon brought him to his knees.

He could vaguely hear a voice but all he could make out was his name. He was next, if he didn’t get away, but he couldn’t run, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. The next thing he knew arms were wrapped around him, and he was being hoisted up.

“Let me go!” He screamed, “IT’S NOT MY TURN! I WON’T DO IT!”

“Ryan! Ryan calm down it’s Eric! I’m not asking you to do anything, except calm down.”

“NO I CAN’T, I WON’T, YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!” Ryan’s screams became even louder, and he struggled. Struggled to breath, struggled to be free, struggled to calm his raging heart.

“Ryan it’s okay. Horatio freed you, you’re safe.” The voice continued.

These arms, he knew them. He knew the feel of being wrapped in these arms. It was… Eric. Eric. Eric was holding him. A CSI. He was safe. He was free. No one was going to hurt him. The gun was evidence. He was a CSI.

Slowly his chest loosened and his breathing became less erratic. Ryan’s vision started to clear and he saw Eric sat behind him, holding him close and rubbing his back. Calleigh was behind him, kneeling and looking worriedly at the two of them. Ryan took a deep breath and pushed back. Eric let him go, moving his grip to his arms in case Ryan still wanted to run.

“Are you alright?” Eric asked.

Ryan nodded. “The gun firing it… made me think Pacetti was here and Darius was going to get killed. I’m… I’m sorry Calleigh I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“No darling it’s alright,” Calleigh replied with a smile. “Do you want me to call Horatio?”

Ryan shook his head. “If Horatio and Tim found out they’d drop what they were doing and come running back. I’ll be alright, I just need a moment. What happened?”

Eric helped Ryan to his feet and Calleigh stood with them. “You had a panic attack Ryan, because of the close proximity to the gun shot. It’s understandable considering what happened to you.”

“A panic attack. What if I was in the line of duty and this happened?”

“You can’t think like that.” Eric and Calleigh said firmly together. “Listen Ryan,” Calleigh continued, “You can’t think about your limitations. There are going to be moments when you freeze, it’s only natural. You’ve had a very hard life and you haven’t been exposed to many of the experience of life. But that’s what your fellow officers and CSIs are for. And soon you’ll be used to it.”

Ryan nodded and smiled. “Thanks Calleigh. I think…I think I’m alright.”

“Good. Why don’t you go back to the lab and try something else for now? I can finish up the gun work here.” Calleigh suggested.

Ryan shook his head. “No. No I can stay. The only way I’m going to get used to this sort of stuff is to be exposed to it. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m staying too.” Eric declared, “Just to make sure he’s okay.”

Calleigh nodded and turned back to the gun.

//

Ryan rested his head on Eric’s chest and sighed quietly. Eric gently rubbed his back in small circles, relaxing him slowly.

“You’ve had a rough couple of weeks Ryan but, Horatio and Speed will be back the day after tomorrow.”

“But then you’ll have to leave.” Ryan pouted.

Eric grinned. “Didn’t you talk to H about staying with me?”

“I did and he agreed but…what if Tim doesn’t?”

“Ryan you’re a grown man,” Eric laughed, “You can do what you want remember?”

“Ah…ah I can can’t I.”

Burying his face into Eric’s shoulder Ryan gently bit the join of his neck and shoulder and smiled when Eric hissed. “Since this is our last night of complete freedom,” Ryan murmured, “Maybe we should celebrate.”

“Definitely.” Eric agreed, wrapping his arms around Ryan and rolling them both over. Ryan laughed at the feeling and clung to Eric. When their eyes met again it was a shock to them both. Ryan’s eyes were shining with happiness and light, Eric had never seen him so bright before. His entire life had been a train wreck and yet right here, right now he was happy. And he was in love. And Ryan saw the same in Eric’s eyes. He had been warned that Eric had been a womaniser, that he didn’t commit to relationships just the sex but those eyes, those deep brown eyes held so much love and compassion and happiness at that split second moment that Ryan didn’t care. Eric loved him, he was sure of it. And he loved Eric. He was sure of that too.

And when Eric captured his lips in a kiss it wasn’t deep and lustful but gentle and loving, and it conveyed all their feelings into one simple motion. And both Ryan and Eric had never felt happier before.

\--

“What’s going on here?”

Ryan didn’t think he’d ever frozen so fast, and Eric felt exactly the same when they heard Speedle’s accusation coming from the kitchen. Ryan had gotten up early and made them both a cup of coffee and they had snuggled up on the couch together, Eric in his underwear and Ryan in Eric’s shirt and his own underwear. And then Speedle had appeared as if from nowhere, his arms folded and annoyance on his features.

“When did you get back?” Eric asked. Ryan had jumped almost to the other end of the couch, which he found comical, but the grin he was wearing didn’t seem to help Speedle’s feelings.

“Last night, late. We finished early, decided we’d come back and be with Ryan. But we didn’t check on him because it was so late, we figured he’d be asleep. And evidently he had a reason to be.” Speedle’s voice was calm and collected, but Eric had known him a long time and knew what he was actually feeling. He went to stand up but Ryan beat him to it.

“Before you say anything, Eric has done nothing wrong.” He exclaimed, “He’s done nothing but protect me while you’ve been gone.”

“I should hope he used protection.” Speedle snapped.

Eric laughed, he couldn’t help himself. Ryan found himself smiling as well and Horatio was also smiling when he first came into the room.

“Hello Ryan, Eric, we’re home.” He said.

“Hey Horatio.” Ryan greeted.

Speedle cleared his throat. “Eric can I talk to you? Alone?”

Eric stood up, offering Ryan a confident smile when the boy tried to stop him and left the room with Speedle. Horatio crossed the room and sat down next to Ryan.

“Calleigh told me about the accident at the ballistics lab.” He said quietly.

“What?” Ryan asked loudly, “I told her not to.”

“She’s my CSI Ryan, she has to report all problems to me.” Horatio explained softly, “She didn’t want to. Please don’t think she betrayed your trust, but her duty as a CSI is to me.”

Ryan sighed, “I know. I’m sorry Horatio, I know I should have told you.”

“As long as you’re alright that’s all that matters.” Horatio replied, “You’ll get used to it.”

“I know, Calleigh said the same thing.” Ryan said.

“And don’t worry about those two,” Horatio added, “They’re just talking. Speedle is extremely protective of you, it’s one of his best traits.”

Ryan nodded. “Okay, thanks Horatio. I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too.” Horatio agreed.

\--

“Speed before you say anything please let me explain-.” Eric began but Speedle shook his head.

“Just let me ask something.” Speedle began. “Have you seen any women since you started fooling around with Ryan?”

“Absolutely not,” Eric replied immediately. “I’ve spent the majority of my time with Ryan, both in the lab and outside it. I wouldn’t hurt him Speedle, I swear. It’s probably going to be hard for you to believe but I love him. I’m sure I do.”

“Eric…if you hurt him-.”

“Tim come on,” Eric said firmly. “I get that you’re protective of him, that you and H have sort of adopted him, and because of that I wouldn’t hurt him because if I did I’d die.”

Speedle couldn’t help but laugh and shook his head. “H would probably get to you before I did.”

“That I know. Look Speedle I wouldn’t do this to someone like Ryan. He’s got enough trust issues without me messing him around.” Eric continued, “Give me this chance Speedle I won’t mess up.”

“You better not,” Speedle warned, pushing Eric playfully. Eric pushed him back and they laughed. “Come on, let’s go talk to Ryan.”

Ryan was leaning into Horatio when the two CSIs walked back into the living room, talking him through all the cases he had been a part of since Horatio and Speedle had been gone. Speedle sank onto the couch beside them and Eric took the chair.

“Ryan,” Speedle interrupted, “I’ve spoken to Eric.”

“And?” Ryan asked tentatively.

“And nothing,” Speedle grinned, “Eric knows what’ll happen if you hurt him. And the same goes to you. Please don’t hurt my friend.”

“I bet I got a much nicer request than Eric did,” Ryan laughed. “Did Horatio tell you about me spending a couple of days a week at Eric’s house?”

“No.” Speedle said, eyeing Horatio in annoyance. Horatio smiled back at him. “But I’m happy for that, as long as you spend more time here.”

“I will.” Ryan promised, “We already talked about that.”

“You knew this entire time what was happening didn’t you?!” Speedle exclaimed, rounding on Horatio, “Those weeks we spent away you knew what they were doing! Horatio why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because then you wouldn’t have been focused on the case and would have just wanted to come home.” Horatio replied smoothly, “And I knew both Ryan and Eric were safe.”

Speedle made a noise of annoyance but didn’t argue. Ryan looked over to Eric with a small smile. It felt as if he were surrounded by a family again, something he had missed since leaving his room. But he didn’t regret it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the episode where Ryan first comes into CSI and it starts with Bring Me To Life by Evanescence and the amount of AMVs to that song have ruined it for me and it was so funny :L  
> but yeah anyway, hopefully this fic will be finished in two chapters or so. And there's a big angst coming as well, like they needed more :L


	14. Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan catches his first case and successfully completes it. But there are complications, and an officer is injured, which could potentially flip Ryan's world around again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left to go /o/ and then this fic is complete.

 

 

“Ryan, this is your first case I want you to work alone,” Horatio explained, handing Ryan a file. “It involves Calleigh’s father, potential hit and run. Go and show them what you can do, son.”

“I will Horatio.” Ryan said firmly, taking the file and immediately walking off to have a look at the car. Calleigh followed him despite the fact that Horatio had told her to stay away from the case.

“Is it a good idea to give him a case so soon?” Speedle asked, coming up to Horatio and folding his arms.

“He’s ready.” Horatio said quietly, “He’ll be fine. He knows Calleigh but he doesn’t know Mr. Duquesne so he isn’t biased. Have some faith in him Speed, we need to focus on our case.”

“The Williams boy. Delko found jewels near the boat, I’m just waiting for him to bring them back in.” Speedle informed Horatio, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for your results. And I have to talk to Mrs. Williams for not informing us about her non-blood relationship to the boy. Keep me posted Speed.”

“Will do H.”

//

“You’ll be thorough right?” Calleigh asked as Ryan scrapped the inside of the car tires.

He turned to him and smiled, “I will Calleigh I promise. I’m not here to prove myself to anyone, I’m really not. I just want to find the truth.”

Calleigh nodded and sighed. She watched Ryan work with her hands in her pockets as Ryan had requested, fidgeting because she wanted to help. Ryan smiled sympathetically. If he had been a CSI he would have wanted to help in his own father’s case, but the conflict of interests was too high.

“I’ve got to go out Calleigh. Please have patience, I’m not finished yet.” Ryan requested.

Calleigh nodded. “Okay Ryan. Just, be careful okay?”

“I will.” Ryan promised.

Calleigh watched him leave without confidence in her expression.

\--

“I thought I drove fast,” Tripp said as he pulled up to the scene where Ryan was already working.

“There’s white paint here, definitely from Mr. Duquesne’s vehicle. This road is normally open but well, because of the works it’s closed.” Ryan began.

“But in an inebriated state Duke would probably ignore the sign.” Tripp concluded.

Ryan nodded and walked further into the construction site. When he saw the dead body he froze, but Tripp’s presence calmed him quite a lot and Ryan managed to swallow his panic.

“Tire treads over the body and a crushed skull…we need to ME.” Tripp sighed, turning and walking away to call Alexx.

Ryan wandered a little closer to the body, taking a closer look. Had Calleigh’s father really done this? It would be bad if he had. Ryan gripped the camera around his neck and started taking snaps of the victim. He heard Alex arrive, and smiled at her when she rubbed his back before turning her attention to the dead body. Leaving her to it Ryan went back to the officer that had driven him here and asked to be taken back to the Crime Lab so he could see Mr. Duquesne’s and process him.

Calleigh was already there when he arrived talking to her father and Ryan nearly left again but Calleigh waved him inside.

“This is Ryan, he’s going to process you. It’s standard procedure.” Calleigh explained.

“Will you remove your clothes please?” Ryan requested.

“What am I going to wear?” Mr. Duquesne asked.

Ryan handed him a small pile of white clothes and Duke went to pull off his clothes, cutting his finger in the process, giving Ryan another lead in the case. Calleigh smiled at him as he left the room to investigate the car.

“Hold on a minute baby,” Alexx called as he rushed around. “You picked a hell of a case to get your feet wet on.”

“Did Mr. Duquesne kill the man Alexx?” Ryan asked, smiling as she handed him another file.

“He had blunt force trauma to the head before Calleigh’s father ran him over, that’s definitely what killed him.” Alexx replied, “Got get him baby.”

“Thanks Alexx.”

\--

“You know if you wanted to be gaiter bait why did you bring me alone?” Calleigh asked, watching Ryan process the murder weapon he had found.

“I’m sorry. I did lose my lunch. Tim is mad at me.” Ryan admitted.

“Of course he is, you won’t be able to eat now and you might get weak. Speedle is a mother hen; you’ll get used to it.” Calleigh laughed.

“Maybe when I find this man I’ll prove I don’t need him to mother me,” Ryan declared, spinning the screen around to show Calleigh he had found a match to the prints on the metal pipe.

“My father’s off the hook I’m coming with you.” Calleigh stated.

Ryan nodded, “You can,”

\--

“Ryan where are you off to in such a hurry.” Speedle asked, grabbing the CSI as he hurried past with Calleigh.

“We’ve got a perp to catch. The case I’m working evolved into murder and it’s not Mr. Duquesne.” Ryan explained.

“You must be happy about that Calleigh,” Speedle asked.

“I am yes. But we really have to go.”

“You go get the car ready Calleigh, I’ll be there in a minute,” Ryan requested. Calleigh shook her head with a warm smile and nodded, hurrying out of the Lab. “What are you doing Tim?”

“We just found some fake jewels from the case we’re working, me and H are heading out to see the mother of the missing boy to ask her about her involvement.” Speedle replied, “Good luck Ryan.”

“Thanks Tim. I hope you find the boy.” Ryan said as he hurried off down the corridor after Calleigh.

//

“You think that I gave my husband fake jewels to swap for my son?” Mrs. Williams shouted, “All our jewels are real. We just got them validated.”

“Did you ever get them cleaned?” Horatio asked quietly.

“Yes. At a special jewellers downtown.” The woman replied. “What’s going on? Are you going to find my son?”

“We’re doing our best Mrs. Williams, please be patient with us.” Horatio bade, already walking from her house and beckoning for Speedle. “We’re going to this jewellers, they may have information on the missing boy.”

“Is this hitting a little too close to home for you H?” Speedle asked as they climbed into the car and took off.

“I think many cases involving kidnapped or hostage children are going to be hard for a while.” Horatio replied, “You’re not taking this easy either are you?”

“It reminds me of Ryan but only a little. I just…I can’t imagine what that mother is going through.” Speedle sighed, “To know her child is missing and not being able to do anything about it.”

“And yet look at what happened when one mother did something about it.” Horatio said.

“Mm. Let’s find this boy for her H.”

“We will. Here’s the jewellers.”

Speedle went ahead and moved further into the jewellers as Horatio spoke to the owner. In the back room he saw someone crawling under the table, trying to stay hidden from the detectives and it raised little red flags in his mind. Immediately he reached for his gun, drawing Horatio’s attention.

“Speed?” He asked quietly, walking towards his partner. When he saw the back door beginning to open slowly, still hiding the person behind it Horatio went for his gun as well and called “Speed,” a lot louder.

The door opened immediately after the shout and Horatio whipped his gun out, as did Speedle, as another gunman appeared. Horatio fired immediately. Speedle levelled his gun and fired. The first time it jammed and no bullets came out, causing Speedle to panic and try again and again. The third time his gun finally fired, but not before the other gunman fired twice, hitting Speedle in the chest and stomach. The pain was numb; it was the panic that set in more than anything. When he hit the floor he heard Horatio firing more shots, but he was panicking. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, he couldn’t help Horatio. The owner had fled, and one of the shooters was down, Speedle was sure he had shot him, but what about the other one? Was Horatio okay? Why was he numb? He couldn’t feel anything but he had been shot. He was wet. That was the blood. He was bleeding. And dying? Was he dying? Horatio was soon by his side and holding his hand. Speedle coughed, blood flecking his lips.

“Speedle, stay with me,” Horatio begged, “Stay with me. This is Lieutenant Caine; I have a priority. Man down, I need a bus here now! It’s okay Speed, stay with me.”

Speedle coughed again, blood pooling out of his lips now. His lungs had been punctured and his stomach was aching. Horatio’s grip on his hand was tight, the most painful thing happening right now. Horatio’s face swam before him and Speedle smiled sadly before closing his eyes. Horatio was still pleading with him when darkness engulfed him.

//

Ryan was in the car with Calleigh on the way to get a coffee to celebrate the successful closing of his first solo case when the call came. Horatio’s voice came across the radio, shouting about a man down. Speedle’s name was featured only once but it was enough to make Ryan’s breath catch in his throat.

“We have to go there!” He cried, “Now.”

Calleigh didn’t need telling twice. She wheeled the car around, ignoring the craze of horns blowing as she pulled into traffic, speeding the two of them towards the crime scene.

Was Speedle dead? Ryan’s thoughts were racing. Was he about to lose one of the people he considered family? So soon after finding it? Calleigh was driving crazily fast, weaving in and out of traffic whenever she could to get them there faster. Ryan was out of the car before Calleigh had even stopped, running inside the jewellers ahead of the officers that had arrived.

“Ryan wait!” Calleigh cried but there was no stopping the young boy.

As soon as he entered he could smell the blood, and when he saw Horatio knelt on the floor beside Speedle’s bloody body the strength nearly went from Ryan’s legs. Horatio looked up immediately, thinking it was the paramedics and there was panic on his features when he saw Ryan stood there.

“Ryan…what are you doing here?”

“I…I heard the call over the radio.” Ryan murmured, “I had to get here. Is he…is Tim…?”

“He’s alive. Just unconscious.” Horatio replied. “You shouldn’t be here Ryan.”

“I want to be on this case.” Ryan declared. “Please Horatio I…I’m not on any cases now I need to be on this one!”

“I can’t allow that Ryan. I need you to go to the hospital with Tim and I need you to stay there.” Horatio ordered.

Ryan opened his mouth to argue but he couldn’t, as paramedics and Calleigh burst onto the scene. Horatio moved slowly, putting an arm around Ryan and pulling him out of the way. Ryan allowed himself to lean onto Horatio.

“I want you to take this boy with you.” The Lieutenant said as the paramedics stripped Speedle of his shirt and worked about fixing him. “He’s prone to panic attacks and he’s close to this officer. He needs watching.”

“Yes Lieutenant. If he goes into a panic, we’ll help him.” One of the paramedics said, although he was busy working on Speedle.

“I don’t want to go Horatio. What if something happens?” Ryan asked.

“Call Eric, have him meet you at the hospital. You can’t work this case Ryan, we’re already half way through.” Horatio said quietly. “Can you do that for me Ryan?”

Ryan nodded and wiped his eyes. “I’m scared.”

“It’s okay Ryan. Speed is strong, he’ll be okay. Go with the paramedics now.”

Taking a breath Ryan moved from Horatio’s arms and towards the door. As he made it to the door another man came in. Ryan looked up at him and blinked. He recognised him as a member of IAB. Was he here because Speedle had been shot? Was Speedle in trouble? Eric had told Ryan to be careful when it came to IAB.

“CSI Wolfe. What are you doing here?” Stetler asked.

“Wolfe is here on my order, to go to the hospital and process Speedle when he is out of surgery.” Horatio replied immediately.

Ryan glanced between them and hurried after the paramedics. There was no way he wasn’t getting to the hospital with Speedle. Calleigh ignored Stetler and took Horatio and Speedle’s guns from him with a brief explanation. She didn’t say anything when she left either, it fell to Horatio.

“See Calleigh,” Was all he said before he too left to find Yelina waiting outside with the owner of the jewellers. “Let’s end this.”

//

Eric tore through the hospital when he arrived to find Ryan. He was sitting in the family waiting room, his knees brought up to his chest and tears in his eyes. As soon as Eric appeared in the doorway Ryan was up and in his arms.

“Is he going to die?” He asked, his voice muffled by Eric’s shirt.

“Of course not.” Eric said firmly, “Speed is tough, and stubborn, there’s no way he’s going to die.”

“I’m scared.”

“It’s okay to be scared.” Eric said soothingly, “It’s okay.” He rubbed Ryan’s back gently to calm him down and Ryan slowly relaxed under his administrations.

“CSI’s Wolfe and Delko?” A voice said.

Ryan and Eric pulled apart and turned to find a doctor standing there.

“Are you here for Tim Speedle?”

“Yes.” Ryan said immediately.

“I have some news regarding his condition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for everyone who's been keeping up with this fic. I know updates have been really sporadic and sometimes few and far between but I do really appreciate all the comments and kudos from everyone /o/ thank you for you patience.
> 
> sorry for the cliffhanger :L


	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

 

 

//Two years later//

The flowers in Ryan’s hand fluttered in the breeze gently as he stood and stared at the grave.

“It’s been a while and life is good.” He said quietly, “I’ve got good friends, a good family, a good partner. It’s hard being without you but I’m going to be okay. Thank you for everything.”

Bending down Ryan laid the flowers on the grave and gently stroked the name. With a soft smile Ryan stood up and turned his back, walking from the graveyard to the man waiting for him by the gates.

“Are you ready to go?”

“I am, Tim.” Ryan agreed, “I’ve spoken to Amelia and Darius. And Isaac. Even after all he put me through I think…well he’s still my dad and he deserves someone to look after his grave.”

Speedle smiled and wrapped an arm around Ryan’s shoulders. “You’re a really good man Ryan. Darius and Amelia would be proud. As would Isaac, if he were a worthy father. I know me and H are really proud of you.”

Ryan flushed and grinned. “It’s time for the party isn’t it? Do you think they started without us?”

“Probably, knowing Eric.” Speedle laughed, “Come on, we’ll get there as soon as we can. What’s a party to celebrate a new house if one of the occupants isn’t there.”

Ryan laughed as well and climbed into the car. As Speedle drove them through Miami, Ryan checked his phone. He had a message from Sapphie Cassidy, congratulating him on getting a new house. There was also a request for a meet, for dinner and drinks and Ryan responded favourably.

When Speedle had been shot and nearly died, it had made Ryan realise that after it had all finished, Sapphie had been left out in the cold. Ryan hadn’t contacted her to let her know about the completion of the case, or Isaac’s execution or anything. Ryan had decided to change that and had obtained Sapphie’s number from Horatio. At first, his aunt had been reluctant to meet him, but eventually she had agreed, with favourable results.

\--

_Ryan shifted uncomfortably when Sapphie entered the coffee shop and took a seat opposite him. He offered her a shy smile but she didn’t return it._

_“Thanks for meeting with me.” Ryan began, “I know it’s hard.”_

_“Well you’re the reason my sister was killed, so yeah, it’s hard. What do you want?” Sapphie asked coldly._

_“I wanted to apologise.” Ryan replied, “But for my father but not for me. It’s not my fault that Frankie was killed, I was only a baby. It was Isaac. But I’m still sorry. Isaac has been executed.”_

_“I read about it. I’m glad the bastard paid for what he did to Frankie. So why did you want to meet me?” Sapphie asked._

_“I…I want to know about Frankie. Will you please tell me about her?” Ryan requested._

_“Why?”_

_“Well I…Frankie may not have been my biological mother but she still protected me from Isaac. And she was such a loving person I just…need to know more about her.” Ryan explained. “It might be too hard for you to speak about but…if you’re ever ready.”_

_Sapphie fidgeted and shrugged. “I don’t know kid. You’re cute and all but-.”_

_“I’m sorry that this all happened to you. And thank you for meeting with me. I really appreciate it.” Ryan interrupted suddenly. He could tell Sapphie didn’t want to be there, and there was no point dragging it out. As he went to stand up however Sapphie grabbed him._

_“Frankie used to be just like that.” She murmured, “Always apologising for other people and trying to accommodate them. It’s strange.”_

_Ryan laughed nervously and sat back down. “The story that Isaac told me about her had her a nervous wreck, always shouting at him.”_

_“Frankie hardly ever shouted at Isaac. She wasn’t meek, but she wasn’t completely confident either. She was the sweetest girl, always attempting to make sure everyone was comfortable, even if she wasn’t. I think that’s where Isaac got her.” Sapphie continued._

_Ryan smiled and took Sapphie’s hand in his own. “Frankie may not have been my biological mother but she looked after me and wanted to protect me. If…if you would like, I’d be happy to be your nephew.”_

_Sapphie jerked her hand back, surprised and gazed at Ryan. “I…I don’t know what to say.”_

_“This is my number.” Ryan said, scribbling his name and number down for Sapphie to take. “Phone me if you’re ever ready.”_

_“I will.” Sapphie murmured, “Thank you.”_

_“Thank you Sapphie.”_

_//_

“Where’s your head at Ryan?” Speedle asked loudly, laughing when Ryan jumped and turned his head to him.

“Sorry Tim I was just thinking.” Ryan replied, “I’m a little nervous, I overthink when that happens.”

“Don’t I know it,” Speedle laughed “We’re nearly there and it looks like there are already people here.”

Ryan flushed and gave a nervous laugh. “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t worry Ryan it’ll be fine. It’s just a housewarming party.” Speedle said soothingly.

“But my house will be a mess.” Ryan exclaimed, “Just…think of the mess. Please think of the mess.”

“I’ll help you clean up.” Speedle offered.

“Oh no.” Ryan said firmly, “No way. You’re terrible at cleaning. Even Horatio knows it.”

Speedle laughed again as he turned into a driveway and stopped the car. Ryan looked up at the house and blinked a couple of times.

“It’s still weird thinking this house is mine.” He murmured. “And with Eric as well.”

“I can’t believe my baby has moved out.” Speedle said, pretending to sob. Ryan punched his shoulder, laughing and climbed out of the car.

Horatio was waiting on the front step for them, his sunglasses around his neck and his arms folded. He looked comfortable and smug, as he usually did when he knew something no one else knew. It caused Speedle and Ryan to swap a knowing look and shake their heads.

“Welcome home Ryan.” Horatio stated, hugging Ryan, then Speedle and stepping aside so they could enter.

“Thanks H. Welcome to my home.” Ryan replied with another grin. That grin only widened when Eric appeared, hurrying towards them and sweeping Ryan into a hug.

“You’re finally here.” He exclaimed with a wide grin of his own. “Some people are waiting, others haven’t arrived yet.”

“Who’s here?” Ryan asked.

Eric led Ryan into the living room, where Calleigh, Alexx and Natalia were all waiting. Alexx was on her feet first to embrace Ryan, followed by Calleigh and Natalia.

“Did you sort out the food?” Ryan inquired.

Eric nodded. “I’ve got it all ready. Just needs putting in the oven.”

“Right I’ll go and do that.” Ryan declared, “Everyone make themselves comfortable.”

“Ryan baby don’t be stupid you’ve just come in. Eric and Tim can make the food.” Alexx said.

Ryan shook his head, “I wouldn’t trust them alone in there. It’s fine Alexx I don’t mind. It’ll be good.”

Eric rolled his eyes and laughed, following Ryan into the kitchen. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I think I’m fine,” Ryan nodded, “I’m a little nervous, I’m still not good in crowds.”

Eric wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist and pressed him against one of the counters. “Let’s try to keep the party short and sweet, and we can bless the house, so to speak.” He purred.

Blushing Ryan pushed Eric away and shooed him away properly with a wooden spoon when he tried to advance again. “Not in the kitchen,” He snapped, “It’s going to get messy anyway.”

Eric couldn’t help but grin and managed to get his arms around Ryan again, kissing his neck and biting Ryan’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too. But I will love you a lot less if you don’t let me prepare this food.” Ryan replied. Eric raised his hands in defeat and backed away.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Turn the ovens on, I’ll do the rest. Go back to the party when you’re done, this is our house one of us needs to be out there to host.” Ryan ordered.

Eric nodded again and kissed Ryan’s cheek before moving to the ovens. Before he left he grabbed another bottle of wine and kissed Ryan again, giving the CSI no chance to shoo him away before Eric had already left. Ryan was alone for a while, but Horatio finally came in.

“How was your visit Ryan?” He asked quietly, handing over some of the food so Ryan could slide it into the oven.

“It was nice. Well, as nice as a visit to the cemetery can be.” Ryan replied, “It was quite calming for me. I’m having trouble with this case so much H and it’s really bothering me. I know who the guy is Horatio, I do. But I can’t remember where I saw him. I’m at a loss Horatio and I don’t have any evidence.”

“What’s the first thing they teach you Ryan? The first thing I told you about a perp?” Horatio inquired.

Silent for only a moment Ryan answered, “Watch their eyes and watch their hands.”

“And when you find out what that tells you, you’ll find your perp. Go get him Ryan, I know you can.” Horatio finished.

Ryan smiled and hugged Horatio. “Thanks Horatio, you always make me feel better.”

Horatio smiled as well and continued helping Ryan prepare the food. They chatted quietly amongst themselves, chopping vegetables and food up, Ryan cleaning up after every action. Horatio watched fondly, moving as Ryan directed him. They could hear laughter and glasses clinking coming from the living room and Ryan was flushed with happiness.

“I’m very happy for you Ryan,” Horatio said after a moment. “You’ve really gotten your life together.”

“It’s all thanks to you Horatio. If you hadn’t been the one that came for me, I wouldn’t have come out of my room as easily. Thank you H.”

“No Ryan, you should be thanking yourself. Your bravery and strength is what got you out of that room.” Horatio disagreed, “All you needed was a little push. And you’ve really come far.”

“The foods ready,” Ryan announced, changing the subject immediately to avoid the embarrassment he was feeling. Horatio smiled and helped Ryan put out the food and carry the food to the table. “It’s ready!” Ryan called.

Immediately Eric, Speedle and Natalia were in the room. Ryan directed them to the paper plates and napkins he had laid out and stepped back to let them get as much food as they wanted. Horatio stood with him, picking at random bits of food and handing them to Ryan as he did so. Alexx and Calleigh came in a lot slower, with Tripp, Walter and Jesse coming as well.

“Thanks for coming,” Ryan said with a smile to them all.

“Glad to be here.” Walter said, clapping Ryan on the back. Ryan and Walter had become close in the year since Walter had transferred to the CSIs, and Jesse was part of it too. The three of them were infamous around the Crime Lab for being the ‘bad boys’, but they worked hard together and worked well.

“I want to propose a toast.” Ryan said, clearing his throat to gain everyone’s attention. “Before everyone starts eating and gets too drunk to listen. I want to thank everyone from the Miami Dade CSI Lab. Horatio, Calleigh, Tim, Eric, Tripp, Alexx, Walter, Jesse and Natalia. And everyone else that isn’t here yet but probably will be at some point. Without you, and your dedication to my case I wouldn’t have been able to leave my room, and I wouldn’t have found out anything about the world. And I want to propose two special toasts. One to Horatio and Tim, for being so accepting of me and bringing me into their home like their own son. I’ve got three sets of parents and Horatio and Tim are amazing. Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me, the only reason I’ve survived this all is because of you. And because of Eric, who I’d also like to propose a toast to. When I first told people I liked Eric they warned me off him because he was a womaniser. But he protected me, looked after me and eventually fell in love with me. And I love him too. I’ve never loved anyone like this before and I’m so happy that I do. We’ve got this new house together, and I feel like I’ve got everything I need now. Thank you everyone. I love you all.”

Horatio began clapping as soon as Ryan finished speaking and everyone soon followed. Eric grabbed Ryan and kissed him. Ryan wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled as he kissed Eric back.

“Now everyone can get as drunk and as full on food as they want!” Tim cried.

Eric moved back and Ryan laughed and nodded. “Welcome to our new house! Please don’t mess it up too much.”

“Mess it up as much as you want, Ryan’ll get it cleaned in the morning.” Eric shouted above the cheering of the CSIs and cops gathered there.

“Only if you don’t tire him out too much,” Jesse shot back with a wink.

Ryan flushed and hid his face and Speedle shot Jesse a warning look which the CSI ignored in favour of his beer. Passing Ryan a glass of wine, Eric kissed him again and kept his arm around his shoulders. When they had first opened that metal door and found a scared eighteen-year-old covered in blood, he would never have guessed that he would have ended up falling for him, and moving in with him. His relationship with Ryan had been a rollercoaster ride, with more kidnappings and accidents that he had faced in many of his cases, but Eric was glad for everything. It had made Ryan stronger as a person, and had brought them closer together.

Ryan glanced up at Eric and smiled happily. He had never felt this happy before. And though his life hadn’t started in the best way, and it had been full of complications and death, there was nothing now that could bring down his euphoria. He still had a family, he had friends, and he had a job he had always dreamed of. And now he had a home with Eric, there was nothing else that he could think of that he needed. Though his memories of Amelia, Darius and Isaac would always link him to a difficult past, his friends, colleagues and family would remind Ryan of the happy future he was facing, and that was enough for him.

Raising his glass, Ryan called for three cheers for the CSI lab and the work they did, and the happiness of a future working together for the betterment of Miami. The cheers resounded with a brilliant noise that echoed in the kitchen and with all the toasts and the sappiness out of the way the gathered friends dug into the food and alcohol, talking loudly about the years to come, and how busy Ryan was going to be tomorrow cleaning up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been just shy of two years since this fic was first published and now it's finished /o/ a really big thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and commented on this fic, as well as followed it right to the end. I know it took me a long time to get here and I appreciate everyone that waited for me.  
> Happy New Year to everyone as well and I hope 2016 brings you as much happiness as Ryan, Eric and the team found by the end of this fic!!  
> If there's anything you'd like to see from this fic universe, feel free to let me know and I'll write a one shot for it! And once again a big thank you to everyone! Seeing your comments gave me the motivation to get up and finish this fic, even if it did take a while.


End file.
